De Mãos Atadas
by Tati Black
Summary: CONCLUÍDA  Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas ele decidiu fugir e a leva junto. Qual será o resultado dessa jornada?
1. Prólogo

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Autora: Tati Black**

* * *

**Shipper: **Draco/Gina

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Avisos:** Pra quem tá acostumado com minhas fics Fluffys... Aviso que essa vai ser bem diferente. Eles vão estar no meio da guerra e uma áurea negra vai pairar sobre eles por toda a fic.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Chovia muito forte. Mas o vulto encapuzado, solitário, parecia não se importar com isso. Ele andava numa rua deserta, decidido. Parecia ser a única coisa em movimento naquele local. Mas ele sabia que não estava sozinho.

Ao dobrar uma esquina, que dava para uma rua fracamente iluminada, ele tirou a varinha do bolso e passou a andar de forma mais cautelosa.

Chegou a um beco, igualmente vazio, e se escondeu atrás de uns caixotes. Só precisava esperar um pouco. A qualquer momento ela apareceria ali. O plano estava todo em sua mente.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, o homem já sentia seu corpo gelado por causa das vestes encharcadas. Mas não dava atenção a isso. Precisava focar em sua missão.

Antes de repassar mais uma vez o plano em sua mente, ouviu passos, abafados pela chuva, se aproximando.

Outro vulto, igualmente encapuzado, vinha em sua direção. Este era pequeno e magro. Sabia que era ela. Só podia ser ela.

A poucos centímetros de distância, ela parou e virou as costas para onde ele estava.

O momento parecia perfeito. Mas tinha que esperar. Não podia ser precipitado. Ele continuou agachado atrás dos caixotes, esperando o momento certo.

Um terceiro vulto se aproximou do local.

- Trouxe?

- Está aqui. – Ela estendeu um frasco pequeno, com um líquido vermelho, e um pergaminho para o terceiro vulto, que tinha uma voz masculina.

- Ótimo. Agora volte para a sede. É perigoso ficar por aqui. Vá.

Assim que ele terminou de falar, aparatou.

Era esse o momento pelo qual ele esperava. Antes que ela movesse qualquer músculo, ele lançou um feitiço, paralisando-a. Em seguida, conjurou cordas para atar seus pulsos e suas pernas. Ela não podia se mexer. Não podia gritar. Apenas mexia os olhos freneticamente, tentando achar aquele que a atacou.

Tão rápido como atacou, o vulto segurou seu braço e desaparatou, levando-a consigo.

* * *

**N/A:**

E aê pessoas... O que acharam?

Pois é, já derramei todo o meu mel em "Presente de Natal", aí decidi fazer algo mais sombrio... Mas não deixa de ser D/G, né?

Espero que gostem desse novo projeto. Os capítulos serão curtinhos, diferente do que eu to acostumada a escrever.

**Bom, fico aguardando a opinião de vocês.**

**Querem que eu continue?**

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooooos**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**

* * *

**

Ao aparatarem numa casa abandonada, a garota foi jogada para um canto da parede, ainda imóvel.

Ele agora podia ver o rosto dela, seu capuz tinha caído.

Os olhos cor de chocolate estavam arregalados. Mas não era medo que estava expresso neles. Era ódio o que ele via. A boca de lábios finos e vermelhos estava um pouco contraída. Os cabelos rubros estavam esparramados pelo chão, enquanto algumas mechas caíam sobre o seu rosto.

Ela encarava o vulto à sua frente. Sentia-se impotente e com ódio de si mesma, por ter sido tão descuidada, e dele, por tê-la atacado pelas costas.

Com um simples movimento de varinha, a máscara que encobria o seu rosto transformou-se numa fina poeira preta. Um sorriso fino estava em seus lábios. Conseguira. Cumprira a primeira parte, a mais importante e mais difícil, de sua missão. Agora só precisava aguardar as gratificações pelo seu feito.

Ela ainda não podia ver seu rosto. Vira apenas as mãos finas e pálidas. Mas seu rosto ainda permanecia escondido pela penumbra do capuz.

O vulto negro se encaminhou até uma mesa na parede oposta do aposento e serviu-se de uma taça de vinho. Vinho tinto, quase negro.

Ela aproveitou o momento de distração dele, enquanto servia-se da bebida, e percorreu o lugar com os olhos. Estava em um cômodo muito escuro. O único ponto de iluminação eram três velas em um castiçal na mesma mesa em que o encapuzado se servia da bebida.

O ambiente cheirava a mofo e a poeira cobria o chão frio de madeira em que ela estava jogada. Identificou a silhueta de um sofá e de uma estante ao fundo. Era tudo o que via naquele local.

- Quer beber comigo? – Ele falou em um tom debochado. Sua voz era um pouco rouca.

Alargou um pouco o sorriso ao ver que ela estreitara os olhos.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente da garota e jogou o conteúdo da taça em seu rosto.

- Traidora do sangue nojenta. Agora você vai ter o que merece.

Ele fez um leve aceno com a varinha, e ela não estava mais imóvel. Mas ainda permanecia amarrada.

- Seu covarde. Você acha que...

- _Crucio. – _Ele falou com uma voz calma, que não passava de um sussurro perigoso.

No segundo seguinte, um grito horrível inundou o ambiente. Um grito que saíra involuntariamente da garganta dela. Ela sentia como se estivessem rasgando seu corpo com um metal quente para, em seguida, arrancarem-lhe todos os órgãos. Do mesmo jeito que a dor começara, cessou.

- Espero que ainda não peça para morrer. Assim, não teria graça.

- Comensal desgraçado. Seja homem. Duele comigo de igual para igual. – Os lábios da ruiva tremiam levemente, mas sua voz saiu firme.

Uma risada fria invadiu o ambiente. E então, ela soube quem era. Até então só tinha visto o brilho prateado de seus olhos. O ambiente fracamente iluminado também não ajudava muito. Mas agora sabia...

- Você jamais poderá se igualar a mim sua amante de trouxas.

- Malfoy... Sua doninha albina.

Ele retirou o capuz que ainda escondia seu rosto. Uma cicatriz percorria desde sua têmpora esquerda até o queixo. Estava mais magro do que ela lembrava. Olheiras profundas estavam presentes embaixo de seus olhos. Os cabelos loiros e ainda bem cuidados estavam mais compridos do que ela lembrava, cobrindo-lhe a nuca.

- Que bom que ainda se lembra de mim, Weasel.

- O que você quer de mim, seu imbecil?

- De você? – E novamente a risada fria inundou o ambiente. – Nada que você... – E ele cuspiu a última palavra, usando sua melhor expressão de nojo. -... possa me dar.

- Então por que me trouxe aqui se eu não valho de nada?

- Você fala demais garota. _Crucio_.

Dessa vez não ouve gritos. Ela já estava preparada. Trincou os dentes antes que o eco pudesse sair de sua garganta.

Desde que entrara para Ordem, aos dezessete anos, quando se tornou maior de idade, Ginevra tinha aprendido a conviver com a dor. Com a dor física e emocional. Física por causa dos treinamentos intensos que recebia e por causa das batalhas das quais já tinha participado. E dor emocional pela perda de dois irmãos, Percy e Fred, e de sua melhor amiga, Luna Lovegood.

Agora, com vinte e dois anos, Ginny era uma mulher forte, que não se deixava abalar. Aprendera a ter autocontrole sobre suas emoções. E tornara-se peça fundamental nessa Guerra para a Ordem, contrariando a visão de "bonequinha de porcelana" que tinham dela.

Conquistara a confiança dos aurores e era mandada para missões constantemente. Umas mais perigosas, e outras mais simples, como a que acabara de completar.

Tinha ido entregar uma nova poção para ser usada contra os inimigos à Kingsley Shacklebolt, num beco em Godric's Hollow, próximo à nova sede da Ordem.

- E então, Weasley? Está gostando da nossa brincadeirinha? – Ele disse se aproximando perigosamente.

Ela tentou ficar de pé, mas ele a empurrou de volta para o chão com um leve aceno de varinha, enquanto um sorriso sarcástico estampava-lhe os lábios.

- O que você quer comigo, Malfoy? Diga logo. – Ela estava dominada pelo ódio e falava entre os dentes, ainda cerrados.

- Apenas me divertir, Weasley.

Quando ele se virou, novamente em direção à mesa de bebidas, Ginny jogou seu corpo contra as pernas dele, fazendo-o cair por cima dela, de costas.

Ele virou-se para ela com uma expressão ensandecida. Agarrou seus cabelos, forçando-a a levantar uma parte do tronco e encará-lo.

Os olhos dela ficaram marejados e um leve gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios.

- Eu preciso lembrá-la de que você não porta uma varinha? – Ele falou num tom perigosamente baixo. – E de que eu não tenho nenhum pouco de pena em torturar você?

Ele jogou-a contra o chão, fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça no piso empoeirado.

Em seguida, Ginny sentiu como se braços invisíveis a erguessem no ar. Ela flutuava, de frente para Draco.

- Eu, como bom anfitrião, só iria usar uns Cruciatus essa noite. Mas você se portou como uma péssima hóspede. Merece mais por isso.

No segundo seguinte, o corpo pequeno e magro da garota foi jogado contra a parede. Uma, duas, três vezes. Ginevra não gritava, mas sentia-se prestes a desmaiar. Ainda flutuava, o que era bom, pois sabia que não se aguentaria em pé se estivesse apoiada no chão.

- Que tal uma vingança particular minha para o seu namoradinho? - E ele levantou suas vestes, deixando à mostra uma grande cicatriz em seu tórax pálido. – Agora você vai ter uma igualzinha a essa.

- O Harry... não... namor... não... – Ginny só conseguia balbuciar algumas palavras, pois sua cabeça doía muito. E ela já sentia um filete de sangue escorrer pelos seus cabelos.

Ela já estava prestes a perder a consciência, mas ainda pôde ouvir o último feitiço lançado contra si.

- _Sectumsempra_.

E ela, pela última vez àquela noite, foi jogada contra a parede, mas dessa vez com um profundo corte no peito.

Seu corpo caiu com um baque surdo no chão, levantando uma leve névoa de poeira acumulada. Ela estava desacordada e muito sangue jorrava de seu peito.

Satisfeito, ele seguiu até a mesa do outro lado da sala, serviu-se de outra taça de vinho, e sentou, observando-a sangrar.

_BAM_

A porta da casa abandonada foi escancarada por um ser alto, de vestes negras e feições ofídicas, com fendas no lugar do nariz, e uma pele extremamente branca.

Sua expressão era de fúria e ele trazia a Varinha das Varinhas nas mãos.

- O que você fez seu imbecil? Eu disse viva, VIVA!

No momento eu que Draco viu quem era sua visita, sua taça de vinho foi ao chão.

- Milord... – Ele disse se levantando da cadeira onde estava e curvando-se, numa reverência.

- _Crucio_.

E mais uma vez, um grito de horror fez-se ouvir naquela casa abandonada no meio de Hogsmeade. Mas, dessa vez, o grito era dele.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí Pessoas maravilhosas?

Depois de muito romance, muito mel e muito fluffy em "Presente de Natal", engatei nessa fic sombria, misteriosa e com um Malfoy bem malvado.

Queria agradecer imensamente a minha beta: Mila, obrigada pela atenção e pelo ótimo trabalho. Bjão!

O que estão achando desse novo projeto? É a primeira vez que eu escrevo algo assim, portanto, **me digam o que estão achando**, ok?

**SUBIMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooos**

**Tati Black**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**

* * *

**

_- Milord... – Ele disse, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava e curvando-se em uma reverência._

_- Crucio._

_E mais uma vez, um grito de horror fez-se ouvir naquela casa abandonada no meio de Hogsmeade. Mas, dessa vez, o grito era dele._

- Você é tão incompetente quanto o seu pai. Merecia ter o mesmo destino que ele.

Era a primeira vez que Draco via seu Lord demonstrar algum sentimento. E isso não era nada bom, pois ele demonstrava _ódio_.

Draco já o vira matar algumas pessoas. Sim, porque Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado só matava os que eram dignos de morrer por suas mãos. Fora assim com o seu pai, quando ele acobertara a fuga de Narcissa após falharem em uma das missões que lhes fora passada.

Draco se revoltara contra o pai pela traição ao Lord, que apreciou isso, confiando ao loiro uma missão tão importante quanto aquela na qual ele precisava sequestrar a namoradinha do Potter para atraí-lo até o covil das cobras.

Mas Draco falhara, assim como o seu pai. E agora sabia qual era o seu destino. Ser torturado, humilhado e morto. Chegara tão perto da glória...

- Só não vou matar-lhe agora porque ainda precisarei de seus serviços. Aqueles imbecis da Ordem da Fênix estão fechando o cerco e já capturaram mais cinco de meus melhores Comensais.

- Estarei à sua disposição, Milord. – Draco disse, ainda sem encarar o homem à sua frente, jogado no chão como estava.

Voldemort se encaminhou até Ginevra, murmurando um feitiço que cessou o sangramento e fechou o corte profundo em seu peito. Ela ainda estava desacordada.

Malfoy estranhou a atitude do homem e a forma como ele a olhava, como se estivesse contemplando a mulher à sua frente. Ainda o ouviu sussurrar.

- Você cresceu bastante minha menina. Está linda. – Ele deu um suspiro e se virou novamente para o outro ocupante do aposento. - Cuide dela, até que ela esteja consciente novamente. Mas mantenha-a presa. – Draco só assentiu, ainda fitando o chão. Ele já estava de pé.

- Como quiser, Milord.

- No momento em que eu não precisar mais dos seus serviços, seu inútil, você receberá as consequências pelos seus erros. Eu a quero viva! Entendeu?

- Sim, Milord.

Sem falar mais nada, o homem sumiu da frente de Draco como uma espessa névoa preta.

Tomado pelo ódio, ele agarrou a garrafa de vinho e a atirou na parede, manchando-a de vermelho, ao mesmo tempo em que um urro de raiva escapava-lhe da garganta.

Mesmo quando fazia praticamente tudo certo, o Lord o humilhava e desprezava. Não aguentava mais isso. Ser Comensal da Morte era diferente do que ele imaginava, do que ele almejava.

Sabendo que o "Cabeça de Cobra", como ele costumava chamá-lo, estaria observando-o de perto, resolveu tentar fazer tudo de acordo com suas ordens. "_Por enquanto_", acrescentou mentalmente. Tinha planos maiores e mais ambiciosos para si.

Fez o corpo da garota, ainda desacordada, flutuar até um quarto no fim do corredor que estava banhado pela escuridão. Ginny não percebera a existência dele quando observara o lugar.

O quarto para onde ele a levou era muito pequeno e apertado. Só havia um armário velho e uma cama de armar com um colchão de péssima qualidade.

Depois de colocá-la na cama, não tão delicadamente, tratou de observar a nova cicatriz que a garota adquirira.

Retirou a capa grossa e preta que ela vestia, revelando uma blusa tingida de vermelho, que ele sabia que há poucos minutos era branca. Despiu-a da blusa ensanguentada, expondo uma pele alva e uma barriga lisinha, agora marcada por uma cicatriz extensa, assim como a sua própria. O corte não existia mais, já não havia sangue jorrando. Em seu lugar, apenas uma fina linha que macularia seu corpo para sempre.

Observou o corpo magro da garota e seus seios protegidos pelo sutiã. Já fazia algum tempo que não se deitava com uma mulher. A Guerra não dava trégua para tanto. Abanou a cabeça, espantando alguns pensamentos que momentaneamente lhe surgiam na mente.

Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e, inconscientemente, passou seu dedo fino e frio sobre a cicatriz. Viu o corpo dela reagindo, arrepiando-se, mas ela não se moveu.

Despertando do torpor em que havia imergido, conferiu os sinais vitais da garota.

Seu pulso estava fraco e ela tinha febre, devido à grande perda de sangue. Também não dava nenhum sinal de consciência. A respiração era lenta e, por vezes, profunda.

Por um momento, sentiu medo de que ela morresse. Sabia que as consequências para esse acontecimento seriam muito piores. O Lord sabia ser bastante cruel quando queria.

Levantou-se e, caminhando novamente pelo corredor banhado pelas sombras, foi até a cozinha da casa. Esse cômodo tinha sido transformado numa sala de preparação de poções. Pegou três frascos diferentes em um armário e os separou em um canto.

Encaminhou-se até o caldeirão de estanho que estava em cima de um balcão, acendeu o fogo embaixo dele e se pôs a misturar alguns ingredientes.

Despiu-se da própria capa e arregaçou as mangas compridas de sua blusa negra. Fazia muito calor naquele aposento.

Dando-se por satisfeito com uma poção de cor lilás, encheu um cálice e, pegando os outros frascos, voltou para o quarto onde Ginny estava.

Observou-a deitada, imóvel e indefesa, e decidiu desamarrá-la.

Levantou a cabeça dela um pouco e, com muito esforço, fez com que o conteúdo do cálice escorresse pela sua boca. Era uma poção para aumentar o fluxo sanguíneo e estimular a medula óssea a produzir mais sangue.

Fez o mesmo processo com o segundo frasco. Uma poção para dormir, que também tirava a febre. Não queria ser surpreendido por ela no meio da noite. Com aquela dose, ela só acordaria dali a três dias. O que daria tempo suficiente para que a primeira poção fizesse efeito.

Os outros dois frascos, juntos, formavam uma poderosa poção cicatrizante. Misturou os dois líquidos e, umedecendo um pano limpo, começou a passá-lo pelos cortes e pelas marcas que as cordas deixaram nos pulsos e nos tornozelos. Passou também em sua cabeça. Sabia que estava ferida ali pelas manchas de sangue, agora já secas, na parede da sala.

Depois que se deu por satisfeito, levou os frascos até a cozinha e voltou para o quarto, trazendo consigo uma camisa sua para vesti-la. Apesar de ela ser uma Weasley, era uma garota e tinha um corpo atraente. Não poderia ficar olhando-a despida.

Com dificuldade, vestiu-lhe a camisa branca e cobriu-a com uma manta. Ela tremia levemente de frio, devido à febre, e seus lábios, assim como as unhas, estavam arroxeados, mais um sinal de hipotermia.

Depois do serviço feito, conjurou uma poltrona verde e sentou-se, de frente para ela, observando-a suspirar e murmurar algumas coisas, provavelmente delírios pela alta temperatura do corpo.

Draco não iria dormir naquela noite, assim como não dormira nas últimas três noites desde que se preparara para completar sua missão.

Ficou apenas ali, observando o rosto pálido emoldurado pelos cabelos rubros, enquanto refletia sobre a sua própria situação.

Cansara de servir cegamente ao Lord. Ele nunca elogiava ninguém e nunca estava satisfeito com nada.

"Quem ele pensa que é?" Pensou Draco, desgostoso. Muitas vezes se fazia essa mesma pergunta: como era possível um mestiço achar-se superior aos puro-sangues?

Não. Draco não merecia toda aquela humilhação. Tivera que ver sua mãe fugir para qualquer fim de mundo, ver seu pai ser torturado e morto, e também ser ele torturado, mesmo depois de entregar o próprio pai ao Lord.

Agora, quando completava a missão mais importante que lhe fora confiada, era novamente humilhado e chamado de incompetente e inútil. Ainda fora ameaçado: "_você receberá as conseqüências pelos seus erros."_

"Na verdade", pensou o loiro, "o Lord não quer 'limpar' o mundo bruxo. Ele só quer uma vingança particular. E eu não vou compactuar com isso...".

Draco sabia. Precisava fazer algo para salvar sua pele. Não podia ficar à mercê daquele maníaco. Precisava de um plano para fugir e manter-se ileso.

Passou toda a noite sentado na poltrona, olhando inconscientemente para a ruiva, enquanto sua cabeça trabalhava avidamente, arquitetando um plano de fuga.

- Tom... não... por favor... Me deixe... não.

Draco ouviu a garota sussurrar algumas palavras desconexas. Pôs as costas da mão em sua testa e percebeu que a febre ainda não havia cedido.

- Malfoy...

Foi a última palavra que ela falou, antes de adormecer profundamente. A poção estava fazendo efeito.

Ainda olhando para a garota, Draco acabou adormecendo em sua poltrona.

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá pessoaaaas!

Mais um capítulo postado. Gostaria de agradecer imensamente à minha Beta Mila e a todas que comentaram no capítulo passado: **Schaala,** **Lah Malfoy** e **Biela Bells** (Beijos queridas! Obrigada pela força!)

Espero que estejam gostando da história e do clima Dark!

* * *

**Não esqueçam: SUBMIT REVIEW**

**(Mesmo que seja só para dizer: vlw!Fic legal!)**

**Beijooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**

* * *

**

Draco acordou sentindo uma dor aguda no pescoço e nas costas. Adormecera sentado em sua poltrona. Entretanto, dormira menos de cinco horas, como pôde constata olhando em seu relógio.

Coçou os olhos em sinal de cansaço e bocejou. Ao abrir definitivamente os olhos, percebeu a garota adormecida na cama.

Conferiu novamente seus sinais vitais. A pulsação melhorara bastante e a febre cedera. Ela deveria permanecer adormecida por mais um ou dois dias, tempo suficiente para ele fugir e deixá-la ali para o Lord.

Sentiu o estômago roncar e lembrou-se de que há algumas semanas não fazia uma refeição direito. Foi até a cozinha - e sala de poções - e começou a vasculhar os armários.

Nada.

A que ponto tinha chegado por causa do "Cabeça de Cobra"? Morava numa casa empoeirada, fétida e sem comida. Não dava mais para sustentar aquela situação. Definitivamente, tinha de fugir.

Encontrou salsichas enlatadas e uma caixa de leite. Era tudo o que tinha de comestível dentro do prazo de validade.

Jogou a lata de volta ao armário e decidiu sair para comprar algo.

Vestiu sua capa preta, cobriu a cabeça com o capuz e aparatou.

Estava no centro de Hogsmeade, próximo à casa em que estava "morando". Durante a Guerra, o povoado foi conquistado pelos Comensais. Agora, os que ainda permaneciam ali, tinham de se submeter às ordens do Lord das Trevas.

Seguiu até o antigo Três Vassouras. O local estava sujo, com algumas mesas reviradas e janelas quebradas. O bar tinha sido palco de batalhas, e Madame Rosmerta não parecia muito animada para arrumar o local.

- Ora, ora, ora. Abandonou a missão Malfoy? – Perguntou um homem encapuzado, que estava sentado em uma das mesas ainda inteiras, tomando uma dose de firewhisky.

Decidido a ignorar o ex-colega de turma, Theodore Nott, o loiro rumou até o balcão do bar para fazer o seu pedido.

Theodore se levantou da mesa e se encaminhou até Draco. Retirou o capuz que encobria sua cabeça, revelando um rosto de pele macilenta e esbranquiçada.

- Não é educado ignorar as pessoas, Draco. Está se achando muito importante por causa da missão que o Lord te passou?

- O que você quer Nott?

- Ah Malfoy... Se você soubesse o que o Lord falou de você na última reunião, ontem à noite, você não estaria com esse nariz tão empinado.

- O que aquele... – E titubeou ao ver o homem levantar uma sobrancelha. – O que o Lord falou sobre mim?

- Agora está interessado em saber? – E um brilho estranho iluminou os olhos negros do rapaz. – Só posso dizer que, quando ele colocar em prática tudo o que prometeu, eu vou querer assistir de camarote. – Ele completou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Draco não revelou nenhuma expressão, mas fervia de ódio por dentro.

Agradeceu a Merlin a garçonete aparecer com uma sacola plástica, com os mantimentos que ele havia pedido. Segurou sua encomenda, encarou o homem mais uma vez, que ainda mantinha o sorriso nos lábios, e desaparatou.

* * *

Dor.

Era tudo o que sentia.

Dor.

Abriu os olhos devagar. Estava num quarto pequeno e escuro, iluminado apenas por alguns tocos de vela. Não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Só sabia que sentia dor.

Sua cabeça estava pesada e as têmporas latejavam. A parte de trás da cabeça também doía.

Quando tentou se levantar, sentiu umas pontadas no tórax. Deitou-se novamente.

Fechou os olhos e revirou sua mente, tentando lembrar-se da noite passada. Fora até o beco entregar a poção ao Quim... E então fora sequestrada. Levada para uma sala suja, imobilizada, fora torturada. Malfoy.

Agora se lembrava de tudo.

Levou as mãos ao rosto e percebeu que não estava mais amarrada. Também notou que a camisa que vestia não era a sua.

Tentou se levantar novamente, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Apurou os ouvidos, mas nenhum ruído se fez ouvir. Será que estava sozinha? Não. Duvidava que a tivessem deixado só.

Entretanto, Malfoy poderia estar dormindo. Seria uma chance única de conseguir pegar sua varinha e desaparatar dali.

Apoiou as mãos na cama e se levantou aos poucos, até conseguir sentar. Todo o corpo tremia e doía.

Obrigou-se a apoiar os pés descalços no chão gélido e tentou ficar de pé.

As pernas tremiam e a cabeça rodava. Caiu sentada novamente. Na terceira tentativa, conseguiu ficar de pé, com muito esforço. Uma gota de suor já escorria por debaixo dos seus cabelos.

Apoiando-se na parede ou em qualquer coisa que encontrasse pelo caminho, começou a se encaminhar para fora do aposento. Ao se apoiar numa mesa, derrubou um frasco de vidro que, ao se encontrar com o chão, espatifou-se.

Ginny prendeu a respiração. Se Malfoy estava dormindo, com certeza tinha acordado agora. Parou assustada e apurou os ouvidos. Silêncio. Tomando cuidado para não pisar nos cacos de vidro, e ainda se apoiando na parede, continuou andando.

Quando chegou à porta do quarto, sua vista escureceu e ela não sentia mais as pernas. Sabia que seu corpo se encaminhava de encontro ao chão, mas ficou inconsciente antes de sentir a queda.

* * *

Draco aparatou na sala. Sentia muito ódio, e a vontade de fugir, de salvar sua pele, nunca estivera tão vívida antes em sua mente.

Precisava encontrar alguma forma de abandonar a vida de Comensal da Morte para poder manter-se vivo. Talvez fosse se juntar à sua mãe.

Jogou a sacola com os mantimentos no sofá. Não sentia mais fome, o ódio o estava alimentando.

Enquanto sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente, um barulho de vidro sendo quebrado o interrompeu.

Instintivamente, pôs a mão no bolso e apertou firme a varinha. Começou a se encaminhar em direção ao barulho.

"Será que alguém da Ordem me descobriu? Impossível!" Ele pensou, enquanto seguia pelo corredor escuro, forçando a vista para tentar enxergar algo e cuidando para que seus passos não fizessem nenhum barulho. "E a ruiva ainda não pode ter acordado".

Seus pés o levaram rápido até o quarto em que Ginevra estava. Chegando próximo, diminuiu o ritmo para pegar quem quer que fosse de surpresa.

Ao ficar de frente para a porta, viu a ruiva de olhos fechados, caindo.

Por reflexo, conseguiu segurá-la, desajeitadamente, mas a impedindo de ir de encontro ao chão.

Sentiu sua própria respiração ofegante pelo susto e pela adrenalina que ainda corria em seu sangue.

Observou o rosto da garota em seus braços: inconsciente.

Carregou-a no colo e a pôs de volta na cama. No caminho, pisou em alguns cacos de vidro. Por um lado, sentiu-se aliviado por saber que não tinha sido ninguém, além dela, a fazer aquele barulho. Ele deveria ter esquecido algum dos frascos ali e ela o derrubara.

Sentou-se novamente em sua poltrona e, como na noite anterior, pôs-se a observá-la. Ainda não entendia como ela conseguira acordar. Tinha certeza que a dose da poção que dera a ela era suficiente para deixá-la uns três dias adormecida, não apenas algumas horas.

Ainda vagando em pensamentos, ouviu-a gemer de dor e abrir os olhos, deixando-os semicerrados.

A ruiva levou as mãos à cabeça e massageou as têmporas. Depois de um tempo, como se estivesse sentindo o par de olhos cinza sobre si, virou a cabeça de lado e o encarou.

Ele tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, enquanto as mãos sustentavam seu queixo, e a olhava fixamente.

- Mal... Malfoy... você... arrepender... eu vou... – Ela balbuciava as palavras e sua voz saía rouca. As dores em seu corpo e, principalmente em sua cabeça, não a deixavam raciocinar para formular alguma frase inteligente. – Me deixe... ir.

Uma risada fria foi a resposta dele. Não sabia por que pedira aquilo. Tinha prometido a si mesma que não pediria nada ao Malfoy... Não pediria explicações, não pediria para deixá-la ir e, muito menos, pediria para ele matá-la, quando a dor fosse insuportável. E, no entanto, sua boca a traíra.

- Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive e de toda humilhação que eu passei... Deixá-la simplesmente ir? Você tá brincando com a minha cara, né?

Ela fez uma careta para ele. Era uma atitude infantil, mas no estado deplorável em que estava, era o máximo que conseguiria fazer.

- Por quê? – E lá estava sua boca, traindo-a de novo.

- Hã?

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Por que você... cuidou de mim se... há pouco tempo você... você estava me torturando?

O sorriso fino dos lábios dele sumiu. Ele lembrou-se do porquê ele estava ali. E do porquê ela também estava. Sentiu seu corpo ferver novamente com a imagem do Lord o torturando.

- Ordens. Mas isso mudará. Em breve.

E, sem deixá-la falar mais nada, se levantou e saiu do quarto. Não se preocupou pelo fato dela estar acordada ou desamarrada. Apenas saiu e foi para o seu próprio quarto.

Jogou-se na cama, que não era diferente da que a garota estava, e fechou os olhos. Não podia desviar sua atenção. Tinha de focar em sua fuga.

Mas também tinha a Weasley. A imagem do Lord a contemplando e as palavras que ele dirigiu a ela fez algo despertar em Draco.

"E se as intenções dele não forem apenas atrair o Potter. E se tiver algo mais?" pensou "Talvez Ela não seja só um empecilho, mas sim, uma carta na manga...". Acabou adormecendo, mesmo contra a sua vontade. E, agora, sua mente estava mais cheia de dúvidas do que de idéias.

Pela primeira vez em meses, conseguiu não ter pesadelos em uma noite de sono.

* * *

**N/A:** Hello people!

Segundo minha beta, esse cap. Não ficou monótono... Mas minha opinião é contrária... Hehehe...

Só quero que saibam que isso é apenas o começo. É a introdução da história.

**A partir do capítulo cinco começará a ação. Afinal, Draco vai fugir. E o que ele fará com a Ginny?**

**Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos...** bem, a arte de escrever requer muito suor e muito esforço. Não é tão simples assim. Em histórias como "Presente de Natal", que é mais o meu estilo, o trabalho flui, pq fica mais fácil escrever aquilo que temos facilidade. Essa é minha primeira história Dark e eu fico um pouco travada na hora de desenvolver os capítulos... Como eu quero postar rápido, eu prefiro fazê-los curtos mesmo...

Mas, enfim, quando eu pegar o jeito da fic, e se for bastante estimulada por vocês, os capítulos ficarão maiores e a fic fluirá mais naturalmente, ok?

**Obrigada pelas reviews: ****Schaala**, **Biela Bells** (espero ter respondido sua dúvida ;D) e **Yela.**

**

* * *

**

**Não esqueçam: SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooos**

**Tati Black**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**

* * *

**

Draco acordou meio desnorteado. Com as janelas da casa lacradas e vedadas, nunca sabia se era dia ou noite do lado de fora.

Levantou-se vagarosamente e foi tomar um banho, tentando organizar a teia de pensamentos e idéias que havia em sua mente.

Tinha a Weasley nas mãos. Peça importante tanto para a Ordem, como para Voldemort. E ele poderia lucrar muito com isso, de ambos os lados.

Mas, para que tudo desse certo, precisaria tê-la, literalmente, em suas mãos. Conquistar sua confiança. E essa era a parte mais complexa do plano. Sabia que ela não confiaria tão facilmente nele.

Enxugou-se e, rapidamente, já estava vestido. Encaminhou-se ao quarto da garota. Por um momento, lembrou-se que a deixara acordada e solta. Fora imprudente.

Segurou firme a varinha dentro do bolso e se esgueirou para dentro do pequeno aposento onde ela estava.

Por um momento, tudo o que viu foi a cama vazia. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que ela estava sentada no chão, encolhida. Tinha os joelhos dobrados e abraçava as pernas, enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Devia estar dormindo.

Ela levantou a cabeça surpresa. Não ouvira Draco se aproximar.

- Afinal, o que quer de mim? – A voz dela saiu mais firme do que no dia anterior. As dores haviam diminuído, mas ela ainda se sentia muito fraca e debilitada.

- Você tem que comer algo. – Sem dizer mais nada, ele deu as costas e foi até a sala, onde tinha deixado a sacola com os mantimentos.

Preparou ovos mexidos, salsichas e um copo de leite. Tanto para ele, como para ela.

Voltou para o quarto e ela não tinha saído do lugar. Ele a observou por um tempo, antes de se aproximar e estender-lhe o prato com a comida e o copo.

Ele não admitiria e nem deixaria transparecer, mas estava um pouco assustado com a garota. Primeiro pela resistência à tortura. Segundo por não ter dormido tanto quanto a poção induzia e, terceiro, por não perder a coragem e a altivez, mesmo estando desarmada e diante do homem que a torturara sem piedade.

- Eu não entendo você. Sequestra-me, tortura-me e agora me trás café-da-manhã. Colocou algum veneno aqui? – Ela completou cheirando a comida. Ainda estava sentada no chão.

- Coma. – Ele se limitou a dizer, saindo novamente e deixando-a sozinha. Foi comer sua própria refeição na cozinha.

Ginny olhava desconfiada para o prato à sua frente, mas seu estômago ignorava o perigo que parecia iminente.

Ainda cautelosa, provou um pedaço da salsicha. Esperou alguns segundos e nada aconteceu. Fez toda a sua refeição assim, esperando que o veneno estivesse em alguma parte da comida.

Comeu, e bebeu o leite. Sentia-se bem melhor, mais revigorada. Algumas partes do seu corpo ainda latejavam, como a enorme cicatriz que tinha no tórax, mas ela era resistente à dor. A cada minuto, sentia-se melhor e, em breve, poderia tentar algo para fugir dali.

Entretanto, enquanto não se sentia pronta, precisava descobrir os planos do Comensal. Levantou-se, ainda com certa dificuldade, e saiu decidida a arrancar alguma informação do loiro.

* * *

Draco estava sentado numa mesa na cozinha. Acabara de comer e estava agora fitando o prato vazio, enquanto sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente.

Ouviu um ruído atrás de si e virou-se, já empunhando a varinha que repousava no tampo da mesa.

- Eu... só vim trazer a louça.

Ela disse indicando o prato e o copo que tinha em mãos.

- Ainda não morreu?

- Não. O veneno que você usou não era tão eficiente. – Ela viu um sorriso cínico ocupar os lábios dele, antes dele virar-se e se sentar novamente.

- Você deveria estar deitada. – Ele disse sem se virar para ela.

Ela ignorou o comentário e foi até a pia. Detestava quando a tratavam como uma bonequinha de porcelana. Tinha sido assim sua vida inteira. Agora, que conquistara o respeito e o reconhecimento de seus familiares, amigos e dos aurores, vinha um Comensal da Morte tratá-la dessa forma. Chegava até a ser irônico.

Ela colocou a louça na pia e se sentou de frente para Malfoy na mesa.

Ele a encarou com a sobrancelha levantada, em tom de desafio. E ela repetiu sua expressão.

- E então?

- Será que você não consegue ficar quieta em seu quarto, Weasley?

- Não. Até eu entender você e seus motivos.

Ele tapou o rosto com as mãos. Sentia-se exausto e não estava acostumado a ter uma tagarela ao seu lado. Fazia meses que estava sozinho naquela casa.

- É simples. Eu sou um Comensal e cumpro Ordens do Lord. É isso.

- É isso? Mas por que eu? Por que quase me matar e depois ficar cuidando de mim?

- Porque 'você' é óbvio. Desestabilizar emocionalmente sua família e amiguinhos.

- E a segunda pergunta?

Draco não queria admitir nem a si mesmo que estava fazendo exatamente o que o Lord o ordenara, como um cachorrinho adestrado. Doía-lhe sentir-se humilhado, não ter reconhecimento pelos seus feitos e ainda ser torturado como um sangue-ruim. Não aguentava mais aquilo.

Levantou-se de repente, ainda sob o olhar inquisidor da garota, e foi para o seu quarto, batendo a porta ao passar. O sangue fervia-lhe e sentia-se cego pelo ódio.

Começou arremessando na parede tudo o que via pela frente: frascos de poção, tinteiro, porta-penas e qualquer objeto que estivesse ao seu alcance. Precisava extravasar o que o perturbava tanto nos últimos dias.

Quando não tinha mais nada para ser jogado, ele apoiou as costas na parede e derrapou até o chão, caindo sentado.

O suor escorria de sua testa e os olhos estavam muito vermelhos. Sentia-se enjoado, com um gosto amargo na boca.

Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e ficou algum tempo ali, tentando controlar a sua respiração e os seus nervos. Não podia se descontrolar dessa forma.

* * *

Ginny observou Malfoy se retirar do cômodo com uma expressão de "poucos amigos". Levantou-se rápido também, com a intenção de segurá-lo, mas sentiu uma tontura repentina, que a fez sentar novamente.

Pouco depois, começou a ouvir coisas se chocando contra a parede e, em seguida, indo em direção ao chão. Um, dois, três... Ginny perdeu as contas de quantos objetos foram arremessados. Ouviu também frascos, que ela imaginou serem de poções, espatifando-se de encontro à sólida parede.

Estava um pouco assustada com a reação do loiro. Sua pergunta nem havia sido ofensiva nem nada.

Ficou sentada encarando o tampo da mesa durante todo o acesso de fúria de Draco. Quando o barulho cessou, ela levantou a cabeça e apurou os ouvidos. Nenhuma porta se abrira e nem ouvira som de passos.

"Se eu tivesse sorte", pensou, "ele quebrou um frasco de poção sulfúrica e morreu todo corroído". Um sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios. Não era um sorriso divertido ou esperançoso, tampouco sincero. Ginny desaprendera a sorrir.

Depois do que lhe pareceu um espaço de tempo seguro, ela se levantou e se encaminhou até o quarto dele.

Abriu a porta devagar, sem se preocupar em bater antes e, colocando apenas a cabeça por uma fresta, percorreu os olhos pelo quarto. Era um pouco maior do que o quarto em que ela estava, mas muito parecido. Viu os objetos jogados no chão e cacos de vidro espalhados por todos os lados. Agradeceu-se mentalmente por ter vestido novamente seus sapatos.

Quando olhou para o canto direito do quarto, viu que Malfoy estava sentado no chão, os joelhos dobrados, e o rosto escondido nas mãos.

Ela o observou por um tempo e sentiu algo dentro de si. Seria pena? "Não, é arrependimento por constatar que ele ainda está inteiro" forçou-se a pensar.

Quando já tinha decidido sair dali e deixá-lo com seus próprios demônios, algo chamou a atenção de seus olhos.

Pôde perceber que o cabo da varinha dele estava para fora do bolso da calça. Ela analisou o ambiente e o homem à sua frente. Constatou que, se fosse rápida o bastante, teria uma ótima chance de pegar a varinha dele e desaparatar dali. Não podia fugir desarmada. Era suicídio.

Imaginou um plano rápido em sua mente e, imediatamente, o pôs em prática. Malfoy parecia ainda não ter percebido sua presença.

Abriu a porta devagar e o mais silenciosamente que pôde, o suficiente para que seu corpo magro atravessasse. Entrou sorrateiramente, tendo o cuidado de não pisar em nenhum caco de vidro para não chamar a atenção do Comensal.

Aproximou-se devagar e, num gesto rápido, esticou o braço em direção ao bolso dele.

A poucos centímetros da varinha, sentiu uma mão gélida segurar firme o seu pulso.

- Pensa que eu sou idiota, Weasley?

A voz de Draco era rouca e ele agora a encarava.

Ela se perdeu por um momento nos olhos cinza dele, mas, caindo em si, tentou soltar seu braço. Não teve sucesso.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – A voz dele vibrava de ódio, assim como os seus olhos avermelhados.

Ginny sentiu o corpo gelar e, pela primeira vez desde que fora sequestrada, sentiu medo.

* * *

**N/A:**

E aí Pessoas... Que tal o capítulo?

A partir do próximo vai ter muita ação e muitas emoções... Aguardem...

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que recebi de Schaala (Minha Beta Querida) e Yela.

Espero mais reviews nesse capítulo, hein? Preciso de incentivos para escrever essa fic tão diferente do meu estilo!

**SUBMIT REVIEW p/ incentivar uma autora insegura com a fic!**

**Beijooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_- Onde você pensa que vai? – A voz dele vibrava de ódio, assim como os seus olhos vermelhos._

_Ginny sentiu o corpo gelar e, pela primeira vez desde que fora sequestrada, sentiu medo._

Enquanto a ruiva se perdia nos olhos cinzentos dele, tentando decifrar o que eles estavam demonstrando, Draco fez um movimento rápido, pondo-se de pé e levando-a junto.

Quando Ginny deu por si, já estava contra a parede. Tinha uma das mãos de Malfoy apertando seu pescoço, enquanto a outra segurava a varinha, pressionando a ponta desta contra sua bochecha.

Ela sentia o corpo tremer e o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões. Imediatamente a sua cabeça começou a latejar.

Instintivamente, ela espalmou suas mãos no peito dele, tentando afastá-lo.

- O que é? Está com medo agora? – Ele tinha um sorriso quase maníaco no rosto. Todas as palavras que proferiam não passavam de sussurros roucos.

- Malfoy...

- Não vai fazer mais perguntas? Não quer mais conversar?

- Me larga...

Quando ele realmente olhou para a garota, viu que ela já revirava os olhos e tinha a respiração muito espaçada. Antes que ela desmaiasse, ele a soltou. Observou ela escorregar pela parede e cair sentada no chão, tentando desesperadamente absorver oxigênio.

- Não se esqueça da sua posição aqui. Além de uma pobretona-Weasley-traidora-do-sangue, você é minha prisioneira, não tem uma varinha e foi recebida com uma seçãozinha de tortura. Portanto, não se atreva a tentar algo que ache esperto, porque terá consequências.

Ela não o olhava. Mantinha a cabeça abaixada entre os joelhos tentando buscar por um pouco de ar.

Ele a observou por um tempo. Parecia ser uma garota muito resistente, mas sabia que ela estava debilitada. Perdera muito sangue e a poção que lhe dera não era instantânea. Levaria pelo menos uma semana até o volume de sangue voltar ao normal.

Entretanto, aquilo não tinha nenhum significado para ele naquele momento. Segurou firme o braço dela, sem se preocupar se a estaria machucando, e a fez levantar-se e encará-lo.

- E então Weasley, não vai fazer nada?

Com muita dificuldade, ela levantou o rosto e encarou o homem a sua frente. Ela não conseguia decifrar o que a sombra que habitava os olhos dele queria dizer. Não conseguindo sustentar o olhar por muito tempo, começou a analisar cada detalhe do rosto dele. Estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir a respiração dele contra seu rosto. E, pela primeira vez, analisou a cicatriz que ele tinha no lado esquerdo do rosto fino e pálido.

- Achou bonita? Também quer uma dessa? Não está satisfeita com a que eu te dei? – E, com a mão livre, Draco percorreu a cicatriz dela por cima da blusa. Era extensa e seguia desde o meio dos seios até perto do umbigo.

Ela estremeceu com o toque dele, e, encarando-o, falou.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, doninha. Sei que você não passa de um "pau mandado" do seu Lord. E se não me matou ainda, é porque ele me quer viva. E você não pode fazer nada. – Ginny sabia que era muito corajosa, mas naquela situação ela estava em completa desvantagem. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por não conseguir simplesmente ficar calada ao invés de incitar mais o Malfoy.

Ela tinha mexido na ferida dele. Não só mexido como enfiado uma adaga aumentando o ferimento.

- Não fale do que não sabe. – Ele sibilou antes de jogá-la contra outra parede do quarto. Ela bateu as costas com força, mas conseguiu manter-se em pé. Encarava o loiro à sua frente enquanto um calor percorria o seu corpo. Uma vontade quase insana de fazê-lo sofrer tudo o que ela tinha sofrido até ali. Sem escolhas por não ter uma varinha, Ginny avançou sobre ele.

Começaram então uma briga corporal. Ginny tinha certa destreza não só por ter crescido em meio a seis homens, mas também porque recebera esse tipo de treinamento na Ordem.

Enquanto ela tentava socá-lo, ele se defendia e tentava imobilizá-la, mas não a atacava. Aquela luta estava se mostrando inútil. Ginny estava fraca e debilitada, e não era nada fácil lutar com Malfoy. Tinha dúvidas se, mesmo que estivesse cem por cento, ela teria algum sucesso.

Percorreram o pequeno cômodo nessa estranha dança de movimentos braçais, até que Draco sentiu que se encostara à cama. Nesse momento, ela desferiu um soco em seu queixo, acertando-o e fazendo com que ele caísse deitado. Ela avançou para cima dele, muito vermelha e com os olhos em chamas, cega pelo ódio. Ele estava deitado com ela sentada em sua cintura. Se fosse em outra situação, Draco até gostaria daquela posição. Antes que ela tentasse atacá-lo novamente, ele girou o corpo, invertendo as posições. Costumava ter prática com esses "exercícios" também.

Sem dar tempo para ela se levantar, Draco ficou de pé e conseguiu imobilizá-la. Prendeu um dos braços nas costas dela e, com a outra mão, segurou-a pelos cabelos, fazendo-a se levantar.

Os olhos dela lacrimejaram com a dor em sua cabeça, mas ele não se importava. Empurrou-a até que ela estivesse prensada novamente contra uma parede, porém, dessa vez, de costas para ele.

- Ainda acha que pode contra mim, sua tola? – Ele ofegava, e sussurrou essas palavras bem próximas a seu ouvido, fazendo todos os pêlos dela se arrepiarem. Ela ainda tremia, mas dessa vez era de ódio.

Mesmo que ela quisesse falar algo, não conseguiria, pois seu rosto estava de lado, prensado contra a parede. Vendo que ela desistira de reagir, ele a soltou.

Ela virou-se e, desejando sair correndo dali, o empurrou para o lado. Draco pisou em algum objeto que ainda jazia no chão, desequilibrando-se. Num ato reflexo para não cair, ele a segurou. As costas de Draco foram de encontro a um espelho de corpo inteiro, quebrando-o. Os dois se desequilibraram e caíram no chão que, nesse momento, estava completamente coberto de cacos de vidro.

Ginny sentiu algo afiado penetrar em sua coxa, mas não reclamou. Não queria se demonstrar mais frágil do que estava. Ouviu-o gemer um pouco por causa do impacto. Olhou de esguelha para ele, e o observou de olhos fechados enquanto massageava a parte de trás da cabeça.

Por um breve segundo, Ginny não soube explicar o porquê da luta dos dois. Porém, lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual ela estava ali, e das provocações que lançara para o Comensal ao seu lado.

Ela foi tirada de seus devaneios quando Draco levantou-se e puxou-a junto. Antes que não resistisse à tentação de matá-la, segurou-a forte pelo braço e arrastou-a até o outro quarto. Ela não demonstrou resistência, e nem tinha forças para isso. Apenas se deixou levar.

Ele a empurrou para cama indelicadamente. Depois que caiu contra o colchão, Ginny se encolheu em posição fetal.

Ela sentia-se cansada, dolorida e com uma forte vontade de chorar, mas não faria aquilo. Não na frente dele. Sua garganta doía e os pulmões ainda tentavam se recuperar, sem falar de todas as outras dores que sentia pelo corpo.

- Não saia mais desse quarto, não faça perguntas e não ouse dar uma de engraçadinha. Além disso, a casa é enfeitiçada e, se você conseguir sair, estará em território inimigo. Por incrível que possa parecer, você está mais segura aqui.

Ela não se moveu depois das palavras dele. Virando de costas, Draco saiu do quarto e bateu a porta. Entretanto, não a trancou. Ele sabia que, depois do susto, ela não se atreveria a tentar algo novamente.

Ele estava ofegante. O ódio e a adrenalina ainda correndo-lhe nas veias. Foi até seu banheiro, despiu-se e, com a varinha, retirou alguns cacos de vidro que tinham penetrado em sua pele.

Queria ter matado de vez aquela Weasley, vontade não lhe faltou. Mas não poderia fazer isso, pois ela era muito valiosa e seria fundamental para os seus planos. Precisava apenas mantê-la quieta, o que estava se mostrando uma missão muito difícil. E quanto à confiança dela, que ele precisaria conquistar, isso se tornara uma missão impossível. Ele tinha que pensar agora num plano B.

* * *

Depois do incidente pela manhã, Ginny só vira Draco quando ele trouxe uma refeição para ela: carne enlatada, ovos fritos e leite.

Ele deixou o prato em cima de uma mesinha no quarto e saiu sem olhar nenhuma vez para ela e sem dirigir-lhe nenhuma palavra.

Draco passou o dia na quente cozinha/sala de poções. Em alguns momentos, rabiscava suas idéias de fuga num pergaminho. Em outros, acompanhava fórmulas em uns livros e preparava poções de diferentes cores e aromas.

Vez ou outra ele lançava um olhar até a porta do aposento, sentindo-se observado. Na verdade, achava que a qualquer momento a sua prisioneira apareceria ali para lhe importunar, mas isso não aconteceu. "Será que ela resolveu obedecer ao que eu lhe disse? Não... Ela não cederia tão fácil assim" Draco pensou com uma expressão de intrigado.

* * *

Ginevra ainda estava deitada na cama. Não tinha forças e nem fome para se levantar e ir comer o que Malfoy lhe trouxera.

Sentia o corpo muito pesado e dolorido. A cabeça doía muito – e ela concluiu que, desde que chegara naquela casa, estava constantemente com dor de cabeça -, sua coxa estava dolorida e sentia frio. Cobriu-se com a manta que estava em cima da cama e ficou ali, apenas quieta.

* * *

Estranhando a ausência da ruiva, surgiu o temor de que ela tivesse feito a loucura de fugir. Decidiu conferir se ela ainda estava no quarto.

Encaminhou-se até o aposento e abriu a porta vagarosamente. Viu um embrulho sobre a cama. Percebeu que era Ginny enrolada na manta. Observou também a comida intocada.

- Eu ainda não estou envenenando sua comida, Weasley. – Ele falou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta, e ela nem se moveu. Aproximou-se da cama para falar mais algum desaforo, porém, a visão que teve o assustou.

Ela estava muito pálida e tremia. A testa estava muito suada, fazendo com que o cabelo ficasse grudado nela.

Ao tocar em seu rosto, percebeu que ela ardia em febre.

Ele tirou o cobertor dela, sob muitos protestos, e começou a analisar o seu corpo magro. Ela devia ter se ferido com algum caco de vidro. Era a única explicação para aquilo. Apesar de vontade de sobra, em nenhum momento desferira nenhum golpe contra a garota.

Percebeu então que a calça dela tinha uma mancha na altura da coxa. Rasgou o tecido e constatou sua teoria: havia um corte profundo ali e o vidro do espelho ainda estava alojado. O corte estava bastante inflamado.

Fez o mesmo feitiço que tinha feito em si mesmo mais cedo. Ainda achou mais alguns pequenos cacos de vidro alojados no corpo dela e os retirou.

Foi até a cozinha e, quando voltou, ela estava na mesma posição.

Sentou-se a cama e colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo. Com certa dificuldade, a fez beber a poção contra febre e para o sono. Deteu-se um tempo em observar o rosto da garota suado pela febre. Ela tinha a pele alva e salpicada por sardas. "Uma cicatriz não ficaria nada bem nesse rosto". Ele maneou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento.

Quando fez menção de se levantar, ela acomodou-se mais no colo dele. Draco levou uma mão até os cabelos rubros dela. Não se lembrava da última vez que estivera tão próximo assim de uma mulher. E ela era realmente bela. Antes que sua mão acariciasse as madeixas de Ginny, ele decidiu se levantar. Colocou a cabeça dela delicadamente no travesseiro.

Ao se levantar, pegou um outro frasco que trouxera e passou a poção cicatrizante em seu corte, que não cicatrizara totalmente com o feitiço. Também notou que não era só o rosto que ela tinha de bonito. Apesar de magra, também tinha um corpo bem torneado. Quando a imagem dela sem camisa povoou sua mente, decidiu cobri-la com a manta e, tentando não admirar a garota novamente, deixou o quarto.

Nesse momento, ela verbalizava seus delírios, devidos à temperatura ainda alta de seu corpo.

- Malfoy... – Depois de balbuciar esse nome, ela adormeceu profundamente.

* * *

**N/A:**

Hello Galerinha!

E aí, o que acharam do capítulo... Demorou pra sair... Li, reli umas quinhentas vezes... E minha beta querida que me ajudou a deixá-lo melhor!

Pois é, como já disse, essa fic tá me dando bastante trabalho... É muito diferente de td o que já escrevi. Mas com o incentivo de vcs, essa fic vai saindo...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Agradeço às reviews: **SallyRide**, **Fermalaquias**, **Yela**, **Kandra **(Oi querida! Que bom que começou a ler essa fic tb! Espero que goste! Beijoooos), **Schaala**, **Lyla **(Nossa, fiquei emocionada com a sua review. Muito obrigada! Isso me deixa muito feliz e muito motivada para escrever cada vez mais. Beijoooos).

Bom, só me resta pedir o incentivo de vcs para continuar esse projeto.

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Draco voltou à cozinha preocupado com o estado de saúde da garota. Ela mal tinha se recuperado de uma sessão de tortura com um corte profundo no peito e, agora, tinha um corte profundo e inflamado na coxa.

Ele concluiu que precisava se controlar mais e não provocar mais nenhum ferimento nela, afinal, para pôr em prática seus planos de fuga, ela precisava estar cem por cento. Mas não era só o fato do plano. Algo dentro de Draco repelia os pensamentos de feri-la novamente. Vê-la tão debilitada e machucada despertara-lhe... Pena? "É. É pena." Forçou-se a pensar. Não gostava da idéia de estar preocupado com uma inimiga, ainda mais ela sendo uma Weasley.

Draco decidira levá-la junto com ele quando fugisse. Num primeiro momento, seu plano era sumir dali e deixá-la para Voldemort decidir o que fazer com aquela Traidora do Sangue. Mas agora, Draco tinha pensado melhor. Vira o jeito como Voldemort a tratara, e o quanto ela seria importante, uma vez nas mãos dos Comensais.

E tinha plena consciência do seu valor para a Ordem da Fênix. Seria beneficiado de ambos os lados: enfureceria Voldemort por tirá-la de suas mãos, e ganharia uma dívida com o lado do bem, o que garantiria para ele uma fuga sem muitos problemas.

O plano que tinha em mente era simples de se concretizar, mas ainda dependia da Weasley para pô-lo em prática. E uma das coisas que precisava dela, era sua integridade física.

Deveria ser por essa preocupação que, em menos de vinte minutos, estava de volta ao quarto da garota, sentado em sua poltrona verde, olhando-a.

Ela já não tremia mais. Dormia tranquilamente, um sono sem sonhos. Passou a mão levemente pela testa dela. Já não estava com febre. Ele foi até o banheiro e voltou com uma bacia com água e toalhas limpas. Lembrava-se que, há pouco, ela estivera bastante suada.

Afastou o cabelo da testa de Ginny e, com uma das toalhas úmidas, começou a passá-la na testa da garota.

Pouco depois de iniciar essa tarefa, ouviu a porta da sala abrir-se num estrondo. Agradeceu a Merlin pela ruiva estar novamente adormecida. Ele já sabia quem era sua visita ilustre.

Contra a sua vontade, Draco se encaminhou até a sala de estar e encarou seu Lord nas costumeiras vestes pretas e com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Cadê a garota?

- Ainda adormecida, Milord. – Draco disse, fazendo uma breve reverência com a cabeça. – A poção do sono age por até quatro dias. – Mentiu, mas ele tinha aprendido a Oclumência, portanto, não se preocupava.

- Onde ela está, seu verme?

Draco cerrou os dentes e contou, mentalmente, até dez. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, virou-se e começou a seguir para o quarto da garota.

Abriu a porta e deu espaço para o homem entrar.

Draco ia acompanhá-lo, mas Voldemort virou-se, ainda na porta, e apontou-lhe a varinha.

- Suma daqui.

O loiro titubeou por um instante, mas decidiu obedecer à ordem. Virou-se e se encaminhou para a cozinha. Não iria sair da casa.

Sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. "O que será que Voldemort quer a sós com a Weasley?" Pensou. Ele estava sentindo um misto de indignação, raiva e preocupação.

Suprimiu a vontade de tentar ouvir através da porta e ficou apenas esperando.

* * *

Voldemort se aproximou da cama da garota. Ela dormia serenamente com os olhos cerrados e a boca entreaberta. Ainda estava coberta pela manta.

Ele aproximou o rosto da garota e inalou seu cheiro. O cheiro doce de rosas que emanava de seus cabelos.

- Em breve você será minha, menina.

Como se tivesse ouvido o que ele dissera, ela soltou um suspiro.

- Gosta da idéia? Em breve, minha querida.

O homem pálido levantou sua mão branca e esquelética até o rosto da garota, alisando grosseiramente sua pele, numa tentativa de acariciá-la.

Ninguém sabia, e jamais alguém tomaria conhecimento, mas desde que aquela garota ruiva trocara confidências com um certo diário, uma ligação tinha sido criada entre eles. Parte da alma de Voldemort tinha a essência dela. E ele sentia que essa pequena parte de Ginny transmitia-lhe uma força surpreendente.

Com um ritual simples, teria toda a alma da garota para si, fortalecendo-o. E era isso que ele pretendia fazer com a ruiva, apesar de sentir um pesar imenso em ter que se desfazer do corpo dela.

Passou a mão também pelo corpo magro: seios, barriga, braços e pernas, sentindo uma imensa vontade de deflorá-la. "Mas não terá graça se eu não puder ouvir seus gritos" ele pensou com um sorriso malicioso estampando os lábios, enquanto via o corpo da garota estremecer levemente.

- Tom... – Ela murmurou ainda sonolenta.

- Não Ginevra. Sou muito melhor do que aquele garoto tolo.

- Não... Tom... Não... – Ela balbuciava palavras desconexas, mas ainda não estava acordada. Talvez tivesse reconhecido o toque frio do homem à sua frente.

- Muito em breve, menina, será minha. Só minha.

Num movimento rápido, levantou-se e, dando uma última olhada na garota adormecida, saiu do quarto.

* * *

Draco andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha, ansioso e temeroso.

Suprimia o impulso de ir até o quarto ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando não aguentou mais, seus pés fizeram o caminho de volta à Ginny.

Ao passar pela sala de estar, o Comensal viu seu Lord vindo ao seu encontro.

- Cuide direito dela seu imprestável. Preciso dela viva.

- Sim, Milord.

- E não encoste um dedo nela. A garota é minha. – Voldemort usava um tom de voz baixo e ameaçador. – Se eu souber que você chegou próximo demais dela... Você sofrerá o dobro que o inútil do seu pai sofreu.

Draco estava furioso demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Repudiava as ameaças do Lord e, mais do que nunca, sentia necessidade de atingi-lo. Ginny seria perfeita para isso.

Após uma breve reverência do loiro, Voldemort saiu pela porta da sala, não hesitando em batê-la com força.

* * *

Depois de ver o homem sair, Draco respirou fundo por alguns segundos, tentando controlar seus instintos. Em seguida, correu até o quarto de Ginny para ver como ela estava. Temia que ele tivesse feito algo com ela.

Abriu a porta vagarosamente, e viu-a ainda adormecida. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, analisando-a. A manta não a cobria mais, e ela estampava uma expressão de dor.

Ele alisou o rosto dela delicadamente.

- Não... Tom...

Ela se agitou um pouco com o toque dele, e Draco não teve outra alternativa se não sacudi-la um pouco, para despertá-la dos delírios.

- Weasley, acorde. Está tudo bem. Ginny...

Ela abriu os olhos, relutante, encarando as orbes cinzentas à sua frente.

- Malfoy... Voldemort, ele...

- Shh. – Ele tocou os lábios dela, fazendo-a calar-se. – Ele esteve aqui, mas já foi embora.

- O que ele quer comigo? – Ela tinha a voz rouca.

- Não é óbvio? Desestabilizar o Potter e todos da sua família emocionalmente.

- Mas... Eu e o Harry não... Não temos nada. Pra falar a verdade, há meses eu não o vejo.

- Como você mesma esfregou na minha cara, eu só sigo ordens. Não sei o que se passa na mente insana do Lord, mas tenho certeza que ele só quer te usar de isca.

Ainda deitada, ela encarou o teto, pensativa. Sabia que, nesse momento, sua família deveria estar buscando qualquer pista dela, qualquer forma de encontrá-la viva. E sabia também que, se fosse usada como isca, Harry cairia direitinho. Não namoravam mais, desde o início da guerra, mas sempre estivera bem claro os sentimentos que um nutria pelo outro. Não o via há meses, era verdade, porém a distância não apagara os sentimentos por ele.

- Eu tenho uma proposta para você, Weasley. – Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, enquanto a observava, Draco decidiu que já estava na hora de pôr o plano em prática.

- Proposta? – Ela perguntou tentando sentar-se.

Ele ajudou-a a se escorar na cabeceira da cama e sentou-se no colchão, de frente para ela.

- Sim. Você já deve ter percebido meu desagrado em estar obedecendo ao Lord.

- Claro. Não foi por causa do meu comentário que você surtou?

Ele encarou os olhos chocolates dela. Não viu pena nem arrependimento. Ela apenas lhe lançava um olhar intrigado e desafiador.

- Pois bem... Eu decidi fugir.

- Depois de me sequestrar e me torturar você simplesmente decide fugir? – A voz dela saiu bastante alterada, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se. – Você é tão insano quanto ele. Divertiu-se às minhas custas e agora...

- Deixe-me terminar. – Ele falou na sua usual voz arrastada, demonstrando deboche.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o encarou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ignorando seus músculos doloridos.

- Eu vou fugir, mas levarei você...

- AGORA VOCÊ SURTOU DE VEZ...

- CALE-SE. – Ele também gritou para calá-la. - Posso terminar de falar?

- Olha aqui, se você tá pensando que eu...

- Eu estou propondo um acordo, Weasley. Ouça-me. Eu vou fugir dessa casa, de Hogsmeade, do país. Levarei você de volta para a Ordem, de volta para a sua família. Se eu te deixar sozinha por aqui, ou no meio do caminho, você morre, entendeu?

- E o que você ganha com isso? Você não tá fazendo isso só para descobrir onde é a sede não, né?

- Claro que não. Há formas mais fáceis de se descobrir isso. Aceita o acordo?

- E o que você vai querer em troca?

- Apenas a certeza de que poderei fugir sem ter ninguém da Ordem no meu pé.

Ela apertou os olhos, encarando-o desconfiada e descrente.

- Podemos fazer um pacto. Se for quebrado, um de nós morrerá. Eu prometo te levar a salvo de volta para os seus amigos e familiares, e você promete encobrir minha fuga.

Um silêncio sepulcral dominou o pequeno cômodo. A cabeça de Ginny trabalhava fervorosamente. "Um pacto" ela pensava "se realmente fizermos um pacto, ele não poderá quebrá-lo". Ela ainda pensou por um tempo, encarando o homem sério à sua frente.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Ginny simplesmente aceitou. Algo dentro de si dizia que ele falava a verdade. E uma vez feito o pacto, ela estaria de volta aos braços dos seus.

Sem dizer nada, apenas estendeu a mão para Draco.

Um pouco surpreso pela rápida decisão da garota, e da pouca relutância dela, o loiro pegou um canivete em seu bolso e a varinha.

O pacto consistia em fazer um contato entre os sangues dos bruxos, selando assim uma ligação que só seria quebrada ou com o cumprimento do acordo, ou com a morte de uma das partes.

Draco aproximou a lâmina da mão da garota, mas algo o repelia a derramar mais sangue dela. Vendo que ele titubeava, Ginny tirou o instrumento das mãos dele.

Quando as mãos se tocaram, ambos sentiram como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o corpo deles. Seus olhos imediatamente se encararam.

Com certa dificuldade, ela quebrou o contato visual e, já com o canivete em mãos, fez um corte superficial na palma de sua mão esquerda.

Estendeu o objeto prateado e ele o pegou, evitando tocá-la. Fez o mesmo em sua mão direita, e observou por algum tempo o sangue escorrer.

Ela estendeu a mão cortada em direção a ele, e ele a apertou.

Nesse momento, uma brisa passou por eles, agitando alguns fios de cabelo dos dois, e fazendo a chama das velas tremularem. Ele segurou a varinha com a mão livre e, apontando-a para a mão, mas sem desviar o contato visual que havia se instalado novamente, jurou:

- Prometo levar Ginevra Weasley de volta para casa, sã e salva.

Um fio dourado saiu de sua varinha e envolveu as mãos deles. Imediatamente, eles sentiram um calor emanando daquele fio dourado que agora se tecia sobre as mãos deles.

Ela pegou a varinha que ele lhe oferecia, e também fez seu juramento.

- Prometo assegurar que a fuga de Draco Malfoy seja bem sucedida, sem perseguição dos meus aliados.

Dessa vez, um fio prateado saiu da varinha e envolveu as mãos, e a sensação foi se que um sopro gelado os envolvia. O fio prateado teceu-se ao fio dourado.

Eles apenas observaram o emaranhado de fios brilhantes se transformar numa névoa fina, até sumir.

Como se ainda estivessem hipnotizados, demoraram a soltar as mãos. Draco tomou a atitude de quebrar o contato visual, fazendo-os despertarem de seus transes. Ao separarem as mãos, os cortes haviam sumido.

O pacto estava feito, e agora não poderia mais ser quebrado. Se alguém o desobedecesse, pagaria com a morte.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí Pessoassss...

O que acharam desse capítulo?

Mais uma aparição de** Tio Voldie** e, claro, essa explicação da alma da Ginny e tal, foi tudo da minha cabecinha... Nada em relação à história real da tia J.K., Ok?

Espero que tenham gostado. Finalmente surgindo um climinha entre esses dois, né? Próximo capítulo, o início da fuga!

Agradecimento às Reviews maravilhosas que recebi: **Schaala**, **Ju Rodrigues**, **G. Granger**, **Kandra** (Que bom que está gostando Querida! Obrigada pela review... Beijooos), **SallyRide**, **Yela**, **Biela Bells**, **Mimsy Riddle.**

**Por favor, deixem um incentivo para uma autora carente!**

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

_Eles apenas observaram os fios brilhantes se transformarem numa névoa fina, até sumirem._

_Como se ainda estivessem hipnotizados, demoraram a soltar as mãos. Draco tomou a atitude de quebrar o contato visual, fazendo-os despertarem de seus transes. Ao separarem as mãos, os cortes haviam sumido._

_O pacto estava feito, e agora não poderia mais ser quebrado. Se alguém o desobedecesse, pagaria com a morte._

- E agora Malfoy, o que faremos?

- Precisamos sair dessa casa o mais rápido possível. Estamos em território de Comensais e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está me vigiando de perto. – Draco disse num tom frio e Ginny percebeu uma sombra passar em seus olhos.

- Algum plano?

- Levando em conta que você não tem uma varinha e que não poderemos nem aparatar, nem usar Flu ou Chave do Portal, só nos resta uma alternativa: fugir a pé.

- Hã? Você enlouqueceu de vez. Como fugiremos a pé? Por que não podemos simplesmente aparatar?

- Esqueceu que Voldemort agora controla o Ministério? Eles têm total controle da rede de Flu e de Chaves de Portais. E as aparatações estão sendo monitoradas também. Não podemos arriscar.

- E sair em meio a um bairro de Comensais não é se arriscar?

- Não se estivermos disfarçados. Tenho uma capa e uma máscara extra. Você se vestirá de Comensal.

- E não detectarão que eu não sou Comensal.

- Não se você não retirar a máscara ou baixar seu capuz. É comum Comensais andarem em duplas em missões.

- E quanto ao fato de eu estar sem minha varinha? Afinal, o que você fez com ela?

- Você a deixou cair no beco, quando te sequestrei. Não perdi meu tempo voltando lá para buscá-la. – Ele disse com uma voz arrastada. – No caminho nós resolvemos isso. Agora precisamos ir.

- Mas já?

- Claro. Qual a parte do "_não temos tempo_" que você não entendeu?

- Não enche, doninha.

Draco sorriu sem-humor e se levantou da cama e estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Ignorando a mão estendida, Ginny se levantou da cama, mas imediatamente sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas e, instintivamente, segurou-se no braço de Draco.

- Você ainda não está totalmente recuperada.

- Eu estou bem, ok? Já agüentei coisas piores.

Ele a olhou profundamente. Esperou que ela respirasse fundo umas duas vezes, até largá-lo e se sustentar em pé, sozinha.

- O que você fez com minha calça? – Ela perguntou vendo a grande fenda do tecido na altura da coxa.

- Cuidei do seu ferimento.

Ela corou um pouco e estendeu a mão. Ele a olhou intrigado, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Quer me dar sua varinha para eu consertar esse estrago?

- Não.

Ela bufou de raiva.

- Não vou estuporá-lo, apesar de vontade não me faltar.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos e, sabendo que não sairiam dali enquanto ela não consertasse a calça, Draco estendeu-lhe o instrumento.

Ao pegar a varinha, ela apontou para o peito dele e sorriu marota.

- Você não devia confiar tanto assim em mim, sabia?

Ele apenas a encarou sério, esperando ela fazer o que quer tivesse em mente.

Em seguida, ainda sorrindo, ela apontou para sua coxa e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo o tecido voltar a ser o que era antes de ser cortado.

- Com medo, Malfoy?

- Não de você. – Ele disse pegando a varinha das mãos dela. – Agora vamos logo.

- E minha blusa? Essa com certeza não é a minha.

Draco revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Estamos no meio de uma Guerra, prestes a fugir e a sermos perseguidos pelo Lord das Trevas e tudo com o que você se preocupa é a sua roupa?

- Eu só quero saber...

- Foi para o lixo, ok? Rasgada e completamente manchada de sangue. Satisfeita? – Ele disse numa voz alterada, impaciente.

Ginny manteve o semblante sério, mas ria por dentro. Adorava irritar Malfoy, principalmente quando ele não a atacava. Sentia-se novamente em Hogwarts ao fazer isso.

- Tudo bem, fazer o quê? – Ela disse num suspiro cansado.

Ele revirou novamente os olhos e saiu do quarto. Ela o seguiu.

Foram até a cozinha e, imediatamente, Draco começou a separar vários vidros com poções diferentes em cima da mesa. Ainda nessa maratona, de ir a um armário ou a uma bancada e voltar com frascos até a mesa, ele disse:

- Weasley, vá até o meu quarto. No armário você encontrará uma bolsa preta, duas capas compridas, também pretas e duas máscaras brancas na primeira gaveta. Também pegue duas mantas, dois lençóis, duas camisas pretas de botão e duas calças. Rápido.

Ela tentou memorizar todas as ordens que ele deu e voltou ao corredor escuro. Além da porta do quarto dela, havia mais três portas. A primeira que abriu, em frente ao seu quarto, era um banheiro. A segunda, um quarto. Ginny supôs que fosse o de Draco e entrou.

Foi até o armário e tentou pegar tudo o mais rápido que pôde. A bolsa preta que Draco dissera a ela que estava no armário era um tanto pequena. Encolheu tudo o que precisariam com um feitiço que Hermione lhe ensinara e pôs tudo dentro da pequena bolsa.

Assim que terminou, encaminhou-se novamente para a cozinha, mas estacou na porta do banheiro. Sentia-se bastante suja e decidiu tomar uma ducha rápida.

Entrou no banheiro, despindo-se assim que fechou a porta. Ao sentir a água morna escorrendo pelo seu corpo, teve uma sensação maravilhosa de conforto. Sentia-se revigorada.

Ensaboou o corpo e lavou os cabelos tentando não se demorar muito.

Depois de vestida, ainda com os cabelos molhados, voltou para a cozinha. Draco arrumava os vidros de poções em um tipo de cinto, muito grande, e cheio de compartimentos.

- Encontrou tudo? Por que demorou tanto?

- Encontrei. – Ela resolveu ignorar a segunda pergunta.

- Ótimo. – E, de repente, ele parou o que estava fazendo e encarou a garota à sua frente. Sentira um perfume suave no ar, que não combinava com o ambiente. – Você tomou banho?

- Claro.

Ele não disse mais nada. Apenas forçou-se a não inalar mais o perfume que vinha dela e nem olhar para seu rosto emoldurado pelos cabelos molhados.

- Eu já encolhi tudo e pus dentro da bolsa.

- Ótimo. – Ele se limitou a dizer, encolhendo também seu kit de poções e entregando para ela. – Ponha tudo junto.

Ela guardou o kit e colocou a alça da bolsa transpassada em seus ombros.

Em silêncio, vestiram as capas negras que Draco a mandara pegar. Imediatamente ele pôs também a máscara, mas Ginny titubeou por um tempo, encarando o objeto em suas mãos.

- Coloque logo.

Ainda relutante, ela encostou a máscara no rosto, a qual se aderiu à face dela como se fosse uma segunda pele. Era uma sensação estranha.

- Vamos.

Draco segurou a mão dela e começaram a se encaminhar para a porta de saída. Ele murmurou alguns feitiços com a varinha. Tirou a proteção que havia na casa e colocou outros feitiços a fim de enganar o Lord por algum tempo. Tempo suficiente para saírem de Hogsmead.

Ao terminar de agitar sua varinha e proferir os feitiços, ele abriu a porta. Ainda segurava a mão de Ginny, sem perceber. E ela sentia um leve incômodo com o toque gelado da mão dele. Entretanto, também não o soltou. De certa forma, sentia-se mais segura com esse contato, por mais que ainda não confiasse inteiramente nele.

Assim que a porta foi aberta, um vento gélido do outono soprou sobre eles. Draco virou-se para ela e conferiu se o capuz cobria totalmente os cabelos vermelhos.

Trocaram um olhar profundo, através das máscaras. Ele maneou a cabeça e ela repetiu o movimento, como se estivessem confirmando a vontade de ambos de sair dali e dando forças para tal atitude.

Ele puxou-a pela mão para fora da casa. Já estava de madrugada, e o povoado estava mergulhado na penumbra.

Draco a guiou até o Três Vassouras. Precisariam se abastecer de mantimentos. Ainda não sabiam o que iriam enfrentar depois que saíssem dali.

O loiro abriu a porta do estabelecimento e agradeceu por só haver dois Comensais no recinto, e ambos estarem completamente embriagados. Riam alto e não falavam nenhuma frase com sentido.

Foi até o balcão com Ginny em seu encalço. Pediu algumas comidas em conserva, como carne, sardinha e salsichas, além de garrafas de água, leite e cerveja amanteigada. Completou o pedido com duas garrafas de Firewhisky. Sentiu o olhar reprovador da ruiva sobre si, mesmo sem poder vê-la, mas ignorou-a.

Madame Rosmerta aprendera a não questionar nenhum pedido de seus sombrios clientes, muito menos conversar com eles. Por isso, apenas entregou tudo o que o homem lhe pedira e se retirara de volta para a cozinha.

Os dois pegaram os mantimentos, encolheram e guardaram na bolsa que Ginevra trazia em seu ombro.

- Para onde agora? – Ela perguntou num sussurro.

- Sair daqui. – Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

Saíram do recinto andando lado a lado. Draco não tirava a mão do bolso segurando a varinha, e olhava atento para todos os lados.

Ginny também estava em estado de alerta. Apurava os ouvidos para qualquer ruído e tentava enxergar através da escuridão.

Quando já estavam no meio de uma praça, se encaminhando para uma rua oposta ao bar, que os tiraria do povoado, Draco sentiu a mão de Ginny se entrelaçar na sua. Não questionou nada e também não afastou o toque.

Ela, definitivamente, sentia-se mais segura ao ter algum tipo de contato humano enquanto fazia algo tão arriscado. Mesmo que fosse um contato entre ela e Draco Malfoy.*

* * *

**N/A:** Oi Pessoasssss

Demorei um pouquinho mais do que o normal pra postar, né? Mas é pq esse começo de ano ta meio agitado...

*A frase final recebe os créditos da minha BETA querida... Ela deu uma baita melhorada... Valeu Milaaa!

**Agradeço muitíssimo às review do último capítulo:**

**Schaala, SallyRide, 'Srta. Mandy Malfoy', Kandra **(Que bom que gostou do capítulo Flor! Beijoooos)**, Biela Bells, Yela, Rafaela **(Oi querida... Que bom que gostou da fic... Espero que continue acompanhando... Beijoooos) **!**

**Bom, acho que é isso. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Muitas emoções estão por vir! Não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião. É muito importante para mim!**

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

_Quando já estavam no meio de uma praça, se encaminhando para uma rua oposta ao bar, que os tiraria do povoado, Draco sentiu a mão de Ginny se entrelaçar na sua. Não questionou nada e também não afastou o toque._

_Ela, definitivamente, sentia-se mais segura ao ter algum tipo de contato humano enquanto fazia algo tão arriscado. Mesmo que fosse um contato entre ela e Draco Malfoy._

Ao atingirem a rua, deserta e escura, Ginny olhou para trás. Viu o povoado, no qual passeara tanto na época de escola, completamente abandonado e imerso em escuridão.

Ao longe, pôde discernir as silhuetas das torres de Hogwarts. O castelo era agora o Quartel General das Trevas. Essa visão fez o coração de Ginny apertar, mas ela não pôde observá-lo por muito tempo, pois Draco já lhe puxava em direção às sombras.

Andaram depressa e em silêncio durante um longo tempo. A sensação de perigo e a adrenalina correndo em suas veias os impulsionavam para seguirem apressados por aquele caminho, apesar da pouca visibilidade.

Por sorte, não encontraram nenhuma criatura viva pelo caminho. Durante cerca de quarenta minutos, apenas seguiram pela estrada de paralelepípedos que os levaria para fora de Hogsmeade.

Quando Ginny ia reclamar do cansaço em suas pernas, avistou um ponto de luz.

- Venha para as sombras. – Draco sussurrou, arrastando-a para o lado mais escuro da estrada.

A partir desse ponto, seguiram a passos lentos, cautelosos.

Atingiram o que parecia ser uma pequena praça com um lampião aceso fincado no meio. Em torno dela, pequenas casas pareciam em ruínas.

Seguiram agachados pelo local, tentando manter-se na escuridão. Draco ia à frente com Ginny logo atrás, seguindo-o de perto.

Ao ver o portão de uma das casas entreaberto, Draco empurrou-o e entrou sorrateiramente, escondendo-se atrás do muro. A ruiva fez o mesmo.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, encostados ao muro parcialmente destruído. Só então se deram conta do quanto estavam ofegantes.

- Onde estamos? – A voz de Ginny não passava de um sussurro.

- Essa é uma vila pertencente à Hogsmeade. Mas é um território considerado neutro, pois não é habitado desde que mais da metade dos moradores foram mortos.

Ela não disse nada depois de ouvir esse comentário, apenas encostou a cabeça no muro e passou a analisar a construção à sua frente. Era uma casa de dois andares, mas não parecia ser muito ampla. Não possuía mais telhado e o primeiro andar parecia estar completamente destruído. Todas as janelas estavam quebradas.

- Vem.

Draco se levantou e se encaminhou para os fundos da casa. A ruiva, sem ter opção, o seguiu, até encontrá-lo sentado em cima de alguns escombros.

Com cuidado para não pisar em alguma madeira apodrecida ou uma pedra em falso, ela conseguiu chegar até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E agora?

- Precisamos traçar nossa rota, e rápido. Só poderemos nos mover à noite, é o único horário seguro.

Ela esperou ele continuar a falar, ainda analisava o estado em que a casa se encontrava. Sentiu os olhos deles sobre si e virou-se para encará-lo.

- E então? – Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ela não pôde ver sua expressão por debaixo da máscara, mas conseguiu imaginá-la.

- Então o quê? Quer que eu trace a rota? Pensei que você já tinha tudo planejado.

Ele soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Preciso saber o destino para o qual eu tenho que te levar. Se eu não souber, como vou traçar um plano?

- Eu sabia!

- O quê?

- Essa era a sua intenção desde o início: saber onde fica a sede da Ordem.

- Olha aqui garota, não temos tempo para infantilidades. Esqueceu do nosso pacto? Eu só quero despejá-la pra sumir e salvar meu pescoço.

- Mas pode ter algo por trás das suas "intenções" e...

Ele levantou-se contrariado de onde estava, interrompendo a fala da garota. Começou andando de um lado para o outro sobre uma tábua de madeira. Ela só o observava com curiosidade. Depois de respirar profundamente algumas vezes, Draco começou a falar como se explicasse algo para uma criança de cinco anos.

- Eu não quero saber onde fica a Ordem. Eu quero saber para onde eu preciso levá-la para cumprir minha parte no pacto. Pode ser qualquer lugar, contanto que você esteja segura. Apenas isso, ok?

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, mas ainda não confiava no homem à sua frente.

- O único lugar em que eu estaria segura seria na Ordem... – Ela pensou alto, enquanto encarava o nada. – Godric's Hollow.

- Hã?

- Godric's Hollow. A sede fica lá.

- Típico. Potter de volta às origens. – Draco falou debochado. Ginny achou melhor ignorar o comentário.

O loiro sentou-se novamente ao lado dela e puxou um mapa do bolso com uma pena.

- Aqui é o nosso destino... – E ele circulou o nome da cidade para onde iriam.

Analisaram juntos os povoados e cidades pelos quais poderiam passar: quais eram ocupados por Comensais e quais eram ocupados por aliados da Ordem. Identificaram também locais neutros e outros lugares fáceis para se esconderem, como bosques, florestas ou montanhas.

Ao terminarem o trabalho, viram o céu começar a ser tingido de laranja. O dia estava amanhecendo.

- Venha. Precisamos nos esconder.

Draco entrou na casa em ruínas. Um pouco relutante, Ginny o seguiu.

- Você não acha um pouco perigoso não? Eu não imaginei morrer esmagada por um telhado podre.

Draco soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Não se preocupe. Essa casa já está nesse estado há alguns anos. E eu lançarei alguns feitiços para mantê-la de pé.

Ginny sentou numa cadeira muito empoeirada e observou o Comensal fazer alguns feitiços apontando para o teto.

- Venha. Aqui na sala não é seguro.

Foram até uma porta do outro lado do aposento. O local parecia ter sido um quarto no passado. Havia uma cama, ainda inteira, e um guarda-roupa com as portas e as gavetas escancaradas. Roupas estavam espalhadas por todos os lados.

Ela sentou-se na cama, também empoeirada, e ele a seguiu.

- Dê-me a bolsa.

- Para quê? – Ele só suspirou e rolou os olhos.

Ela entregou a bolsa para o homem ao seu lado. Ele tirou os lençóis, as mantas e comida.

- Você precisa se alimentar. Desde que acordou não comeu nada. – Draco disse abrindo uma lata de sardinha e estendendo para ela, junto com uma garrafa de leite. – Sente-se na cadeira.

Ginny olhou intrigada para ele, mas decidiu não começar outra discussão. Sentou-se na cadeira igualmente empoeirada e começou a fazer sua refeição improvisada.

Observou o loiro cobrir o colchão com uma manta e um lençol. Deixou a outra manta dobrada ali.

- Você não tá pensando em dormir na cama e me deixar nessa cadeira, né?

- Era exatamente o que eu deveria fazer. Mas alguém tem de ficar acordado, alerta. E eu não confio em deixar você acordada, com minha varinha, enquanto eu durmo.

- É uma pena. Eu poderia me divertir um pouquinho.

- Não será dessa vez.

Ao encerrar a conversa, Draco tirou um dos vidros de poção do seu kit e derramou algumas gotas em sua boca.

- Pra que é isso? – Ginny perguntou ao observá-lo.

- Para garantir nossa segurança.

- Essa poção aumenta seus poderes?

- Não. Evita que eu durma.

- Então eu não estarei segura.

Ele bufou com o comentário da garota. Imaginava que ela estava aproveitando-se de sua vantagem no pacto para enfrentá-lo mais do que estava acostumada.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles enquanto Draco analisava mais uma vez o mapa e fazia algumas anotações em um pergaminho.

- Acho melhor você descansar. Não sabemos quando vamos ter uma oportunidade dessas novamente.

Ginevra decidiu não contestar, pois sentia as pálpebras pesadas, e sabia que enfrentariam um longo caminho até o seu destino final.

- Se você quiser que eu me deite, tem que sair da cama.

Draco segurou os papéis em seu colo e se levantou. Em seguida, seus olhos ficaram vidrados na cena que se desenrolava à sua frente: a ruiva tirava a capa negra que vestia e a máscara que tanto a incomodara. Soltou os cabelos que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, fazendo a cascata de cabelos ruivos caírem graciosamente.

Percebendo que encarava a ruiva mais do que deveria, obrigou-se a desviar o olhar e se afastar da cama, permitindo que ela se acomodasse. Observou-a deitar-se e se cobrir com a manta. Em seguida, não querendo mais encarar Ginevra, voltou a sentar-se na beirada da cama, de costas para ela, tentando concentrar-se em suas anotações.

* * *

Perto do meio-dia, Draco decidiu acordar a ruiva. Aproximou-se da cama com cautela e observou-a dormir profundamente, com a boca entreaberta. Tocou de leve em seu ombro, mas ela nem se moveu.

- Weasley, acorda.

Ginny sentou-se na cama de repente, como se tivesse levado um choque.

- O quê? O que aconteceu?

- Você é sempre neurótica assim?

- Só quando durmo na presença de um Comensal. – Ela falou ácida.

Ele se limitou a revirar os olhos.

- Fiz uma varredura pela vila. Não há nenhuma viva alma por aqui. Achei bom aproveitarmos para avançar em nossa jornada.

- Mas você não disse que só era seguro nos movermos à noite?

- Sim, mas não temos todo o tempo do mundo. Se surge uma oportunidade para seguirmos a viagem de dia, devemos aproveitá-la.

Ginny maneou a cabeça e se levantou da cama, cobrindo-se com a capa negra e recolocando a máscara. Depois de prender novamente os cabelos rubros, cobriu a cabeça com o capuz.

- A bolsa...

- Está comigo.

Draco ficou de frente para ela. Ele já estava de capa, mas ainda não tinha colocado a máscara. Ginny estranhou o olhar do loiro sobre si e sentiu o corpo estremecer levemente quando ele levantou as mãos e ajeitou seu capuz.

- Esses seus cabelos são facilmente identificáveis. Temos que tomar muito cuidado para escondê-los.

Depois disso, Draco pôs sua máscara, cobriu-se com o capuz e saiu em direção à rua. Um pouco receosa, mas sem alternativas, Ginny o seguiu.

Seria apenas impressão ou Malfoy estava-lhe causando arrepios que nada tinham a ver com aversão ou medo?

* * *

Em Hogsmeade, na antiga casa que Draco estava habitando, o ser de feições ofídicas irrompeu pela porta.

Estranhando o silêncio que se instalara ali, vasculhou rapidamente os cômodos.

Ao constatar que a casa estava vazia, Voldemort soltou um urro de ira. A casa pareceu estremecer, e uma fina chuva de poeira caiu sobre o homem.

- Aquele bastardo... Se arrependerá profundamente por ter me traído.

Voltando para o seu Quartel General, convocou vários Comensais da Morte para uma reunião urgente.

- Encontrem aquele traidor nojento e o tragam vivo. Ele terá a honra de ter uma morte longa e dolorosa em minhas mãos. – Seus olhos brilhavam de fúria, assustando até mesmo seus fiéis seguidores. – E também quero a garota viva. Entenderam seus vermes? VIVA!

Com medo de que o homem descontasse sua raiva neles, os Comensais saíram imediatamente em sua busca por Draco Malfoy e Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Não muito longe dali, os dois jovens disfarçados de comensais atravessavam um terreno bastante acidentado que ficava por trás da vila. Escondiam-se como podiam, atrás de árvores e arbustos.

Depois de algumas horas, caminhando debaixo do Sol frio do outono e enfrentando os ventos gélidos da estação, chegaram até Doagh*, um pequeno povoado bruxo, ainda neutro na Guerra, mas que já possuía vários Comensais infiltrados.

Draco agradeceu silenciosamente pela ruiva ser realmente forte e não reclamar em nenhum momento da caminhada. Ele seguia na frente, e ela não se opôs e nem tentou iniciar um diálogo. A garota apenas seguia os passos de Malfoy, absorta em seus pensamentos: as dúvidas que tinha sobre o homem à sua frente e sobre as verdadeiras intenções do Lord, o que a Ordem estaria fazendo para encontrá-la...

- Espere. – Draco disse segurando o braço de Ginny assim que avistaram algumas casas do povoado.

Ela olhou intrigada para ele, que fez o feitiço da desilusão em ambos, antes de continuarem a caminhada.

Esgueiraram-se pela rua pouco movimentada. Os olhos ávidos por encontrar um bom lugar para se esconderem.

Ao longe, Draco avistou algumas cabanas de pescadores na beira de um rio muito largo, que delimitava aquela região.

Segurou o braço de Ginny, que parara ao seu lado, e puxou-a em direção às cabanas.

A ruiva já ia perguntar que "local seguro" ele avistara quando percebeu para onde Draco a estava levando. Atrás das cabanas, havia pequenos galpões.

Correram para a parte de trás das estruturas e, por sorte, não passaram por ninguém. Começaram a espreitar pelas pequenas janelas o que era armazenado naqueles galpões.

Dois eram para armazenar peixes. O local era magicamente resfriado, portanto, péssima idéia se esconder nele.

Os outros dois armazenavam alguns barcos, redes e varas de pesca, madeira e ferramentas, tecidos para as velas das pequenas embarcações etc.

Draco abriu uma porta lateral de um dos galpões e entrou com Ginny.

- É perigoso nos escondermos aqui. – Ela falou esquadrinhando o local com os olhos.

- Eu sei. Só iremos descansar um pouco e comer.

- E depois?

- Vamos nos disfarçar. Precisamos de mais mantimentos. A água acabou e a comida não será suficiente para os próximos dias.

- Acho que tenho uma idéia. – Draco observou o olhar maroto que ela lançou para ele.

Levantando uma das sobrancelhas e encarando-a, sem compreendê-la, Draco apenas observou a garota passear pelo galpão observando tudo a sua volta.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá galerinha!

Mais um capítulo postado e, como muitas pediram, um pouquinho mais longo!

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente à minha** Beta Camila **que está me ajudando com essa fic e me dando bastante incentivo.

O próximo capítulo eu acho que vai demorar um pouquinho... To meio travada para escrever essa fic... Mas não vou abandoná-la como fiz com outras fics minhas...

Só preciso de mais incentivo da parte de vcs leitores, ok?

E um** beijão especial **para quem deixou seu recadinho aqui no capítulo passado. Adorei a todos. sei que já respondi alguns, e outros não... Mas pra ser sincera, eu me perdi! Não sei pra quem eu respondi ou não... Sahushasuiahusiaa... Portanto to deixando um beijo especial aqui pra todas e um **imenso abraço de agradecimento! São vcs que estão fazendo essa fic sair: Schaala, Yela, Mimsy Riddle, Biela Bells, Kandra, Rafaela.**

**Agradeço a todos que lêem, mesmo não deixando review. Mas saibam que esse pequeno gesto é muito importante para as ficwriters... É o que nos move a escrever mais e mais! **Portanto:

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**OBS:** **Minha BETA Mila fez uma CAPA MARAVILHOSA para a fic (Muito obrigada Querida *Tati dá abraço apertado em Mila*). O link está em meu profile. BJOS**

* * *

_- E depois?_

_- Vamos nos disfarçar. Precisamos de mais mantimentos. A água acabou e a comida não será suficiente para os próximos dias._

_- Acho que tenho uma idéia. – Draco observou o olhar maroto que ela lançou para ele._

_Levantando uma das sobrancelhas e encarando-a, sem compreendê-la, Draco apenas observou a garota passear pelo galpão observando tudo a sua volta._

Ginny pegou uma quantidade considerável de panos que, teoricamente, eram usados para fazer as velas das pequenas embarcações. Além disso, pegou um rolo de linha que havia ali.

- Pra que você vai querer isso? – O loiro perguntou intrigado.

- Nós não temos que nos disfarçar?

- E você pretende fazer o quê?

- Me dê sua varinha. – Ela disse estendendo a mão.

Ele soltou sua típica risada fria e olhou-a com sarcasmo.

- Mas é claro que não.

- Por acaso você conhece feitiços de corte e costura?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e disse num tom sarcástico.

- Claro que conheço. Quem você acha que fazia as vestes do Lord?

- Não seja ridículo, Malfoy. Dê-me a varinha ou não poderemos sair daqui tão cedo.

- Quem garante que você não vai me estuporar e aparatar?

- Eu preciso garantir sua fuga em segurança, não é? Se eu te jogasse aqui, por mais que me agrade a idéia, você não sobreviveria nem dez minutos.

Ainda não convencido das intenções da ruiva, mas sem ter outra alternativa, retirou a varinha do bolso e estendeu para a garota.

Ela estampou um sorriso vitorioso e agarrou a varinha antes que ele desistisse.

Draco sentou-se em um canto e apenas observou o trabalho da ruiva. Ela agitava a varinha e murmurava alguns feitiços, enquanto o tecido ia magicamente se tecendo, formando duas calças e duas batas.

- É isso que ensinam a vocês na Ordem?

Ignorando o comentário do companheiro, ela falou:

- Como eu era filha única no meio de seis irmãos, minha mãe achava que eu tinha a obrigação de conhecer todos os feitiços domésticos.

- Pra você cuidar bem do Potter quando se casassem?

- Já disse que eu não tenho nada com o Harry. – Ela disse ficando carrancuda.

- Que foi? Seus sonhos de casar e brincar de casinha com o testa-rachada foram por água abaixo?

A ruiva se aproximou perigosamente dele, os olhos em chamas, apontando a varinha para o seu peito. Ela já estava sem a máscara, e Draco pôde ver seu rosto extremamente vermelho.

- Quer descobrir agora o que eles nos ensinam na Ordem? – Ela questionou numa voz trêmula.

Ele estava de braços cruzados, de frente para ela, como se a desafiasse a fazer algo.

- Que foi? Toquei na sua ferida?

- Não enche, doninha. – Ela colocou a varinha no bolso e, dando as costas para ele, se encaminhou para onde estavam as roupas recém costuradas.

Antes de chegar aonde queria, sentiu um braço enlaçá-la pela cintura, com força. Draco colocou a mão no bolso dela e recuperou sua varinha.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota, Weasley? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, apontando a varinha para o rosto dela.

- Não acho. Tenho certeza. – Ela disse, tentando ignorar os arrepios que sentia pelo contato com o corpo dele.

Ele a virou de frente, sem afastá-la. Estavam perigosamente perto.

- Acho melhor não dar uma de engraçadinha. Não tenho muita paciência, garota.

Eles se encararam por um tempo. Os olhos cinza, frios, cravados nos olhos cor de chocolate e tão calorosos. Os dois respiravam descompassadamente, tensos pela proximidade.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Ela sussurrou.

Estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir a respiração dele, mas nenhum dos dois ousava fechar os olhos ou terminar com a pouca distância que havia entre eles. Internamente, travavam uma batalha entre os desejos e suas convicções.

Depois de algum tempo, Draco a soltou e se afastou, guardando a varinha no bolso e ficando de costas. Olhava através de uma janela, observando a paisagem. Uma mão passava nervosamente pelo cabelo enquanto a outra estava dentro do bolso. Perguntava-se por que se sentiu tentado a experimentar o gosto daqueles lábios provocantemente rubros.

Ginny respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, encarando as costas do Comensal. Estava um pouco trêmula e nervosa. Não conseguia discernir as sensações que haviam sido despertadas em seu corpo com aquele contato.

- Tome, Malfoy. Vista. – Depois de algum tempo recuperando o fôlego, ela pegou as roupas e estendeu para ele.

Sem dizer nada, ele pegou a roupa das mãos da garota e começou a despir-se. Retirou a pesada capa negra e a blusa branca.

Ela, um pouco corada, observava o tórax de Draco. Era pálido, mas forte e muito bem definido. Ao percebê-la parada, de frente para ele, observando-o, levantou uma sobrancelha de forma questionadora.

- Perdeu algo, Weasley?

Ela bufou de raiva e virou-se, indo para detrás de umas caixas para trocar suas próprias roupas.

Depois de vestidos com aquelas roupas típicas de pescadores, pegaram chapéus de palha e colocaram.

- Esse seu disfarce ficou péssimo, Weasel.

- As roupas ficaram muito boas, tá legal?

- Mas seu cabelo te denuncia a quilômetros de distância.

E, mais uma vez naquela tarde, Ginny corou. Ele tinha razão, seus cabelos à mostra não iriam disfarçá-los.

Percorreu o lugar com os olhos e achou um lenço jogado por ali. Envolveu seus cabelos com o lenço e pôs o chapéu por cima.

- Pronto. Vamos.

Sem mais nenhum comentário, seguiram para a cidade.

Sempre atentos a todos que passavam, seguiram até um pequeno mercado. Compraram comida, água e materiais de primeiros socorros. Por muita insistência da ruiva, compraram também alguns chocolates.

Encolhendo tudo e guardando dentro da bolsa, voltaram para o vilarejo dos pescadores. Tinham decidido passar o fim da tarde descansando para seguir viagem quando a noite caísse.

Quando chegaram próximos ao galpão onde tinham se escondido mais cedo, viram uma cena que os fizeram congelar de medo.

Três comensais apontavam a varinha para dois pescadores.

Draco agarrou o braço de Ginny e correram para dentro do galpão. Agacharam-se embaixo de uma janela, a qual foi aberta por Draco para poderem ouvir a conversa.

"Como vocês não viram nada, seus vermes?"

"É uma garota ruiva e um loiro. Totalmente diferentes. É óbvio que vocês os viram por aí".

"Senhor, tenha piedade de nós. Passamos o dia inteiro no rio, pescando. Não vimos nada." – Implorou um dos pescadores, já de joelhos.

"Os senhores poderiam perguntar na cidade. Eles devem ter passado por lá. Não façam nada, por favor." – Disse o outro homem.

"_Avada Kedavra_" – A Maldição foi pronunciada por dois dos Comensais ao mesmo tempo.

Mesmo não vendo a cena, Draco e Ginny sabiam que agora os dois pescadores jaziam mortos no chão de terra.

"Avery, eles não podem ter ido longe. Já reviramos a cidade inteira e nem sinal dos dois".

"Eu sei, Jones. Acho que devem estar se escondendo na floresta do outro lado do rio. É a única explicação".

"Então vamos logo. Antes que eles consigam se distanciar mais".

Ouvindo as capas dos três homens farfalharem, Draco se levantou e foi seguindo para a porta de saída, quando sentiu um puxão em seu braço.

- Pra onde você pensa que vai? Eles estão nos caçando. – Disse Ginny num sussurro.

- Por isso mesmo. Como você acha que poderemos sair com esses três vagando pela floresta que nós iremos seguir?

- E o que você tá pensando em fazer?

- Não é óbvio? – Draco lançou um olhar significativo para a garota. Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, e soltou o braço dele. – Você fique aqui. Está sem varinha e seria uma presa fácil. Lembre-se que eles não têm piedade.

- Certo. Cuidado.

Depois de mais uma troca de olhares, Draco saiu do galpão.

Observou os três homens altos tentando colocar uma pequena embarcação na água para fazerem a travessia do rio.

Escondendo-se atrás de outro barco e já empunhando a varinha, proferiu a Maldição Imperdoável.

Um feixe de luz verde atingiu um dos Comensais, que caiu duro no chão.

Imediatamente, os outros dois se viraram e começaram a lançar maldições em direção ao loiro.

Esquivando-se e lançando feitiços contra os homens, conseguiu desarmar um deles e matar outro.

Avançou sobre o homem, que descobriu ser Avery. Este recuperou sua varinha e começaram a duelar ferozmente.

Feixes de luz vermelha, verde e prata voavam para todos os lados, mas nenhum dos dois era atingido.

Num descuido de Draco, Avery conseguiu desarmá-lo. Aproximou-se do loiro, apontando a varinha em direção ao peito dele.

- É uma pena o Lord te querer vivo. Senão eu acabava com você agora mesmo. – O homem disse com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios. – Onde está a garota? Vamos, Malfoy, diga-me.

- Não sei. Eu fugi sozinho. – Draco encarava o homem com os olhos estreitados, desafiando-o. Sentiu que ele tentava vasculhar sua mente, mas o loiro já tinha esvaziado-a.

- MENTIROSO. ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- Não sei...

_- Crucio_.

Mais uma vez, Draco se viu dominado pelas fortes dores que rasgavam seu tórax. Seus pulmões pareciam estar espremidos, dificultando-lhe a respiração.

Da mesma forma que a dor começou, cessou.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Draco pôde ouvir uma voz feminina.

"_Avada Kedavra_".

Abriu os olhos, espantado, e a viu. Ainda vestida de pescadora, Ginny tinha uma varinha na mão direita e uma grande tábua de madeira ao seu lado. Percebeu que a garota o golpeara na cabeça e, depois que ele estava no chão, decidiu acabar com a ameaça.

Ela agora encarava o corpo caído à sua frente. Ainda mantinha o braço levantado, apontado para o homem. Seu semblante era muito sério, e Draco percebeu que seus olhos não estavam mais calorosos. Estavam negros e sem vida.

Prontamente compreendeu que havia sido a primeira vez que a garota matara alguém.

Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e caminhou até ela, que estava imóvel. Segurando-a pelos ombros, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Calma, Ginny, está tudo bem. – Ao ouvir seu apelido saindo da boca dele, ela baixou o braço que ainda segurava a varinha e virou-se para encará-lo.

Os olhos dela estavam marejados, e Draco sentiu algo estranho em seu estômago. Sem perceber muito o que estava fazendo, abraçou a garota.

- Vamos. Temos de voltar para o galpão.

Encaminhou-a para dentro da estrutura e a pôs sentada em um banco.

- Você está bem? - Ela só maneou a cabeça, afirmando. – Belo golpe você deu com a tábua.

Ele vislumbrou o lábio dela curvar-se um pouco, como se fosse sorrir.

- O que você sente quando... quando você... mata? – Ela perguntou com a voz rouca, mas a última palavra foi dita num sussurro quase inaudível.

- Nada. Porque eu sei que fariam o mesmo comigo se tivessem chance. Ou até pior. - Ela só balançou a cabeça em concordância. – Não se preocupe. Você não fez nada de errado. Lembre-se de quantas vidas que aquele homem já tirou, sem piedade, e pense que livrou o mundo de mais uma alma ruim.

- Certo.

- Agora descanse. Teremos uma noite longa. Tome. – Ele disse estendendo uma barrinha de chocolate para ela.

Um sorriso fino ocupou os lábios de Ginny e ela comeu o chocolate, sob o olhar de Draco. Depois, deitou-se no banco em que estava. O loiro retirou uma manta da bolsa e cobriu-a.

Enquanto a garota ficava deitada, encarando o nada, ele trocou sua roupa de pescador pelas suas usuais vestes negras. Decidiu guardar o disfarce na bolsa. Poderiam precisar em outra oportunidade.

Tomou umas gotinhas da poção para não dormir. Tinha pensado em descansar também, mas teve receio de adormecer tendo agora a certeza de que os dois estavam sendo caçados.

Olhou mais uma vez para a garota, agora adormecida. Sentiu novamente a sensação estranha no estômago, mas ignorou-a.

Não sabia o porquê da ruiva ter salvo a sua vida, já que se ele morresse, ela teria uma varinha e poderia fugir dali.

Mas algo dentro dele dizia que ele teria feito o mesmo.

Era impressão sua, ou a inimizade se transformara em aliança?

* * *

- E então Nott? Quais as novidades? - Perguntou o Voldemort, enquanto acariciava Nagini.

- Mortos.

- EU DISSE QUE OS QUERIA VIVOS. VIVOS SEUS IMBECIS.

- Não Milord. Eles estão vivos.

- Você está louco Nott? Fale-me logo a verdade seu imprestável.

- Os três Comensais que foram atrás deles em Doagh* estão mortos. Não temos certeza de quem os matou, se foram espiões da Ordem, ou o Malfoy e a Weasley. E não há nenhum sinal dos dois. Ninguém os viu.

- Eu estou cercado de incompetentes. Suma da minha frente.

Fazendo uma reverência exagerada, Nott saiu rapidamente da sala do Lord.

- Prepare-se Nagini. Em breve você terá de entrar em ação. Além de eu ter de caçar o Potter, tenho de caçar o verme do Malfoy que fugiu com minha menina.

A cobra levantou a cabeça e encarou o homem.

- Não fique com ciúmes querida. Assim que eu tiver a alma dela, o corpo será seu.

A cobra voltou a descansar a cabeça no colo de seu dono, que agora apenas fitava a lareira, acariciando-a.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá genteee...

E aí, o q acharam do capítulo? Muita DG action hein?

Espero q estejam gostando da fic!

* Esqueci de dizer no cap. anterior: A cidade Doagh existe. Fica na Grã-Bretanha. Mas não sei como é, nem sua localização exata, etc. Só usei o nome pq não tenho criatividade nenhuma pra criar nome de cidade inglesa.

* * *

**Te****nho uma "ENQUETE" para fazer**:

Tenho o projeto de mais duas fics:

(a) uma na época de Hogwarts (DG);

(b) outra no séc. XV/Era Medieval (DG);

Além de (c)"Despedida de Solteira" em Hiatus.

**Vamos às alternativas:**

**1 - Publicar (a) "ou" (b) e continuar com atualizações rápidas de "De Mãos Atadas"; ***

**2 - Publicar (a) "e" (b) e demorar mais com as atualizações de "De Mãos Atadas"; ***

**3 - Terminar "De Mãos Atadas" (q eu não faço idéia de quantos capítulos terá) e voltar a escrever "Despedida de solteira". * ***

* Se escolherem 1 ou 2, "Despedida de Solteira" continuará em Hiatus.

* *Se escolherem a 3, os meus dois projetos só serão publicados depois que eu terminar essas duas.

**Respondam, POR FAVOOOOR!**

* * *

**_Agradecimento às reviews_**:

**Mnica** (acredito q seja **Mônica**) (Caramba... Fiquei muito lisonjeada com sua review... E muito feliz, claro. É bom saber que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho, apesar de eu estar um pouco insegura com essa fic por fugir totalmente do meu estilo. Já que gosta de D/G's, aconselho minha outra fic já concluída: "Presente de Natal". E tem muitas fics boas de DG. Espero que continue acompanhando essa. Um grande beijo Flor, e obrigada pela review!), **Biela Bells, Schaala, AmandaLuiza, Mimsy Riddle, Yela, Kandra **(Que bom q gostou querida! Estarei aguardando pelo seu retorno. Beijooos), **To-chan**

* * *

**Não esqueçam: deixem a opinião da enquete no seu comentário.**

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

A noite caiu sobre a pequena Doagh. Ginny ainda estava adormecida no duro banco de madeira, enquanto Draco olhava através da janela a movimentação dos pescadores do lado de fora. Alguns voltavam do rio com baldes carregados, despejando-os nos galpões em que armazenavam a mercadoria. Outros saíam de suas cabanas e iam em direção ao rio para a pesca noturna.

Quando tudo estava calmo, sem ninguém à vista, Draco decidiu que chegara a hora certa para saírem dali.

Acordou delicadamente a ruiva. Esta despertou assustada de um pesadelo, fazendo Draco sobressaltar-se.

- Calma, Weasley. Está tudo bem.

- Certo. Desculpe-me.

- Não foi nada. Agora, vista-se. Precisamos sair imediatamente daqui. – Ele disse estendendo as vestes de Comensal para Ginny.

Sem responder nada, ela pegou as vestes e foi para o mesmo local onde tinha trocado suas roupas anteriormente.

Já pronta, com a capa negra, máscara e capuz escondendo seus cabelos, foi em direção a Draco, que mantinha vigília do lado de fora.

- Estou pronta.

- Ótimo. Vamos.

De forma instintiva, o loiro segurou a mão de Ginny e saíram para a fria noite de outono, despertando arrepios em ambos pelo contato. Mantendo olhos e ouvidos alertas, conseguiram, através de magia, colocar uma das embarcações dos pescadores na água.

A ruiva agora possuía uma varinha, e tinham mais duas reservas. Todas dos comensais que foram mortos no dia anterior.

Atravessaram o largo rio em silêncio. Por causa da escuridão que caía sobre eles, as ondulantes águas do rio estavam negras.

Sem muita dificuldade, eles remaram juntos até a margem oposta, atracando na orla de uma imensa floresta.

- Você tem certeza que nossa única alternativa é essa floresta? – A ruiva perguntou, ao perceber que não conseguiria enxergar um palmo diante de si depois que se embrenhassem pela mata.

- Infelizmente sim. E precisaremos do triplo de atenção para sobreviver aí dentro.

Os dois estavam parados, lado a lado, olhando para as árvores à sua frente. A lua cheia lançava sua luz prateada sobre eles e sobre as plantas, dando um ar mais fantasmagórico à paisagem.

Ginevra deu o primeiro passo em direção à floresta, sendo seguida de perto pelo loiro. Assim que atravessaram as primeiras árvores, engolfaram numa escuridão incômoda.

- _Lumus_. – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Com os corpos muito próximos eles seguiram floresta à dentro. Desviavam de galhos baixos e raízes traiçoeiras. As árvores eram bastante próximas, o que dificultava muito o caminho deles.

Tropeçavam algumas vezes e se assustavam com qualquer ruído, fosse o farfalhar da copa de uma árvore ou o pio de uma coruja. Afinal, além de imersos em escuridão, também havia o silêncio.

- O que foi isso? – Ginny sussurrou assustada.

- Cascos. – Draco disse ao apurar os ouvidos. – Suba, rápido.

Ele a empurrou para uma árvore. Como tivera uma infância de "moleque", Ginny subiu com destreza no enorme salgueiro, sendo seguida por Draco. Esconderam-se como puderam atrás dos galhos.

Ouviram um zunido e, bem próximo de onde estiveram há poucos segundos, uma lança atingiu o tronco de uma árvore.

"Eles não estão aqui, Pilatos" – Disse Tasso, um centauro negro, com a cabeça sem cabelos, reluzente, arrancando a lança do tronco da árvore e devolvendo-a a outro centauro.

"Mas estiveram aqui. Ouvi-os." – Disse Pilatos, que era moreno e com longos cabelos negros. – "E você também ouviu Ceneus." – Ele completou olhando para um terceiro ser metade homem, metade cavalo. Ceneus também era moreno, mas de cabelos claros.

Draco e Ginny estavam atentos a todo o diálogo. Faziam o possível e o impossível para não se moverem. Como era outono, as folhas da árvore cairiam facilmente com o menor movimento, revelando seu esconderijo.

"Vamos sair logo daqui e continuar a busca. Não podem ter ido muito longe." – Disse Tasso, que empunhava um arco e flecha.

Ao ouvirem os três centauros se distanciarem, Draco e Ginny voltaram a respirar. Estavam em galhos diferentes, deitados e toscamente encolhidos, tentando ocultar seus corpos.

Quando já não podiam mais ouvir o barulho de cascos, os dois desceram da árvore e tornaram a acender suas varinhas.

- Essa foi por pouco. – Disse Ginny aliviada.

- Mas não fique tão tranquila. Agora eles estão nos caçando também.

- Que maravilha. Você só me mete em roubada Malfoy. Desde o dia em que me sequestrou. – Apesar do tom raivoso, Ginny ainda sussurrava.

- Quer continuar o caminho sozinha? Por que não aparata de vez? Já tem uma varinha em mãos não é? – Ele falava no mesmo tom que o dela.

- Eu realmente não sei por que não fiz isso ainda.

- Simplesmente porque você denunciaria sua posição e a localização da Ordem para Você-Sabe-Quem. – Ela suspirou baixinho, resignada. – E então?

- Vamos sair logo daqui.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita durante o percurso. Continuaram seguindo para o oeste, utilizando a varinha para orientá-los. Quanto mais eles adentravam na mata, mais difícil ficava o caminho.

Passaram por diversos animais, como cobras, sapos e insetos. Usavam alguns feitiços para repeli-los. A longa capa e a máscara os protegia desses pequenos animais.

Mais um tempo de caminhada, e Draco ouviu um barulho estranho atrás de si. Virou-se assustado, apontando a varinha para onde deveria estar a ruiva.

- Estou aqui embaixo. Quer me ajudar?

Ao apontar a luz da varinha para o chão, viu a garota caída. Estendeu a mão esquerda para ajudá-la a levantar, enquanto a outra ainda empunhava a varinha. Antes de alcançar a mão dela, um galho verde enlaçou seu pulso.

- O que é isso? – Ele perguntou exasperado, lutando para se soltar, sentindo seus tornozelos também sendo presos.

- Eu não sei. Mas o que quer que seja, está me machucando. Faça alguma coisa! – Ginny disse numa voz desesperada. Estava deitada no chão e boa parte do seu corpo já estava envolvido pela planta.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Quem é bom em poções aqui é você. Tem que conhecer essas plantas maníacas.

- Mas eu não sei do que se trata. – Ele suava frio e tentava manter-se em pé.

- É bom que descubra, por que ela já está me enforcando! – A voz de Ginny começava a ficar abafada, pela dificuldade em falar.

- Calma... Planta que tenta estrangular pessoas... Merlin... Já sei!

- Ótimo. Agora faça algo!

- _Incendio_.

Com a proximidade do fogo que saía da varinha de Draco, a planta foi se encolhendo e afrouxando os galhos que lhes apertavam.

Assim que Ginny se viu livre da planta, levantou-se, agarrou o braço de Draco e começaram a correr, aos tropeços.

Com muita dificuldade, passaram entre as árvores e por cima de raízes. Finalmente, depois de duas horas por dentro daquela mata fechada, chegaram a uma clareira.

As árvores espaçadas deixavam o luz prateada da lua iluminar o lugar. Com a respiração acelerada, os dois sentaram-se no chão coberto de folhas secas, recostando-se nas árvores.

- O que era aquilo? – Ginny perguntou ofegante.

- Visgo do Diabo. Fomos apresentados a eles nos primeiros anos em Hogwarts.

- Acho que sei por que eu não me interessei nem um pouco por essa plantinha.

- Vamos descansar um pouco. Precisamos continuar ainda essa noite a nossa caminhada.

- Certo.

Retiraram as máscaras e se puseram a catar pequenos galhos para uma fogueira. Depois do fogo aceso e das mãos aquecidas, os dois faziam uma refeição em silêncio. Salsichas assadas, atum enlatado e água.

- Você tem poção cicatrizante no seu kit? – Ginny perguntou depois que terminou de comer.

- Claro. – Ele disse mexendo na bolsa e retirando dois vidros e um lençol. – Onde você se feriu?

A ruiva mostrou os pulsos e tornozelos cortados por causa do Visgo. Além de pequenos arranhões no rosto.

Ela pegou os frascos, misturou-os e umedeceu um pedaço do tecido. Passou-o nos seus cortes, sob o olhar atento do loiro.

- Você também está machucado. – Ela disse quando se aproximou dele para devolver o material.

- Não é nada.

Sem permissão, ela segurou o queixo dele e a fez encará-la. Começou passando o tecido nos pequenos arranhões que tinha por ali.

Ao sentir o olhar dele sobre si, corou um pouco, mas tentou continuar seu trabalho sem encará-lo. Quando terminou, o rosto dele estava novamente pálido e limpo. A única cicatriz que havia era a que ela já tinha percebido desde o primeiro dia.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, passando delicadamente o dedo sobre o que um dia fora um corte.

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley. – Os olhos dele perderam o brilho e escureceram. Ele segurou o pulso dela, não tão delicadamente, e afastou-o de seu rosto. Levantou-se em seguida e ficou de costas para ela, fitando o fogo.

- Desculpe. Eu só...

- Esqueça. Não tem importância. – Ele disse sem se virar, passando a mão nervosamente nos cabelos.

Ginny encostou-se a uma árvore e ficou com um olhar perdido, na direção de Draco. Não sabia se sentia pena ou raiva do loiro. Pena por saber que, apesar de ter escolhido se transformar num Comensal, ele parecia ter sofrido bastante com isso. E raiva pelo sequestro e por tudo que ela estava passando, longe de sua família, sem notícias.

Ela estava tão perdida tentando analisar o que se passava dentro de si, que não percebeu que Draco sentara-se ao seu lado.

- Precisamos continuar. – A voz dele era rouca. Falou sem olhar para Ginny, apenas encarando o fogo crepitante.

- Certo. Vamos.

_- Vocês não irão a lugar algum. _

Imediatamente os dois se levantaram, um de costas para o outro, com a varinha em punho, apontando para a escuridão no meio das árvores.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi genteeeee!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo... Bem, o cap. passado teve muuuuitas cenas DG... Mas esse cap e o próximo será mais da aventura deles... Os capítulos 12/13 vão ter mais dos dois juntinhos!

Pra quem ainda não sabe como esses dois vão realmente ficar juntos, aviso-lhes que já está tudo arquitetado em minha mente e que emoções fortes estão por vir! AGUARDEM...

* * *

**RESULTADO DA ENQUETE**

No começo estava empate entre as opções 1 e 3... Mas no final, quatro leitoras votaram na opção 1, portanto, a opção 1 foi a escolhida.

Continuarei com rápidas atualizações de "De Mãos Atadas" e, em breve, postarei minha nova fic, "O Fruto Proibido". Mas vai demorar um pouquinho ainda para postá-la, porque é um universo completamente diferente e uma cultura nova que irei abordar. Será algo inédito aqui no FF (pelo menos eu nunca li nada igual e minha beta tb não). Como eu to tendo de pesquisar e ler muito, e pretendo fazer capítulos longos, então vai demorar um pouquinho... Enfim, é só aguardarem!

* * *

**Agradeço imensamente às reviews do capítulo passado. **Foi o record de DMA:

**Mimsy Riddle, fermalaquias, Kandra **(Que bom q ainda deu pra ler o capítulo Querida... Espero q seu note volte rápido para continuar acompanhando a fic! Beijooooos),** To-chan, 'Srta. Mandy Malfoy', Schaala, AmandaLuiza, Nanda** (Oi querida... Obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom q está gostando da fic... Obrigada por votar. Beijoooos),** Yela, Maryana** (Espero q esteja gostando da fic Flor! Obrigada por votar. Beijooos), **Thamiinha, Biela Bells.**

* * *

Acho q é tudo! Não esqueçam de dizer o que estão achando da fic!

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

_- Vocês não irão a lugar algum._

_Imediatamente os dois se levantaram, um de costas para o outro, com a varinha em punho, apontando para a escuridão no meio das árvores._

A fogueira ainda iluminava a clareira, mas nenhum dos dois bruxos conseguia enxergar de onde tinha vindo a voz.

Alguns segundos se passaram, e algo pareceu se mover à direita deles.

Assim que a criatura se aproximou de onde estavam, eles puderam visualizar o ser que os ameaçara.

Era um belo espécime de centauro. O peito nu, de pele morena clara, olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos. O pêlo da outra metade de seu corpo era também castanho. Ele trazia uma lança muito afiada na mão.

- Abaixem as varinhas, adoradores das trevas.

Quando Ginny abriu a boca para retrucar, cerca de vinte outros centauros surgiram de todos os cantos. Estavam cercados.

- Eu não sou adoradora das trevas. – Ginny se adiantou para o centauro retirando a máscara. – Eu pertenço à Ordem da Fênix, de Dumbledore. Estamos fugindo dos comensais.

- Calada. – Disse outro centauro, que eles haviam visto mais cedo. Era Tasso, o negro que também empunhava uma lança.

- Por favor, deixe-me explicar. – Ela disse pondo a varinha no chão e levantando os braços, num sinal de rendição.

Draco observava a cena calado e ficou perplexo com a atitude da ruiva. Se precisassem atacá-los para fugir dali, ela estaria desarmada.

- Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley, sou a irmã mais nova de Ron Weasley, melhor amigo de Harry Potter. Fui raptada por um Comensal, assim como o meu companheiro.

Draco arregalou um pouco os olhos com a falsa afirmação da garota, mas entendeu as intenções dela. Estavam um do lado do outro, mas não ousavam trocar olhares. O loiro tinha uma flecha apontada para o seu peito, mas não baixava a varinha.

- E o que estão fazendo por essas matas, vestidos dessa forma. Acha que somos tolos? – Perguntou Tasso, que se posicionara de frente para eles também.

- Nós estamos sendo perseguidos por Comensais. A única forma que encontramos para fugir debaixo dos narizes deles foi nos vestindo como eles. Roubamos vestes e máscaras para podermos fugir. Veja. – E a garota levantou as mangas da capa e da blusa. – Não tenho a Marca Negra. – Imediatamente Draco gelou. Sabia o que estava por vir.

- E você albino, mostre seu braço.

- Por favor, Senhor... – Interrompeu Ginny.

- Feron. Esse é o meu nome. Sou chefe desse bando. – Disse o centauro moreno.

- Certo Senhor Feron, nós estamos com pressa. Como já disse, tem muitos Comensais atrás de nós...

- E por que vocês são tão valiosos assim? - Perguntou outro centauro, que segurava um galho de madeira polido, como um bastão.

- Calem-se todos. Principalmente você sua garota tola. – Disse Tasso. – Acham que podem nos enganar? Nosso clã já sofreu muitas perdas por causa de humanos como vocês. Não tem desculpas. Tanto o lado do bem como o lado do mal da sua raça nos trazem problemas. Dessa floresta vocês não sairão.

Ginny encarava séria o centauro. Sua cabeça trabalhava fervorosamente para bolar algum plano, alguma forma de saírem daquela enrascada. Estava encostada no braço de Draco e sentia-o tão tenso como ela.

- Quem decide isso sou eu Tasso. – Disse Feron. – Afinal, albino, mostre seus braços.

- Eu posso explicar... – Começou Ginny.

- A profecia será concretizada. – Todos olharam na direção de uma voz sonhadora que vinha das costas dos bruxos. – Bem e mal se unirão com uma única finalidade, enfraquecer o mal e trazer a paz de volta ao planeta.

Nesse momento, Draco e Ginny se encararam. Será que o centauro de pele branca, cabelos loiros e pêlo branco estava falando deles?

- Do que você está falando, Mâncio? – Perguntou Tasso, com uma voz raivosa.

- Não tem tido mais tempo para olhar as estrelas, Tasso? Elas previram há muito tempo: era de trevas e muito sofrimento para todos os seres. Mas há uma luz. A união do bem e do mal que enfraquecerá o Senhor das Trevas.

- Você está certo, Mâncio. Mas o que esses dois bruxos têm a ver com isso? – Perguntou Feron.

Os centauros conversavam entre si como se os dois humanos não pudessem ouvi-los ou compreendê-los.

Mâncio se aproximou de Draco e agarrou seu braço esquerdo. Feron se aproximou dos dois para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Vês, Feron, ele é o mal. E a garota, o bem. – Agora, pegou a mão esquerda de Ginny e a direita de Draco, tirando a varinha de suas mãos. – Um pacto Feron. – Ele disse, mostrando as palmas das mãos deles, que tinham uma fina cicatriz. – A união do bem e do mal para enfraquecer o Senhor das Trevas.

- Você não deve levar ao pé da letra tudo o que dizem os astros. Como pode ter certeza que a profecia se refere a esses dois? – Perguntou Tasso, apontando sua lança para Draco e para Ginny.

- Quero uma reunião com o Conselho. Decidiremos o que fazer com os dois. – Disse Feron.

Assim que o centauro soltou a mão de ambos e se afastou, Ginny segurou a mão de Draco. Ele apertou-a, tentando passar segurança para a garota. Esse movimento não passou despercebido dos centauros, mas ninguém se pronunciou.

Em pouco tempo, Ginny e Draco estavam lado a lado, ainda de mãos dadas, de frente para seis centauros. Feron e outros quatro, que ainda não tinham se pronunciado, formavam o conselho. Mâncio, por ser o melhor em ler as profecias escritas pelas estrelas, também estava presente.

- Contem-nos apenas a verdade. – Sentenciou Feron, com um ar autoritário.

- Bem, tudo começou quando Draco recebeu ordens para me sequestrar. – Começou Ginny. Draco apertou de leve sua mão, mais uma vez, para transmitir-lhe força. – Ficamos numa casa em Hogsmeade. Voldemort apareceu algumas vezes e ameaçou a mim e ao Draco. Disse que iria matá-lo assim que não precisasse mais dos seus serviços.

- Ele sempre me humilhou e nunca reconhecia nenhum tipo de esforço ou trabalho que fazíamos para ele. – Draco interrompeu, com a voz rouca, o relato de Ginny. Ela se surpreendeu com a coragem do loiro e lançou um olhar para ele. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, antes de continuar a falar. – Eu me revoltei com ele e decidi fugir. Como o Lord mostrou muito interesse em Ginevra, achei que seria uma forma vingança levá-la comigo.

"Fizemos um pacto para eu provar a ela minhas reais intenções. Prometi que a levaria sã e salva de volta para um lugar seguro, a sede da Ordem, onde estão familiares e amigos dela. Depois que eu a deixasse lá, eu seguiria minha fuga sozinho."

- E o que pediu em troca no pacto? – Perguntou outro centauro do conselho.

- Ela encobriria minha fuga. Faria com que os componentes da Ordem e seus aliados não me perseguissem. – Ele parou um pouco para limpar a garganta. Ginny decidiu prosseguir com o relato.

- Ele arrumou um disfarce para mim e fugimos há alguns dias. Saímos de Hogsmeade, passamos por Doagh e chegamos hoje, nesta floresta. Seguiríamos a oeste, para uma cidade trouxa. De lá, pegaríamos um trem para chegar ao nosso destino final.

- E essa é toda a verdade?

- Sim. – Disseram os dois em uníssono.

- O Conselho se reunirá para tomar uma decisão. – Completou Feron.

Os seis centauros se reuniram em um canto da clareira, mas falavam em uma língua que eles não conseguiam compreender.

- Eu estou com medo Draco. E se não acreditarem em nós? – Ginny sussurrou para o loiro. Um pouco surpreso por ela tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome, respondeu.

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Mas tem de haver um jeito de sairmos ilesos daqui. Ainda temos as varinhas reservas na bolsa.

- Humanos. – Chamou Feron.

Os dois olharam para os centauros à sua frente. Mâncio tinha uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, mas que não aliviou em nada a aflição dos dois bruxos.

- O conselho decidiu deixá-los seguir viagem. Apesar de bruxos, vocês não nos trouxeram ameaças e não nos atacaram quando tiveram oportunidade. Portanto, ganharam a liberdade. Mas com uma condição. – Draco olhou para Ginny e recebeu o mesmo olhar receoso que lançara. – Que vocês não voltem mais às nossas terras e que impeçam o Senhor das Trevas de alcançar seus objetivos.

- Faremos o possível. – Disse Ginny. – Com certeza não voltaremos mais aqui. Mas quanto a Voldemort, só Harry Potter pode matá-lo.

- Então o ajudem no que ele precisar.

- Sem dúvidas. – Disse Ginny.

Draco não falou nada, mas Feron parecia já esperar por isso. Não cobrou uma resposta do loiro, apenas pegou as varinhas dos dois, que estavam nas mãos de Mâncio e se aproximou deles para devolvê-las.

- Sigam a rota das macieiras. Elas os levarão diretamente ao seu destino. – Ele disse enquanto entregava as varinhas. – Você tem o coração de um leão, humana. A coragem é sua principal virtude. Use-a com sabedoria. – Ele disse enquanto devolvia a varinha de Ginny. – E você, albino, o destino cuidará de você. Está escrito. Seu coração não é de gelo, e a solidão o atormentará durante toda a vida se não der uma chance a si mesmo.

- Obrigada, Senhor Feron. – Disse Ginny.

- Sigam em paz e que os astros os guiem para o caminho do bem. – Ele disse estendendo o braço em direção a uma abertura na clareira. – Sigam pela rota das macieiras. E boa sorte.

Com um aceno de cabeça, os dois cumprimentaram os centauros e saíram em direção ao caminho que Feron indicara. Receberam um aceno de Mâncio, que apenas a ruiva correspondeu.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa do que aquele quadrúpede falou? – Perguntou Draco, quando se distanciaram da clareira.

- Não o chame assim. – Ela o repreendeu. – Quanto ao que ele disse, tenho certeza de que num futuro breve descobriremos, albino.

- Não enche, ruiva.

Voltando a apurar os ouvidos para os ruídos da mata, e agora mais tranquilos por terem a bênção dos centauros, os dois seguiram a oeste, sempre identificando macieiras, e sabendo que estavam na rota certa.

Ginny estampava um leve sorriso no rosto, e Draco já não tinha a cara tão carrancuda.

Feron tinha razão. Por aquele lugar que eles seguiam, as árvores eram mais espaçadas e havia menos raízes traiçoeiras. Em menos de três horas de caminhada, conseguiram chegar à orla da floresta que dava numa estada de barro.

- Conseguimos. – Disse Draco, tirando folhas e pequenos galhinhos que ficaram presos em suas vestes e cabelos.

- Para onde vamos agora?

Draco analisou o mapa por alguns segundos.

- Esquerda. – Disse guardando o mapa no bolso e começando a caminhar.

Ginny voltou a segurar a mão do loiro. Este a encarou, mas não disse nada. Também se sentia confortável com o toque.

Seguiam agora pela estrada de barro, mais confiantes do que em qualquer momento da fuga. O sol já nascia às costas deles, imprimindo no chão a sombra de um homem e de uma mulher de mãos dadas. Bem e Mal unidos pelo destino.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá Pessoas Queridaaaaas!

Sei q esse capítulo não foi tão emocionante, mas foi importante para a continuação da fic. E achei o final fofo... Me inspirei na **capa da fic** (o link está no profile) q minha beta querida fez de presente, numa das fotos q ela colocou...

* * *

Enfim, gostaria de agradecer muuuuuito as reviews do capítulo passado. Apesar de não terem sido muitas, foram maravilhosas. Fiquei mto feliz... É sério, vcs pensam q nós, ficwriters, só nos preocupamos com os números de reviews, mas não é... È maravilhoso ter o nosso trabalho e esforço reconhecido! E isso nos estimula muito a escrever cada vez mais e de forma mais caprichada!

Enfim, isso foi um desabafo, mas foi sincero!

* * *

_**Um grande beijo às minhas queridas**_: **Schaala, Kandra **(Que bom q ainda deu pra ler o cap. Flor... E que bom q esteja realmente gostando da fic. Muito obrigada pela review... Beijooooos),** Biela Bells, AmandaLuiza, Mimsy Riddle **e** Yela.**

* * *

Quanto mais review, mais inspirada eu fico para a fic! Não custa nada deixar só um OI, ok?

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

_Ginny voltou a segurar a mão do loiro. Este a encarou, mas não disse nada. Também se sentia confortável com o toque._

_Seguiam agora pela estrada de barro, mais confiantes do que em qualquer momento da fuga. O Sol já nascia às costas deles, imprimindo no chão a sombra de um homem e de uma mulher de mãos dadas. Bem e Mal unidos pelo destino. _

Depois de longos minutos caminhando pela deserta estrada de barro, alcançaram a cidade de Chinley. Era uma cidade trouxa de médio porte. Antes de avançarem pelo centro da cidade, Draco e Ginny tiraram suas pesadas capas e máscaras.

O Sol de início de manhã envolvia-os numa temperatura mais agradável do que as que eles enfrentaram por toda a floresta.

Assim que chegaram ao centro da cidade, perceberam o quão cedo ainda era. Todas as lojas estavam fechadas, e viram raros transeuntes circulando por aquelas ruas parcamente asfaltadas.

- Uma pousada. Vamos. Precisamos de um banho e um pouco de descanso. – Disse Draco, apontando para um prédio estreito, de apenas dois andares, com uma placa meio gasta pelo tempo.

- Ótimo! Eu realmente preciso relaxar um pouco. – A ruiva falou com um olhar sonhador.

Ao entrarem na recepção, viram um jovem rapaz de cabelos escuros dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no balcão de madeira.

Ginny pretendera cutucar o rapaz para acordá-lo, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e ficou apertando a sinetinha que havia em cima do balcão, despertando o atendente no susto.

- Anh... O quê? Ah... Desculpem-me. – Disse o rapaz tentando ajeitar os cabelos e enxugando o canto da boca. Draco fez uma cara de nojo e revirou os olhos. Ginny o cutucou, tentando fazê-lo ser mais educado. – Bom dia, senhores. Eu sou Arthur Smith. De onde vocês são? Nunca os vi pelas redondezas.

- Queremos nos hospedar nessa... – E recebeu um segunda cotovelada de Ginny. – Nessa pousada. – Falou com a voz arrastada, lançando um olhar contrariado para a ruiva.

- Desejam um quarto para casal?

- Não. Dois solteiros. – Ginny apressou-se a dizer.

- Desculpem-me. Só tenho dois quartos vagos. Um para casal e o outro para dois solteiros.

- Ficamos com o de solteiros. – Afirmou o loiro prontamente.

- Certo. Aqui está a chave. É o duzentos e um, segundo andar. Ah, ainda dá tempo de vocês pegarem o café-da-manhã. Será servido das oito às dez horas.

- Ótimo. – Draco pegou as chaves na mão do homem e seguiu para as escadas, com Ginny em seu encalço.

- Será que só uma vez na sua vida você não poderia ser educado?

- Para que perder meu tempo? Ele é um trouxa e isso é uma espelunca.

- Malfoy, ele é tão humano quanto nós.

- Você realmente quer discutir isso agora? – Ele questionou a ruiva com uma sobrancelha levantada. Estavam de frente para a porta do quarto.

- Abre logo essa porta. – Ela falou com ar de impaciência.

Assim que Draco abriu a porta, os dois saíram correndo em direção ao banheiro. Por ter saído na frente, Ginny alcançou o aposento primeiro e bateu a porta na cara de Draco.

- Perdeu Playboy*. Damas primeiro. – Ela gritou por detrás da porta.

- Seja rápida, Weasley. – Apesar da voz séria, Draco tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Não acreditava que tinha acabado de apostar corrida com a ruiva até o banheiro como duas crianças.

Esparramou-se num sofá que tinha no quarto e acabou adormecendo, enquanto a ruiva tomava seu demorado banho.

* * *

Draco estava adormecido no sofá quando sentiu gotas de água fria em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos devagar e encontrou o rosto da ruiva, próximo ao seu. A água provinha dos cabelos molhados da garota, que parecia divertida com a expressão contrariada dele.

- Já terminei o banho. – Ela disse com um sorriso enviesado e uma voz baixa que Draco achou sexy.

- Percebi. – Ele disse encarando a garota.

Quando Ginny se afastou, Draco percebeu que ela estava apenas de roupão.

- Você até parece um ser normal quando dorme, sabia?

- Que bom, Weasley, por que nem dormindo você consegue parecer normal. – Ele disse numa voz arrastada, levantando-se se encaminhando para o banheiro.

O sorriso da garota sumiu, e, sem dizer nada, colocou vestes limpas, secou os cabelos com a varinha e deitou-se na cama. Às vezes simplesmente esquecia quem realmente era Draco e o que ele tinha feito com ela, quando a sequestrou. O que a confundia, é que, depois do acordo, ele passou a tratá-la de forma diferente.

"Talvez o centauro estivesse certo, talvez Draco realmente tenha um coração. Só que, infelizmente, _ele_ ainda não descobriu isso." Pensou a ruiva.

Apesar do corpo dolorido e cansado e da enxaqueca pela tensão do dia, Ginny ficou fitando a porta do banheiro. Sua opinião, na verdade, é que Draco parecia um quase-anjo dormindo. O semblante sério ficava suave e os cabelos loiros caindo displicentes pela sua testa só contribuíam para a imagem angelical.

Os comentários de Mâncio também ecoavam em sua mente. Será que a aliança deles realmente enfraqueceria Voldemort? E por quê?

Com esses pensamentos, Ginevra adormeceu.

* * *

Depois que fechou a porta do banheiro, Draco se escorou na pia e encarou o espelho. Sentira novamente a estranha sensação em seu estômago ao vê-la tão perto, e usando apenas um roupão.

Não conseguia compreender por que aquela garota despertava tantas sensações estranhas dentro de si. Afinal, ela era uma Weasley, traidora do sangue, sua inimiga... "Não" pensou ele "Desde o início dessa fuga somos... aliados. Isso, aliados". Surpreendeu-se com suas conclusões. Não podia se deixar levar pela garota. Estava realmente precisando de uma mulher para aliviar suas tensões e desviar os pensamentos que Ginny lhe despertava.

Tentando espantar da sua mente as imagens da ruiva sem camisa, dos olhares trocados e da cena no galpão, quando estiveram muito próximos, Draco entrou no chuveiro.

Deixou a água morna percorrer-lhe o corpo enquanto tentava relaxar os músculos.

Ao sair do banho, já usando vestes limpas, viu Ginevra dormindo. Quando deu por si, já estava ao lado da cama dela, esticando a mão para acariciar-lhe a face.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir ao lado dela, resolveu sair até a cidade para comprar as passagens de trem.

Passou pela recepção e não respondeu ao cumprimento de Smith.

Começou a caminhar pela cidade, sempre alerta a qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali. Ainda era muito cedo e, por isso, as ruas estavam praticamente vazias.

Rapidamente, Draco localizou a estação de trem e seguiu até ela para comprar os bilhetes.

- Bom dia, senhor. – Disse uma senhora que o atendeu.

- Bom dia. Quero duas passagens para Godric's Hollow.

- Sinto muito, senhor. Nenhuma linha que passa por aqui vai até essa cidade. Mas temos um trem que parte daqui a duas horas para Wroot*, cidade vizinha a Godric's Hollow.

- Daqui a duas horas?

- Sim, senhor. E o próximo trem para Wroot só sairá amanhã.

- Quero duas passagens então. – Ele disse estendendo algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa que trazia consigo.

- Aqui está o seu troco.

Draco voltou para a pousada no mesmo ritmo apressado. Em duas horas o trem partiria, e ainda queria aproveitar o café-da-manhã.

- Weasley, acorda.

- Mais um pouquinho.

- Não, Weasley. Temos que sair agora.

Relutante, ela abriu os olhos e encarou o loiro.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Cerca de meia hora.

- Só isso? E por que você já me acordou? – Ela jogou a cabeça no travesseiro novamente.

- Porque em duas horas nosso trem sai, e ainda temos o café-da-manhã. – Ele disse estendendo os bilhetes para ela.

- Certo. Vaaa...mos então. – Ela disse num bocejo.

Desceram para o pequeno refeitório da pousada. Eram oito e meia da manhã, o que significava que eles ainda poderiam comer com calma, já que o trem saía às dez e quinze.

Serviram-se de pães, torradas, geléias, bolos, sucos, enfim, de tudo o que tinham direito. Nenhum dos dois sabia qual tinha sido a última refeição decente que haviam feito.

Satisfeitos, foram até a recepção e pagaram a diária da pousada.

- Por que você saiu para comprar as passagens?

- Eu quis logo garantir o nosso lugar no trem. E tive sorte, afinal, o próximo trem para Wroot só sairia amanhã. Você deveria me agradecer. – E ele estampou uma expressão de superioridade.

- Certo. Obrigada então. Só acho que você não deveria ter me deixado sozinha e adormecida no hotel. – E mais uma vez a boca dela a traíra. Não sabia por que, mas nunca conseguia filtrar seus pensamentos antes de falar, quando estava na presença do loiro.

- Com medo, Weasley? – Ele perguntou num tom de deboche.

- Claro. Ou você esqueceu que Voldemort está nos caçando? – Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não se preocupe. Essa cidade além de trouxa é muito insignificante estrategicamente. Nenhum comensal se preocupa em vir até aqui.

- Não até descobrirem que estamos aqui.

Ao chegarem à estação, foram até uma loja de conveniência e compraram mais mantimentos.

Por insistência de Ginny, foram também a uma loja de roupas.

- Você não acha que eu vou comprar roupas para você, né?

- Não acho. Tenho certeza.

- Olha aqui, Weasley pobretona, se você quer se aproveitar do meu dinheiro, saiba que...

- Cala a boca, doninha. – Ela disse num falso tom de indignação. Sorria da expressão infantil do loiro. – Você me deve uma camisa, esqueceu?

- Tudo bem. Uma camisa então. Apenas uma.

Ginny saiu da loja com três blusas e duas calças, já que as roupas limpas que vestira eram do loiro. Usara seu poder feminino de persuasão para convencer o loiro a comprar as roupas, o que não impediu que ele ficasse ainda mais emburrado que o normal.

- Vamos. Já está quase na hora de embarcar.

Eles seguiram pela estação até chegar à plataforma sete. Embarcaram no trem que estava praticamente vazio e escolheram uma cabine para se acomodarem. Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro.

- Quais os próximos passos? – Ginny perguntou.

Ao ver Draco retirar o mapa do bolso, levantou-se e sentou ao lado dele.

- Assim que desembarcarmos em Wroot, seguiremos para Godric's Hollow, onde eu a deixarei. Depois, seguirei minha rota.

- Para onde você pretende ir?

- Não sei ainda. – Ele disse, olhando para a paisagem a seu lado. – Algum lugar em que eu não possa ser encontrado. E ficarei lá até a queda do Lord.

Nesse momento, os dois sentiram o trem começar a se mexer. Seria uma longa viagem até Wroot.

- E se... se ele não...

- Se o Potter for incompetente o bastante e não destruí-lo? – Ignorou a careta que Ginny fez, e passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos. - Eu não sei...

Um silêncio abateu a cabine, enquanto cada um estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

- E se você não fugir?

- Hã? Tá doida, Weasley, quer que eu me entregue de bandeja para o Lord?

- Claro que não, Draco. Você poderia ficar e lutar com a Ordem.

Ele soltou uma risada fria.

- Jamais lutaria ao lado do Potter.

- Você não estaria lutando do lado do Harry, apenas do lado do bem. Nós todos estamos lutando.

- Não, Weasley... Eu prefiro fugir. Já me arrisquei demais por uma causa perdida, e tenho certeza que seus amiguinhos nunca confiariam em mim. – Ele disse desgostoso.

- Eu confio. – Mais uma vez sua boca a traía. Falara sem pensar. Aquelas palavras saíram automaticamente da boca da garota, sem ao menos ser elaborada em sua mente.

Draco olhou para ela. Estavam lado a lado no banco do trem.

- Não deveria.

- Sei disso. Mas você me deu motivos para confiar em você.

Ela quebrou o olhar. Não queria que sua boca falasse mais do que já tinha dito. Encostou-se no banco, de braços cruzados, e fitou a porta da cabine, como se esta fosse muito interessante. Sentia os olhos do loiro ainda sobre si, analisando-a.

Draco não sabia o que sentia depois da declaração da garota. Não se sentia digno de sua confiança, mas, de certa forma, tinha a certeza de que jamais seria capaz de trair algo que prometesse a ela, mesmo que não houvesse um pacto. Ela dissera que confiava nele sem motivos; ele não queria dar motivos para que ela _perdesse _essa confiança.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando para a garota, sem saber o que dizer ou se deveria dizer, passou a fitar a janela e as paisagens que passavam por ela. Aquela ruiva estava mesmo mexendo com ele. E Draco não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

* * *

- Chegou a hora, Nagini. - O homem de feições ofídicas dirigiu-se à serpente que estava enrolada de frente para a lareira. – Encontre os dois, mas os traga vivos. Vá para Godric's Hollow, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles aparecerão por lá, na Sede da Ordem.

Assim que o homem terminou de falar, a cobra saiu rastejando da sala que um dia pertencera à Dumbledore.

- Ninguém consegue se esconder por muito tempo, Malfoy. Espero que tenha cuidado bem da minha menina. – O homem falou, encarando o fogo que crepitava na lareira.

* * *

Nenhum dos dois havia dormido o suficiente para recuperar as energias desperdiçadas na floresta. Logo, embalados pelo sacolejar do trem, os dois bruxos acabaram adormecendo, lado a lado. Sem perceber, Ginny fez o ombro de Draco de travesseiro, e ele recostou sua cabeça na dela.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoas queridas do meu coraçãaaao!

(*Tati abraça seus leitores*)

Gostaria de dar uma ótima notícia: Tô super empolgada com essa fic! Hehehe... Todo o medo e insegurança do início se esvaíram, e agora a fic tá fluindo bastante...

Pra quem tá esperando o BEIJO deles, mas uma vez afirmo que ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas não tanto... É que a fic vai dar uma reviravolta lá pelo capítulo 15, que vai mudar todo o rumo da história...

Enfim, falei demais já =X

Aguardem as surpresas... Minha cabecinha insana não tem limites.. Hehehhehe

* * *

**Alguns avisos sobre a fic:**

**1-** Esqueci de pôr no capítulo passado o significado dos nomes dos centauros. Pesquisei na net nomes em Latim que tivessem alguma relação com a personalidade dos personagens:

Feron = Rei do Egito (é o chefe dos "meus" centauros)

Mâncio = O Adivinho (o bonzinho que leu a profecia)

Tasso = Corajoso/Audaz (o brabo!)

Ceneus = Bronzeado

Pilatos = Armado de Lança

**2-** As cidades de "**_Chinley_**" e "_**Wroot**_" realmente existem, e se localizam no Reino Unido. Entretanto, apenas utilizei o nome delas. As descrições e localizações na fic são todas fictícias. É q eu sou péssima pra criar nomes, sejam de personagens ou cidades. =(

**3-** A expressão "_Perdeu Playboy_" é usada por aqui em Recife, não sei se vcs conheciam... Mas eu tinha que usá-la... Hehehehe... Acho que cai perfeitamente para o Drake!

* * *

Agradecimento às r**eviews MARAVILHOSAS **que eu recebi no capítulo passado! Muito obrigada queridas,** fico MUITO FELIZ** com cada comentário de vcs, cada palavra de incentivo:

**Schaala, SallyRide, Biela Bells, To-chan, AmandaLuiza, Thamiinha e Yela.**

Beijo enoooorme pra vocês!

* * *

Bom, acho que por hoje é só.

O capítulo 13 já está pronto com a minha Beta querida... Mas só vou postá-lo quando tiver muuuuuitas reviews! (*Tati fazendo um sorriso maligno para seus leitores*) =P Hehehehe

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

_Nenhum dos dois tinha dormido o suficiente para recuperar as energias desperdiçadas na floresta. Logo, embalados pelo sacolejar do trem, os dois bruxos acabaram adormecendo, lado a lado. Não perceberam, mas Ginny fez o ombro de Draco de travesseiro, e ele recostou sua cabeça na dela._

Ginny abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo um calor em seu rosto. Quando reparou onde estava encostada, corou furiosamente. Lembrava-se de ter adormecido ao lado de Draco, mas não sabia em que momento ele tinha passado o braço sobre seus ombros e ela se acomodado no peitoral dele.

Ao se mexer, tentando se desvencilhar do pesado braço do loiro, ele acordou. Aproveitando que ele retirara o braço de cima dela para se espreguiçar, ela rapidamente pulou para o banco da frente.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou ainda sonolento.

"O que foi? Eu apenas dormi agarrada ao meu arquiinimigo." Ela pensou apavorada, sentindo as bochechas pinicarem.

- Você está bem?

- Por quê, Malfoy? Tirou o dia pra me atazanar?

- Só perguntei por que, a qualquer momento, suas bochechas vão explodir. Acho que metade do seu sangue se concentrou nelas. – Ele falou com um sorriso enviesado, sem entender a atitude da ruiva.

E esse comentário só a fez ficar mais irritada e, se possível, mais vermelha.

- Foi culpa sua. Tentou se aproveitar de mim enquanto eu dormia.

- Eu? Me aproveitar de você? – Ele falou com uma cara de descrença. – Não perderia meu tempo, ruiva.

Ela bufou e decidiu sair da cabine. Não aguentaria mais um minuto ao lado de Draco. E não era porque estava com raiva dele, pelo contrário, tinha raiva de si mesma por ter achado tão confortável estar nos braços do loiro.

"Foco, Ginevra, foco. Ele é um Comensal que te sequestrou e quase te matou, é seu inimigo de berço, e uma doninha irritante. Depois que ele lhe despachar na Ordem, vai fugir igual a um cão sarnento com o rabo entre as pernas. É covarde." Ela falava consigo mesma.

Mas, por algum motivo que desconhecia, não conseguia se convencer dos seus próprios argumentos. Por mais que quisesse odiá-lo, em sua cabeça só surgiam imagens dos bons momentos que passaram juntos: os olhares, o contato das mãos, ele cuidando dela e protegendo-a... "Pare já com isso, Ginevra!".

Enquanto percorria todo o vagão, tentando organizar seus pensamentos, o trem deu um solavanco e ela pôde ouvir os barulhos dos freios sendo acionados bruscamente.

Estava parada no meio do corredor. As pessoas colocavam as cabeças para fora da cabine, tentando ver o que tinha acontecido, e Ginny só conseguia ficar parada, olhando para todos os lados, tentando encontrar uma explicação para isso.

Suas pernas não obedeciam aos seus comandos de voltar para a cabine, onde se sentiria segura, ao lado de Draco. Quando menos esperava, uma mão envolveu-lhe a cintura.

Ao olhar para trás, deu de frente com o homem que povoava seus pensamentos.

- O que foi isso, Draco? – Sua voz saiu falha.

- Não sei. Vamos sair daqui.

Ele começou a arrastá-la para o lado contrário. Passaram por três vagões, até chegarem a um vagão de carga.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Acho que estão revistando o trem. Costumam fazer isso quando estão atrás de algum fugitivo.

- Comensais?

- Não, Weasley, centauros! – Ele rolou os olhos no momento em que ela bufou de raiva. – E com certeza devem ter trazido os amiguinhos deles.

- Você realmente está me assustando.

- Dementadores, Ginny. São aliados do Lord.

Nesse momento, ela realmente não prestou atenção ao que ele disse. A única coisa que absorveu foi o fato dele chamá-la pelo apelido.

- Você me chamou de Ginny?

- Eu digo que têm comensais e dementadores atrás de nós e tudo com o que você se importa é o fato de que eu a chamei pelo apelido? – Ela encarou as orbes cinza dele, por trás da máscara.

- É por que soou... diferente.

- Ok, vou reformular: São dementadores, Weasley. São aliados do Lord e estão atrás de nós.

- Eu prefiro Ginny.

Dessa vez foi ele quem bufou de raiva. Não conseguia entender a calma da garota. Acabara de relatar o risco que estavam correndo, e ela só pensava na forma como ele a chamava.

- Será que já foram? – Ela perguntou quando o trem voltou a se mexer.

-Fique aqui, eu vou verificar.

Quando Draco se levantou, Ginny segurou a manga da camisa dele.

- Eu vou com você. É perigoso.

- Por isso mesmo prefiro que você fique. Se... se acontecer algo, mantenha-se escondida. Tome. – Ele estendeu o mapa. – Assim que desembarcar, vá direto para a Ordem. Sempre com cautela.

- Isso está parecendo uma despedida. Não estou gostando nada disso. – Ela disse, encarando-o profundamente.

- Nunca sabemos o que o destino guarda para nós.

Com essa última frase, ele se retirou do vagão. Ginny subitamente sentiu-se só e com medo. Medo por estar sozinha, e medo por ele. Não aguentando mais ficar parada, levantou-se e seguiu o loiro.

Conseguiu alcançá-lo num vagão de passageiros.

- Eu mandei você ficar lá, Weasley. – Ele disse num sobressalto, quando Ginny surgiu às suas costas.

- Eu já disse, prefiro Ginny.

Ele virou-se para ela e a encarou com a sobrancelha levantada.

- O que você bebeu hoje?

Ignorando o comentário dele, espichou o corpo, apoiando-se nos ombros do loiro, e tentou espiar o vagão por trás dele.

- E então, viu alguma coisa? – Ela questionou.

Por tê-la tão próxima, Draco conseguia observava as sardas que estavam espalhadas pelo rosto de Ginny. Descendo um pouco seu olhar, pôde observar os lábios delicados e rubros da garota.

- E então? – Ela questionou, encarando-o.

- Não Wes... Ginny. Eu não vi nada ainda. E você, não vai mesmo ficar no vagão de carga?

- O que você acha? – Ela imitou a expressão dele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Depois de observar o pequeno sorriso que tinha se formado nos lábios dela, após chamá-la de "Ginny", e sabendo que ela o acompanharia de perto, virou de costas e começou a andar pelo corredor. Não podia empunhar a varinha, pois estavam num transporte trouxa, mas Draco a segurava firme em seu bolso.

Ginny acompanhava de perto seus passos, também apertando o cabo da varinha em seu bolso.

Percorreram cinco vagões, vasculhando todas as cabines com os olhos. Mas não encontraram nada, nem ninguém suspeito.

Ao chegarem à cabine do maquinista, interrogaram-no, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido.

O senhor de cabelos brancos lhes explicou que viram duas pessoas sobre os trilhos, por isso ele precisou frear. Eram duas mulheres, que disseram ter sido assaltadas e espancadas. Estavam agora acomodadas numa das cabines do trem.

Sem conseguirem arrancar mais informações do motorista, e sendo informados que dali a uma hora seria servido o almoço, Draco e Ginny voltaram para a cabine que ocupavam, e sentaram um de frente para o outro.

- Você acreditou nessa história? – Perguntou a garota.

- O maquinista falou a verdade. Mas tenho certeza de que essas duas não.

- Acha que são comensais?

- Todos os indícios indicam que sim. Temos que ficar alertas.

A moça que servia as refeições parou com seu carrinho na porta da cabine que ocupavam. Depois de escolherem seus pratos, os dois fizeram a refeição em silêncio, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos.

- O que você queria ter sido, Draco?

- Hã? – Ele olhou interrogativamente para a ruiva.

- Se não tivesse essa guerra estúpida, que carreira você teria seguido quando acabasse Hogwarts?

- Não sei. Meu pai tinha uma grande empresa no ramo imobiliário. Ele queria que eu assumisse a presidência. – E Ginny viu uma sombra passar nos olhos do rapaz. – Mas eu acho que o que eu realmente queria era ser curandeiro. Sempre tive facilidade em poções...

- Eu queria ser jornalista. Mas tive de me tornar auror.

- Mas não é algo definitivo, Ginny. É só enquanto durar a guerra.

- Esse é o problema. Quanto tempo durará essa guerra? Quem ganhará? E como ficará o mundo bruxo no pós-guerra?

- Infelizmente teremos de esperar... E mantermo-nos vivos para ver.

Assim que o assunto morreu, um silêncio incômodo pairou sobre eles. As responsabilidades e os sonhos adiados pesavam em suas mentes.

Ao mesmo tempo, ambos se viam impressionados por terem conseguido manter um diálogo descente, sem ironias e sem farpas.

- E o seu pai? – Ginny perguntou baixinho. Desde que ele lhe contara que o pai tinha morrido por culpa dele, a garota ficou curiosa para saber o que realmente tinha acontecido, e se Draco realmente tinha culpa no ocorrido.

Vendo Draco incomodado com a pergunta e sem querer encará-la, Ginevra desistiu do assunto. Em seu íntimo, queria apenas que toda essa história fosse mentira; queria que Draco não fosse tão mau quanto ela imaginava.

- Eu não planejei o que aconteceu. Agi por impulso. – Ele falava olhando para a janela. Sentiu os olhos castanhos fixos em si, mas não quis encará-la. Sabia que, se o fizesse, não conseguiria mais falar. – Tivemos uma briga bem feia. Ele me torturou e fez isso. – Disse virando o rosto e apontando para o lado esquerdo, onde tinha a enorme cicatriz que ia da sua têmpora até o queixo.

- Mas, por quê?

- Meu pai praticamente me obrigou a me tornar um Comensal. Eu queria fugir com minha mãe e ficar neutro nisso tudo. Mas ele não, obedecia cegamente ao Lord. Depois que eu me tornei Comensal, a Guerra começou a ficar mais apertada. Todos os dias, tínhamos um aliado morto. Então o Lord designou meu pai para te sequestrar... Mas ele se recusou. Sabia do risco que estaria correndo e que, se cometesse qualquer erro, não seria perdoado, por nenhum dos dois lados.

"Armou então um plano de fuga. E tudo pelas minhas costas. Ele iria fugir com a minha mãe e me deixaria para trás, para o Lord ter em quem descontar sua raiva. Narcissa, não concordando em me deixar para trás, contou-me tudo, e tentou me convencer a fugir com eles. Mas o ódio pelo meu pai foi maior, e eu fui tirar satisfações."

Draco interrompeu a narrativa, como se estivesse se lembrando de cada detalhe da luta com o seu pai. Sentiu que Ginny sentara ao seu lado, mas não se moveu. Continuou olhando pela janela.

- Tivemos uma briga feia. E eu o denunciei para o Lord, não sem antes acobertar a fuga da minha mãe. Você-Sabe-Quem ficou furioso, e torturou a mim e a meu pai. Matou-o em seguida, na minha frente. E passou para mim a missão que tinha confiado a ele: você!

- Eu não sei nem o que dizer.

- Não sinta pena de mim. Não esqueça de que eu cumpri a missão que me foi dada. – E Draco virou-se, encarando-a profundamente. - Pode ter a certeza de que, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo novamente. Jamais perdoei a traição do meu pai, e não me arrependo de tê-lo delatado.

Draco não sabia por que tinha revelado seu maior segredo para a garota. Porém, ao mergulhar naqueles olhos cor de chocolate, sentiu um calor dentro do peito. Pela primeira vez Draco Malfoy tinha desabafado, e isso o fazia se sentir bem. A ruiva passava-lhe segurança e amizade, sentimento que ele nunca tinha recebido de forma tão sincera.

Inesperadamente, sentiu os braços finos da garota o envolverem num abraço. Ele retribuiu, sentindo-se mais leve e com aquele estranho frio no estômago, que já se tornara constante quando estava na presença dela.

- Eu sei que Feron estava certo. Você tem um coração Malfoy, e ele realmente não é de gelo. – Ela disse ao se separar do abraço, ainda o encarando.

- Não se engane, ruiva. Eu não sou bom moço. Jamais me igualaria ao Potter.

Dessa vez, a sombra negra passou pelos olhos de Ginny.

- Eu jamais iria tentar te igualar ao Harry, e nem queria isso. O que eu quis dizer, Draco, é que os seus defeitos o tornam mais humano. Todos erram, e isso não faz de você mais fraco.

Ele não conseguia entender qual o feitiço que aquela ruiva lançara nele. Ainda não acreditava que tinha revelado tudo a ela, quando tinha prometido a si mesmo esquecer aqueles acontecimentos – algo que sabia ser impossível – e jamais contá-lo, para quem quer que fosse.

- Agora eu estou em desvantagem. – Ele disse com um sorriso fino nos lábios.

- Como assim?

- Contei meu maior segredo a você. Portanto, terei de matá-la.

- Muito espertinho você, hein? Conta-me um segredo só para ter um motivo para me matar? – Ela cruzou os braços, fazendo uma expressão de falsa indignação.

- Mas podemos entrar em um acordo. Para ficarmos quites, conte-me um segredo.

- Eu não tenho segredos.

- Certo. E sua história com o Potter? Pelo que eu saiba, ela não é pública.

O sorriso nos lábios de Ginny esmoreceu. Draco sabia que estava avançando num campo minado, mas, por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, queria saber o que realmente acontecera com eles e o que ela ainda sentia pelo "Eleito".

Ginny voltou a se sentar de frente para ele. Sem querer encarar as orbes cinza que estavam sobre si, fitou o chão enquanto falava.

- Ele acabou o namoro. Queria me "salvar".

Draco tentou analisar a expressão da garota, mas era difícil fazer isso quando ela olhava para o chão.

- Perda de tempo, não? Você virou alvo do Lord do mesmo jeito.

- A verdadeira razão não foi essa. Isso foi uma desculpa esfarrapada. Ele queria me impedir de ir com eles atrás das Horcruxes. – Disse amarga.

- Mas mesmo assim você continua lambendo o chão onde ele pisa? – Draco falou numa voz arrastada, e não se preocupou com as palavras proferidas quando a imagem da ruiva agarrada ao pescoço do Potter surgiu em sua mente.

- Claro que não, Malfoy. – Ela disse raivosa. - O problema é que a gente não pode mandar no nosso coração. Não se pode escolher por quem você vai se apaixonar perdidamente.

- Isso é besteira. Eu, por exemplo, sempre aprendi a controlar minhas emoções. Nunca me apaixonei por nenhuma garota.

- Isso porque você ainda não encontrou a garota certa. – Dessa vez ela o encarou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- E como você sabe que o Testa-Rachada é o "garoto certo" pra você?

- Eu não sei se ele é. Eu sempre gostei do Harry e o idealizei. Depois que passamos a namorar, vi que ele não era nem metade do que eu imaginava. Mesmo assim, acho que ainda gosto dele. – Ela disse num ar tristonho.

- Mas...

- Chega, Draco. Não quero falar disso, ok?

Ele a encarou profundamente. Os olhos castanhos estavam quase negros e sem o costumeiro brilho e calor que transmitiam. Sabia que aquele assunto a machucava. Decidiu não insistir.

Mudaram de assunto e conversaram sobre amenidades durante o resto da tarde, lembrando-se principalmente das aventuras em Hogwarts. Ginny se mostrava uma garota alegre e muito comunicativa. Draco sempre soltava seus comentários sarcásticos que a faziam rir.

Ainda não tinham tomado consciência da atual situação deles. Passaram de inimigos para aliados, e, agora, tornaram-se amigos.

Talvez, todas as ameaças e os riscos que estavam correndo fossem apenas uma peça pregada pelo destino para unir Bem e Mal.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá Pessoas Liiiiiindas Do meu core (S2)!

Olha aí: **Muitas reviews = Atualização rápida!**

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Ele foi particularmente complicado de escrever... Era difícil fazer os diálogos mantendo a essência dos personagens... Além de colocar revelações sobre o passado dolorido dos dois...

Pois então... Agora eles são amigos... Mas será q são _só isso_ mesmo?

O cap. 14 já está pronto, com minha Beta Querida... E o 15 já está em andamento...

Não sei se notaram, mas os capítulos estão ficando cada vez maiores... Passei de 4 ou 5 páginas do Word para 7/8...

Só me resta dizer que muuuuuitas emoções estão por vir! E que eu to adorando escrever esses capítulos!

* * *

Agradeço às Reviews lindas e maravilhosas que eu recebi! Vocês me deixam muuuito feliz e entusiasmada com a fic:

**Schaala, fermalaquias, Gaby Weasley Malfoy **(muito feliz em tê-la por aqui, amiga!), **Yela, AmandaLuiza, Mimsy Riddle, dudaa, G. Granger, To-chan e Thamiinha.**

**BEEEEEEEEEIJOOOOOOS imensos para vcs, leitoras queridas!**

* * *

Acho que isso é tudo...

E, só para lembrar, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu posto!

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas o que fazer com ela agora que decidiu fugir?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

_Ainda não tinham tomado consciência da atual situação deles. Passaram de inimigos para aliados, e, agora, tornaram-se amigos._

_Talvez, todas as ameaças e os riscos que estavam correndo fossem apenas uma peça pregada pelo destino para unir Bem e Mal._

O resto da viagem foi tranquila. Jantaram e, sem sinais de movimentações suspeitas ou das duas estranhas que viajavam no mesmo trem, Draco e Ginny adormeceram logo após o jantar.

Por segurança, Draco lançou alguns feitiços de proteção na cabine. Ninguém, sem autorização deles, poderia abrir a porta.

Ginny acordou com a luz do sol que entrava pelas pequenas janelas do vagão incomodando-lhe os olhos. Levantou-se devagar e, sentada em seu banco, pôde observar o loiro dormindo.

"Ele realmente parece um anjo quando está adormecido." Ela divagou. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo loiro que estava sobre os olhos dele.

Ao sentir o toque, Draco abriu os olhos. Encararam-se profundamente.

- Aconteceu algo? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca, sentando-se também.

- Não. Está tudo tranquilo. – Ela disse com um sorriso fino nos lábios.

Depois de irem ao banheiro e de tomarem o café da manhã, foram informados de que em duas horas chegariam ao seu destino.

Guardaram as mantas e quaisquer pertences que estivessem espalhados pela cabine.

Uma tensão caiu sobre os dois. Sabiam que estavam muito próximos do fim daquela jornada, mas ainda tinham receios quanto ao caminho que fariam até Godric's Hollow. A tensão de Draco era ainda maior porque ele estaria em território inimigo. Sabia que a ruiva acobertaria a fuga dele, mas sabia que a Ordem o atacaria antes de Ginny falar qualquer coisa.

As duas horas se arrastaram sob o silêncio sepulcral que se instalara na cabine. Assim que desembarcassem, a "aventura" teria continuidade, e ainda tinham mais uma cidade para atravessar. Não sabiam quais surpresas os aguardavam.

Quando menos esperavam, ouviram os freios do trem serem acionados. Chegaram.

Com um último olhar e um aceno de cabeça, deram as mãos e saíram do trem, sempre cautelosos e atentos a todos ao redor.

A maioria dos ocupantes do trem desembarcou na estação de Wroot. Os dois bruxos não sabiam, mas as duas mulheres misteriosas estavam no meio das pessoas, olhando-os fixamente e seguindo seus passos.

* * *

Draco e Ginny cobriram suas cabeças com os capuzes. Fazia muito frio naquela cidade e eles ainda teriam uma longa caminhada até o destino final.

Saíram apressados da estação e avançaram por uma rua bastante movimentada que lhes lembrava muito o Beco Diagonal com a diferença de que esta era uma rua trouxa.

A cidade de Wroot era bem desenvolvida para a região onde se encontrava. Tinha um grande comércio de varejo e uma rica área residencial.

Atravessaram com dificuldade em meio aos transeuntes do centro comercial da cidade, até alcançarem um bairro residencial.

Passaram pelas casas de jardins bem cuidados e fachadas pintadas com capricho.

Quando viraram em uma esquina, Ginny teve a sensação de estarem sendo observados. Olhou para trás, mas não viu nada.

- O que foi? – O loiro perguntou, analisando-a.

- Nada, eu só... tive uma sensação estranha.

Com um último olhar para o fim da rua, continuaram a caminhada.

Atingiram uma área mais deserta da cidade, onde havia grandes mansões ladeadas por imensos jardins. Ao atingirem uma praça para crianças, vazia naquele horário, Draco virou para trás.

- Agora eu ouvi algo. Estamos sendo seguidos. – Ele disse, empunhando a varinha e apontando para o nada.

De repente, um raio vermelho veio na direção deles, mas, rapidamente, Draco conseguiu repelir o feitiço estuporante. Segurando o braço de Gina, começaram a correr em busca de algum lugar para se protegerem.

Atrás de uma casinha para crianças, eles se abaixaram.

"_Draquinho querido, não vai cumprimentar suas velhas amigas?"_

O loiro reconheceu a voz de Pansy Parkinson, sua ex-colega de escola, ex-namorada e ex-companheira de missões quando Comensal da morte.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – Ginny disse num sussurro.

"_Apareça Drake, e poderemos te ajudar a brincar com a Weasley. Não seja tão egoísta."_ – Disse a outra garota que acompanhava Pansy. Era Anne, também ex-Sonserina.

Elas eram as duas mulheres que tinham parado o trem. De alguma forma que Draco desconhecia, tinham descoberto onde eles estavam, e decidiram segui-los para pegá-los desprevenidos.

O sangue subiu à cabeça de Draco quando a garota citou a ruiva. Antes que Ginny pudesse impedi-lo, ele se levantou e começou a duelar com as duas.

Sem escolhas, Ginny o acompanhou. Agora, os quatro bruxos estavam no meio de um parque trouxa, envolto de mansões, duelando com suas varinhas.

Em pouco tempo, já havia uma árvore em chamas, uma derrubada no chão e vários brinquedos quebrados. Mas os quatro permaneciam de pé.

Depois de se esquivar de um feitiço, Draco fez uma gangorra flutuar e atingir a nuca de Anne. A garota desmaiou no mesmo momento que Ginny conseguia estuporar Pansy.

- E agora Draco. O que faremos? Devem ter outros atrás de nós.

- Precisamos chegar o mais rápido possível na Ordem. – Ele disse ofegante, enquanto olhava em volta, esperando encontrar algum outro Comensal.

Antes de saírem, amarraram as duas comensais a uma árvore e tomaram-lhe as varinhas. Draco deu poção do sono às duas para garantir que elas ficariam desacordadas até os aurores detectarem atividade bruxa naquela área trouxa e seguirem até lá.

Sem escolhas, Draco e Ginny continuaram sua jornada até Godric's Hollow. Faltavam menos de quarenta minutos de caminhada, e seguiram o mais rápido que puderam.

Atingiram um bosque que delimitava a jurisdição das duas cidades. Assim que o atravessassem, estariam a poucos metros da sede da Ordem.

Avançaram pelo bosque, sempre atentos a qualquer movimento e qualquer barulho em volta deles. Já deviam ser umas três horas da tarde, mas, apesar do sol que iluminava o caminho, a região era bastante fria. Um vento gélido cortava-lhes a face.

Esse bosque era bem diferente da floresta dos centauros. As árvores eram espaçadas, deixando a luz do sol penetrar em todos os espaços, iluminando a paisagem tingida de tons marrons e alaranjados, afinal, estavam em pleno outono.

A cada passo que davam, as folhas sob os pés deles farfalhavam e, até o momento, era o único som que ouviam.

Seguiam cautelosos em meio às árvores, sempre atentos a qualquer movimento ou ruído.

E então ouviram.

Em um ponto muito próximo deles, algo também estava andando sobre as folhas secas no chão. E Ginny e Draco sentiram o corpo gelar e todo o sangue se esvair de suas veias. O "algo" não estava andando, e sim rastejando.

Não adiantaria correr e muito menos se esconder. Apenas esperaram até que Nagini os alcançasse, depois de avistarem-na em meio às folhas secas.

- O que faremos para acabar com ela, Draco?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Com certeza um feitiço estuporante não faria nem cócegas. Ginny, teremos que tentar maldições imperdoáveis, ok?

- Certo. – Ela disse rouca, empunhando a varinha e encarando a cobra que parara de frente para eles.

Começaram a lançar _Avadas_ e _Crucios_ sobre a cobra, mas nada a atingia. Além de ter um couro resistente que repelia os feitiços, a cobra era bastante ágil e conseguia desviar-se deles.

Ginny sentia as lágrimas alcançarem seus olhos. Estava desesperada. Depois de tudo que passaram, quando estavam a poucos metros da Sede da Ordem, iriam morrer estrangulados pela cobra de estimação do Voldemort.

E a esperança de que alguém da Ordem aparecesse para ajudá-los era ínfima.

Continuaram repelindo a cobra como podiam, mas ela parecia calma o bastante, como se esperasse o momento exato para atacá-los.

* * *

- Quem será que as atacou, Quim?

- Isso é algo realmente difícil de definirmos, Arthur. Nenhum auror e ninguém da Ordem passa por essa cidade. E agora encontramos duas comensais desacordadas e acorrentadas. Realmente não sei quem pode ter feito isso.

Os dois homens estavam na praça trouxa. Outros aurores tinham acabado de levar as duas mulheres para o quartel General, onde iriam acordá-las e interrogá-las, para depois levá-las presas.

- E se a Ginny... – O ruivo disse com um ar cansado. Tinha enormes bolsas embaixo dos olhos e estava mais magro do que o normal.

- Arthur... - Disse Quim com uma expressão endurecida, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Sei que não podemos perder as esperanças, e que a Ginny era muito forte e esperta, uma das melhores aurores que eu tive o prazer de treinar. Mas temos de lembrar que ela está nas mãos de Voldemort. E que seria muito difícil escapar dele.

- Eu sei, Quim, eu sei... Mas não consigo imaginar que minha menina, a Ginny... Que ela...

- Quim, Sr. Weasley.

- Oi, Harry. – Quim disse, apertando a mão do rapaz e cumprimentando Hermione e Ron em seguida. – Como foram de viagem?

- Muito bem. Só nos faltam três Horcruxes.

- Isso é uma ótima notícia, Harry. – Disse o Senhor Weasley.

- Mas, infelizmente, as três que faltam serão as mais difíceis. A taça de Helga Hufflepuff e o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw estão em Hogwarts, debaixo das asas do Voldemort. – Disse Hermione. – Sem falar daquela cobra nojenta que ele tem como bicho de estimação.

- Ela também é um Horcrux? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Chegamos à conclusão que sim, pai. – Concluiu Ron.

Antes que a conversa pudesse ter continuidade, Tonks e Lupin se aproximaram, apressados e com expressões preocupadas.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Quim prontamente.

- Detectaram mais magia em Wroot. Dessa vez, maldições imperdoáveis, várias. – Falou a mulher de cabelos verdes e olhos negros.

- Onde?

- Naquele bosque. Muito próximo a nós. Se corrermos, ainda podemos pegá-los. – Disse Lupin, apressado.

- O que estamos esperando?

Os sete saíram correndo em direção ao bosque. Pela quantidade de maldições imperdoáveis que tinham detectado, deveria estar acontecendo uma verdadeira batalha no meio das árvores.

Harry, Ron e Hermione seguiam à frente, correndo desenfreadamente, pulando as raízes e desviando das árvores. Os ouvidos e olhos sempre atentos a qualquer movimentação ou sinal de feitiços.

Lupin e Quim vinham correndo logo atrás, e Tonks, junto com Arthur, seguiam ao encalço deles.

Ao chegarem perto de uma clareira viram a cena. De frente para eles estavam dois bruxos encapuzados, com varinhas em punhos. Um deles apontava para a cobra, mas o outro tinha os braços ao lado do corpo. E, encarando o vulto mais baixo, estava Nagini.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Ao ver Nagini se posicionar para dar o bote, na direção de Ginny, Draco sentiu todo o sangue voltar ao seu corpo, fervendo em suas veias. A ruiva parecia ter criados raízes no chão, e tudo o que conseguia fazer era encarar o réptil.

Quando a cobra deu o bote para cima da garota, Draco se jogou na frente dela.

Mas, antes que pudesse sentir as mandíbulas da cobra envolvendo seu corpo, Draco apagou, caindo por cima de Ginny.

* * *

Ao ver a cobra de costas para eles, e muito concentrada em dar o bote nos dois indivíduos a sua frente, Harry decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade.

Diminuiu o espaço que os separava e, desembainhando a espada de Gryffindor, cravou-a no corpo da cobra, na altura de seu coração, no exato momento que a cobra tomava impulso para abocanhar os encapuzados.

Ao mesmo tempo, Hermione, Ron e Quim lançaram feitiços estuporantes nos dois encapuzados. Não sabiam quem eram, mas as roupas eram características de comensais.

Os três feitiços atingiram o peito de Draco, que caiu desacordado por cima de Ginny, derrubando-a.

Assim que a cobra parou de se debater, uma névoa negra envolveu a todos. Puderam ouvir um grito de horror e, rapidamente, a fumaça se dissipou.

Quando puderam novamente enxergar o cenário a frente deles, Quim, Tonks e Lupin correram para os dois encapuzados que estavam no chão.

Um deles estava desacordado, mas o outro gemia pelas dores da queda.

- Esse é o Malfoy. Amarrem-no e o encaminhem para a prisão. – Quim disse ao tirar o capuz do rapaz desacordado.

- Ginny? – A voz de Lupin saiu num tom de espanto.

- O que você disse, Lupin? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley, aproximando-se aos tropeços.

- Pai? – Perguntou a garota, sentando-se e olhando em volta.

Todos correram para abraçá-la. Tiveram medo de que a garota nem estivesse mais viva. Snape, o único espião que tinham infiltrado entre os Comensais, havia morrido numa das batalhas. Portanto, não tinham como saber o que estava acontecendo atrás das muralhas de Hogwarts.

O momento mais tenso para Ginny foi quando Harry se aproximou e a abraçou.

- Estive tão preocupado com você, Ginny. - E essa declaração despertou uma mágoa enorme dentro da ruiva. Ela se segurou para não perguntar se, durante toda a sua aventura em busca das Horcruxes, tivera algum momento em que ele tinha realmente pensado nela. Dessa vez, a ruiva conseguiu controlar sua boca, e agradeceu silenciosamente a Merlin por isso.

- Que bom que você está bem, Ginny... Tivemos tanto medo... – Disse Ron ao abraçá-la.

- E o Draco? Cadê ele? – A ruiva perguntou, tentando se desvencilhar dos abraços.

- O Malfoy?

- Sim, Harry, o Draco Malfoy.

- Estuporado Ginevra. E será encaminhado para...

- NÃO, Quim! Vocês não podem fazer nada com ele. Soltem-no agora. – A voz da garota tinha um tom de desespero.

- Ginny, você está sob o efeito da _Maldição_ _Imperius_?

- Claro que não Ron. O Draco me ajudou a fugir. É graças a ele que eu estou viva.

- Acho melhor você contar toda essa história direito, Ginevra, mas na sede da Ordem. Este bosque não é seguro. – Falou Quim.

- Certo, vamos.

E o grupo seguiu a pé até a sede da Ordem. Eram poucos metros até atingirem o que parecia uma simples casa de dois andares com um jardim bem cuidado.

Harry, Ron e Quim seguiam na frente. Este último fazendo o corpo desfalecido de Draco flutuar à frente deles.

Arthur vinha abraçado a sua filha, logo atrás. Fechando o cortejo, Lupin, Tonks e Mione.

Ao atravessarem o pequeno jardim, entraram na sede. Por dentro, a pequena casa de dois andares parecia uma mansão. Nos últimos tempos a Ordem crescera muito e ganhara vários adeptos, tornando o Largo Grimmauld pequeno demais para as reuniões.

Assim que entraram, Molly veio correndo ao encontro deles. Ela estava sozinha na casa. Agarrou a filha num abraço apertado e, depois de soltá-la, passou a observar cada parte de seu corpo, em busca de ferimentos.

- Estou bem, mamãe.

- Ah, minha Ginnynha... Tivemos tanto medo...

- Eu sei mamãe. Mas eu já sou bem grandinha para me cuidar. E tive ajuda. O Draco também me protegeu.

Apesar de muito feliz em ver sua família, Ginny sentia um aperto enorme no coração ao ver Draco desacordado e amarrado. Queria de qualquer jeito convencê-los de que o loiro a tinha ajudado para livrá-lo de todo o castigo que estavam planejando para ele. E, no fundo, Ginny sabia que, de todos esses sentimentos, nenhum tinha relação ao pacto que tinha feito com o loiro.

- Acho que temos muito que ouvir. – Sentenciou Quim. – Vamos para a sala de reuniões.

Ginny já sabia todo o interrogatório que viria. Mas estava preparada. Só não conseguira ainda encarar os olhos verdes que a fitavam confusos e decepcionados.

Entraram numa sala branca, com uma única mesa retangular no meio dela. A mesa era bem comprida, podendo ocupar até trinta pessoas sentadas.

Colocaram o corpo de Draco jogado a um canto. Ginny sentiu um forte impulso de correr até ele e soltá-lo, mas seu pai a guiou até a mesa, fazendo com que ela sentasse.

- Ginny, importa-se de tomar _veritaserum_? – Perguntou Quim, que se acomodara de frente para ela.

- Claro que não.

A ruiva pegou o vidro com a poção da verdade em cima da mesa e virou seu conteúdo na boca.

- Ótimo. Conte-nos o que aconteceu Ginny.

- No dia em que fui lhe entregar aquela poção, Quim, fui sequestrada. Assim que você desaparatou, alguém lançou um feitiço de corpo preso em mim e amarrou meus pulsos e tornozelo. Fui levada até uma casa velha em Hogsmeade.

- Quem a sequestrou?

Toda a sala estava em silêncio, aguardando o depoimento da ruiva. Apenas Quim perguntava.

Ao ouvir a última pergunta, o sangue de Ginny gelou. Sabia que teria de revelar que Draco a havia torturado e que todos se revoltariam com ele. Sua cabeça trabalhava fervorosamente nos argumentos que precisaria apresentar para convencê-los da mudança de Draco.

- Foi Draco Malfoy, Comensal da Morte. – Ouviu as palavras saírem de sua boca automaticamente. Olhou para Draco, ainda desacordado, sentado de forma tosca no chão, encostado à parede.

O coração de Ginny batia forte, e ela sentiu um calor dentro do seu corpo. "Draco tem um coração, e não é de gelo. Ele mudou." Com esses pensamentos, Ginny respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o auror a sua frente. Estava mais do que preparada para o interrogatório.

* * *

**N/A: Helloooooooooo People do meu S2!**

E aí... O que acharam do capítulo? Finalmente o povo da Ordem apareceu, né? Shausuahishaiusa...

Muitas emoções no capítulo, hein? E finalmente eles chegaram ao destino final, a salvos! E agora, acabou? Ginny ficará na Ordem e Draco seguirá seu caminho? Se reencontrarão no futuro?

Como eu já disse, o capítulo 15 mudará todo o rumo da história. E ele já está pronto e betado. Com fortes emoções... Né Beta? Ela é a única que pode se gabar de já saber os acontecimentos... SHaushuahisuhaiusha... Mas não adianta pressioná-la... Ela sabe q, se revelar algo, será uma garota morta! (*Tati com um sorriso maligno nos lábios*)

* * *

Agradecimento às Reviews Lindas e Maravilhosas que eu recebi no capítulo passado! Muuuuuito obrigada garotas... Vocês e fazem muito feliz =D!

**fermalaquias, Gaby Weasley Malfoy, Schaala, Yela, To-chan, Biela Bells, Lyla** (OOOi Querida! Fico feliz q esteja lendo e gostando da fic! A Ginny já ta começando a perceber seus sentimentos, né? Obrigada pela review Flor!Beijoooooos), **Thamiinha, dudaa e Mimsy Riddle.**

* * *

Gente, o Capítulo 15 já está pronto e Betado, mas vou torturar um pouquinho vocês!

Vou demorar um pouquinho a postá-lo pq essa semana vai ser meio corrida. Daqui a pouco as aulas recomeçam e eu ainda tenho um monte de coisa para resolver...

Mas se vcs mandarem muitas e muitas reviews, eu posto o capítulo na Quarta-feira, ok?

Bem, acho q por hoje é tudo!

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas ele decidiu fugir e a leva junto. Qual será o resultado dessa jornada?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**

* * *

**

Os trechos são da música de **Kate Perry – Thinking Of You**. Eu adoro escrever ouvindo o **DVD MTV Unplugged **dela. E essa música me inspira muuuuuito. Os trechos tem tudo a ver com o capítulo, aconselho ouvi-la!

**

* * *

**

_- Quem a sequestrou?_

_- Foi Draco Malfoy, Comensal da Morte. – Ouviu as palavras saírem de sua boca automaticamente. Olhou para Draco, ainda desacordado, sentado de forma tosca no chão, encostado à parede._

_O coração de Ginny batia forte, e ela sentiu um calor dentro do seu corpo. "Draco tem um coração, e não é de gelo. Ele mudou." Com esses pensamentos, Ginny respirou fundo e voltou a encarar o auror a sua frente. Estava mais do que preparada para o interrogatório._

- Fui torturada pelo Draco. Ele seguia ordens de Voldemort. Quando eu estava desacordada, o próprio Voldemort veio até a casa. Ameaçou Draco de morte; disse que assim que não precisasse mais dos serviços dele, o mataria...

Ginny relatou tudo. A segunda briga que tiveram na casa, a segunda visita do Lord das Trevas e o pacto.

- Você confiou nesse fuinha? – Perguntou Ron, muito vermelho.

- Sim, Ron. Na verdade, eu saí com bastante vantagem nesse pacto. Seria "escoltada" por ele de volta à Ordem. E a única coisa que precisaria fazer era garantir que nenhum de vocês o impediria de fugir. Se ele descumprisse o pacto, morreria.

- E depois, Ginevra? – Perguntou Quim.

- Começamos nossa fuga.

Ela relatou a passagem pelo Três Vassouras e a vila que pertencia à Hogsmeade. Depois, relatou os acontecimentos em Doagh e o encontro com os centauros na floresta daquela cidade. Esperou ouvir comentários quando relatou a profecia dos centauros, mas eles apenas a ouviam atentamente.

Contou como chegaram à cidade trouxa de Chinley e a viagem de trem, no qual embarcaram as duas comensais.

- ... E então chegamos à Wroot. Quando passamos pela praça no meio das mansões, fomos atacados por duas Comensais, que nos seguiram no trem. Conseguimos deixá-las desacordadas e Draco deu-lhes uma poção do sono para que vocês as encontrassem antes delas fugirem novamente. Corremos em direção ao bosque que nos separava de Godric's Hollow e começamos a atravessá-lo, cautelosos e atentos.

- E então apareceu Nagini. – Concluiu Harry.

- Sim. – A ruiva respondeu olhando para Quim, ainda sem querer encarar o moreno. – Nagini nos encontrou. Não sabíamos como acabar com ela. Começamos a proferir Maldições Imperdoáveis, mas elas apenas ricocheteavam no couro da cobra. E ela também era ágil para se desviar dos feitiços.

- Ela era um Horcrux, Ginny. Por isso vocês não conseguiram matá-la. – Interrompeu Lupin.

- Está explicado.

- Continue, Ginevra. – Pediu Quim.

- Nagini então se preparou para dar o bote, em minha direção. A última coisa que eu vi foi o Draco pulando na minha frente, no mesmo momento que a cobra impulsionava seu corpo para me atacar.

Ao terminar o relato, um silêncio pesado tomou conta de todos na sala. Quim estendeu um antídoto da poção da verdade para Ginny. Assim que se viu livre do efeito da poção, exigiu que soltassem Draco.

- Nós vamos soltá-lo, Ginny, mas precisamos interrogá-lo para tirar o máximo de informações possíveis. – Disse Lupin, num tom de voz bondoso.

Vendo que ninguém se movia para soltar o loiro, Ginny levantou-se e foi até ele. Soltou as cordas de suas mãos, de forma trouxa, já que não tinha a varinha em mãos. Os outros apenas a observavam.

Depois de muito esforço, Ginny conseguiu soltá-lo. Alcançou a bolsa de viagem deles, que estava sob a capa do rapaz e, ao tirar o kit de poções, procurou por um vidro com uma substância amarela e opaca. Sabia que se tratava de uma poção para despertar quem estivesse desacordado.

Fez Draco beber o líquido. O loiro tossiu e tapou o rosto com as mãos. Sua cabeça doía muito e ele se sentia enjoado.

- Você está bem, Draco?

- Não. O que aconteceu, Ginny?

Ao ouvir a forma como Ginny tratara o inimigo, e como ele a chamava pelo apelido, Harry saiu da sala de reuniões. Hermione puxou Ron para segui-lo, pois sabia que o ruivo estava a ponto de voar no pescoço de Draco e estrangulá-lo.

- Estamos na Ordem Draco. A salvos. Nagini foi morta antes de nos alcançar, e nos trouxeram para a sede.

Ele retirou o rosto das mãos e encarou a ruiva. Ela tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Draco admitiu para si mesmo que ela era realmente linda.

Mas seu torpor logo se dissipou. Ao olhar em volta, vários membros da Ordem analisavam a cena em silêncio. E todos tinham as varinhas nas mãos, como se esperassem algum ataque dele a qualquer momento.

- Draco, eles querem te interrogar antes de te liberar. Mas você terá de beber _veritaserum_.

- Ginny... O pacto... – Ele disse numa voz arrastada, quase manhosa. Não queria ser interrogado pelos aurores da Ordem.

- O pacto será cumprido. Mas depois do interrogatório. E não se preocupe, eu já passei por isso.

Ginny lançava um olhar carinhoso para Draco, o que foi o suficiente para convencê-lo.

- Tudo bem, mas que seja rápido. Você-Sabe-Quem deve estar mais possesso do que nunca.

- Certo. Venha.

A ruiva o ajudou a levantar-se e sentar-se na cadeira que ela estava há poucos minutos.

- Ginny, você terá que sair. – Lupin se dirigiu à ruiva, que acabara de sentar ao lado de Draco. Imediatamente ela segurou a mão dele por debaixo da mesa.

- Por quê?

- Regras, Ginevra. É o depoimento de um Comensal. – Disse Quim.

Sabendo que não poderia convencê-los do contrário, Ginny deu um último aperto na mão de Draco, para lhe passar confiança, e saiu da sala, sendo acompanhada por sua mãe.

* * *

- O que aconteceu, Ginny? – Molly questionou-a quando atingiram a cozinha.

- Como assim mamãe?

- Entre você e o Malfoy.

- Nada além do que eu contei naquela sala. Draco tornou-se mais do que um aliado, foi um verdadeiro amigo para mim.

- Amigo?

- Sim. Conversávamos e cuidávamos um do outro. Não é isso que amigos fazem?

- Eu só não quero que você se machuque, Ginny. Não se esqueça de que...

- Mamãe, em nenhum momento eu me esqueci de que o Draco quase me matou naquela casa em Hogsmeade. Eu tenho consciência de tudo o que ele me fez sofrer.

- Então, querida, por que se manter "amiga" dele? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou com doçura.

- Porque _eu sei_ que ele mudou, mamãe. Ele não é mais a mesma pessoa que me sequestrou.

- Eu só não quero que você se machuque, querida. – Molly encerrou o assunto abraçando novamente a filha.

- Ginny, podemos conversar?

Ao ouvir a voz de Harry, o coração de Ginny começou a palpitar em seu peito. Ela não queria encarar aqueles olhos verdes. Sabia que, se o fizesse, perdoaria os últimos meses que sofrera por causa dele, perdoaria o fato dele abandoná-la como se fosse uma bonequinha frágil e talvez mudasse o que estava sentindo por Draco. Aqueles olhos verdes tinham esse poder sobre ela.

- Eu estou cansada Harry e...

- Por favor, Ginny. Precisamos conversar.

- Vá, querida. – Molly disse ao ouvido dela.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Ginny seguiu Harry até uma sala de estar, onde eles poderiam conversar com calma.

- Então, Harry, o que você quer? – A garota perguntou, cruzando os braços, encarando-o pela primeira vez.

Surpreendeu-se por não sentir seu coração derreter ao encarar aquelas orbes verdes. Talvez não fosse tão fácil perdoá-lo dessa vez. Ou talvez seu coração não estivesse naquela sala, e sim no andar superior, onde Draco dava seu depoimento.

**Cause when I'm with him**

(Porque quando eu estou com ele)

**I am thinking of you**

(Eu estou pensando em você)

**Thinking of you**

(Pensando em você)

**What you would do if**

(O que você faria se)

**You were the one**

(Você fosse aquele)

- Eu... Queria saber se estava tudo bem mesmo com você?

- Estou ótima, Harry.

- Er... O que está acontecendo entre você e o Malfoy? – A expressão dele era de raiva, mas ele controlava o tom de sua voz.

- Nos tornamos amigos, Harry. Isso mesmo. – Ela completou ao ver a expressão de descrença do moreno. – Passamos de aliados a amigos, pois sempre estávamos ajudando um ao outro.

- E vocês... Aconteceu...

- Nada aconteceu, Harry. Apenas nossa amizade. Ao contrário de você, ele confiou em mim para ser sua aliada na fuga. Em nenhum momento duvidou de que eu era capaz.

**Who was spending the night**

(Quem estava gastando a noite)

**Oh I wish that I**

(Oh! Queria que eu)

**Was looking into your eyes**

(Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos)

- Eu sempre confiei em você, Ginny. E nunca duvidei de sua capacidade. – Ele disse um pouco alterado.

- Nunca duvidou? – E uma risada fria saiu da boca da ruiva. – Você acabou o namoro comigo para me "salvar", o que não adiantou de muita coisa, né? Se não fosse o Draco, eu poderia estar morta nesse momento.

- Se não fosse por ele, você não teria sido sequestrada. Eu devia ter esperado Nagini atacá-lo.

- Se Draco não cumprisse a missão, outro faria o trabalho dele. E quer saber Harry, que se dane você e suas Horcruxes. Eu sei que você só acabou comigo porque eu insistiria para ir com vocês. Eu não era boa o suficiente para acompanhar "O Eleito", não é? – Ela já estava muito corada pela raiva que sentia do moreno a sua frente. Jamais imaginou que seu reencontro com o moreno seria desse jeito. – E se você deixasse aquela cobra nojenta atacá-lo, eu não estaria nem aqui ouvindo você. Jamais te perdoaria.

Os dois já gritavam na sala. Estavam bem próximos e Ginny tinha o dedo em riste, apontado para o rosto dele. Toda a mágoa que sentia do moreno a consumia, e tudo o que ela queria era sair correndo dali... "Para os braços de Draco" afirmou seu pensamento.

Querendo acabar com aquela enxurrada de acusações, Harry puxou Ginny pela nuca e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. Tinha feito tudo pensando na segurança da garota, e ficara dominado pelos ciúmes ao ver como ela estava tratando o seu inimigo de infância, e como ele estava tratando-a.

Percebendo a falta de reação da ruiva, Harry a envolveu pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo, que era urgente e passional.

**He kissed my lips**

(Ele beijou os meus lábios)

**I taste your mouth**

(Eu senti sua boca)

**He pulled me in**

(Ele me puxou pra perto)

**I was disgusted with myself**

(Eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma)

Por um momento, Ginny não conseguiu definir o que realmente estava sentindo ao ser beijada por Harry. Mas, a única coisa que vinha em sua mente, eram imagens de Draco. Do quão próximo eles estiveram nos últimos dias, da forma como ele retribuiu seu abraço no trem, como ela se perdia nas orbes cinzas...

**Cause when I'm with him**

(Porque quando eu estou com ele)

**I am thinking of you**

(Eu estou pensando em você)

**Thinking of you**

(Pensando em você)

**What you would do if**

(O que você faria se)

**You were the one**

(Você fosse aquele)

- Você está louco? – Ela disse, empurrando Harry e limpando a boca na manga da camisa.

- Eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim, Ginny. Você não pode fazer isso com a gente. – O moreno falou nervoso, passando as mãos nos cabelos.

- Você, Harry, é o único culpado por eu estar com toda essa raiva e mágoa. Se eu ainda gosto de você? Para ser sincera, não sei mais. Posso até gostar, mas dessa vez será difícil perdoá-lo.

- O que o Malfoy fez com você, Ginny? Você não é a mesma. – Ele disse encarando-a.

- Eu apenas me conscientizei de que você não é o homem certo para mim, Harry. Você nunca foi quem eu imaginava ser... E só me decepciona cada vez mais.

Sem dar chances de respostas, Ginny saiu correndo da sala. Subiu as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus, até o que era seu quarto antes de ser sequestrada.

Tudo ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mas ela não parou para prestar atenção. Jogou-se na cama e se permitiu chorar. Chorou tudo o que estava guardado em seu peito, todas as mágoas e feridas que havia em seu peito.

Sentia-se confusa e perdida. Não conseguia entender seus próprios sentimentos, só sabia que não amava mais o Harry da forma como ela o amava antes de encontrar Draco. E o que sentia pelo loiro? Ela não sabia responder. De início, achava que era apenas amizade, mas agora sabia. Havia algo mais.

Depois de se acalmar e lavar o rosto, Ginny decidiu ir atrás de Draco. Não sabia se o interrogatório já tinha acabado.

Ao sair do quarto, quase esbarrou com Tonks.

- E então? Acabou o interrogatório.

- Já, Ginny. Ele já foi liberado.

- E onde ele está? – A garota perguntou, sentindo um aperto no peito. Será que ele tinha ido embora sem se despedir dela?

- Ginny, o que há entre...

- Depois, Tonks. Onde ele está? – Tonks notou o tom de urgência na voz da garota.

- No quarto do Gui. – A mulher se limitou a dizer.

Sem dizer mais nada, e sentindo um alívio no peito, Ginny saiu correndo até uma das portas no fim do corredor. Estava tão tensa para encontrá-lo, que se esqueceu de bater na porta antes de entrar.

- Depois eu é que não tenho educação... - Ginny corou e perdeu a fala assim que viu o loiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, separando a roupa que ia vestir. – Ou você _queria_ me pegar desprevenido? – Ele completou com um sorriso torto, admirando as faces afogueadas da ruiva.

- Er... Eu... Não... É que... Bem, eu queria ver como... Como você estava.

- Não se preocupe. Seus amiguinhos só tentaram arrancar meus rins pela boca.

- Não exagera, Draco. – falou Ginny, já recuperada do susto, enquanto adentrava no quarto e se sentava na cama. – E agora? Você vai mesmo embora?

- Tenho que ir, ruiva.

- Mas... E se você...

- Mesmo que eu quisesse, não admitiriam que eu ficasse aqui na Ordem. – Ele falou, terminando de abotoar a camisa que vestira.

- Eu não queria que você fosse. – Ginny não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia usar seu filtro de pensamentos quando estava ao lado de Draco. Era como se os olhos dele provocassem o mesmo efeito do _Veritaserum_.

**Your eyes**

(Seus olhos)

**Looking into your eyes**

(Olhando nos seus olhos)

**Oh won't you walk through**

(Oh você não vai vir)

**And bust in the door and**

(E arrombar a porta, e)

**Take me away**

(Me levar embora?)

**Oh no more mistakes**

(Oh! Sem mais erros)

**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay**

(Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar)

**Stay...**

(Ficar...)

Ele sentou-se na cama, de frente para Ginny e a olhou com ternura, colocando uma mexa dos cabelos rubros atrás da orelha.

- Eu não sei quando e como aconteceu, Ginny, mas, depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, eu te enxergo de uma forma diferente.

Ela encarou aqueles olhos cinzentos, nos quais deixara se perder tantas vezes. Ainda tentava compreender as palavras do loiro quando ouviu sua boca se pronunciar.

- Eu também, Draco. – A voz dela não passava de um sussurro.

Os rostos deles estavam muito próximos, e os olhos não se desviavam. Foi através deles que surgiu aquele sentimento de união e cumplicidade entre os dois bruxos.

Ginny fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração de Draco muito próxima. Ele começou a roçar seus lábios no dela e...

**You're like an Indian summer**

(Você é como um verão indiano)

**In the middle of winter**

(No meio do inverno)

**Like a hard candy**

(Como um doce duro)

**With a surprise center**

(Com uma surpresa no meio)

**How do I get better**

(Como eu fico melhor)

**Once I've had the best**

(Uma vez que já tive do melhor?)

Sobressaltaram-se. Algo explodiu na rua.

Draco apressou-se para terminar de trocar de roupa e Ginny correu para a janela do aposento. Lá embaixo, na praça principal de Godric's Hollow, dezenas de Comensais da Morte explodiam tudo o que viam pela frente.

Draco segurou o braço de Ginny e desceram correndo para a sala de visitas, onde os integrantes da Ordem estavam reunidos.

Ginny pôde ver seus outros irmãos, aurores e ex-colegas de escolas. Todos juntos, preparando-se para enfrentarem o exército das trevas. Alguns a cumprimentaram, mas havia uma tensão no ar.

Depois de ouvirem as instruções de Quim, todos saíram em direção à rua. Ron e Harry lançaram olhares mortais para Draco, e saíram atrás dos outros.

- Ginny, não vá. – Draco disse, segurando a garota pelos ombros.

- Não é uma escolha minha, Draco. Eu tenho que ir.

- Não, Ginny. Fuja comigo. Vamos para algum lugar seguro até tudo isso acabar.

- Desculpe, Draco. Não posso. Acho que teremos de nos separar aqui. Você segue o seu caminho e eu, seguirei o meu. – Foi difícil para a ruiva proferir aquelas palavras, mas eram necessárias.

Draco a puxou para um abraço. Ao se separarem, como já era de costume, encararam-se e manearam a cabeça. Ele não ousou beijá-la, pois sabia que, se o fizesse, não conseguiria mais fugir dali.

Os dois seguiram pelo mesmo caminho que os outros tinham feito há pouco. Draco iria fugir a pé por Godric's Hollow, de volta para Wroot, onde pegaria outro trem. Já Ginny, empunharia uma varinha e enfrentaria a batalha, junto de seus amigos, parentes e aliados.

Ginny correu para junto de seu pai e estuporou o primeiro Comensal. Não pôde olhar para trás, uma vez que a batalha estava acirrada. Estavam em desvantagem.

Draco correu para a lateral da casa e se escondeu atrás de um muro. Observava Ginny lutar ao lado de sua família. Seu coração apertou ao ver que não poderia se encaixar na vida da ruiva. Quando estava prestes a dar as costas e continuar seu caminho, um rastro de poeira negra surgiu sobre as cabeças deles.

Como um cometa caindo, Voldemort aterrissou no meio de seus seguidores. Harry prontamente se adiantou e começou a duelar com ele.

Draco sentiu o sangue gelar e procurou uma forma de conseguir tirar a ruiva do meio da batalha.

"Desculpe-me Potter, mas hoje eu não quero você" O homem de feições ofídicas falou entre um feitiço e outro. "Vim buscá-la!"

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort faiscavam. Com um feitiço, Harry foi atirado para longe, deixando o caminho livre para o Lord avançar e segurar a cintura de Ginny, que duelava com Bellatrix. Ela olhou uma última vez para onde sabia que Draco havia fugido e, para a surpresa de Ginny, seus olhos se cruzaram, mais uma vez, até ela sumir em meio a uma cortina de fumaça negra.

**You're the best**

(Você é o melhor)

**And yes I do regret**

(E sim, eu me arrependo)

**How I could let myself**

(Como eu pude me permitir)

**Let you go**

(Deixar você ir)

**Now the lesson's learned**

(Agora a lição foi aprendida)

**I touched it I was burned**

(Eu toquei isso e eu fui queimada)

O coração de Draco chegou até sua boca. Não conseguia raciocinar, e não sabia o que fazer. Segurou firme sua varinha e, mesmo arriscando-se, aparatou.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Olá pessoas queridas de My Heart!**

Saudades de mim? Pois é, vim um dia antes do prometido!

E aí está o capítulo 15, cheio de emoções e de surpresas... E agora, o que irá acontecer?

Quanto à música, eu tenho essa mania de pôr músicas no meio das fics... Ainda não tinha percebido q não tinha colocado nenhuma nessa! Agradeço à Mimsy... Ela disse q tava ouvindo Zombie de TPR, e me inspirou a pôr uma música nesse capítulo em especial!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!

* * *

Agradecimento às** reviews Fofas, Lindas e Maravilhosas **que eu recebi! Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews...

**Schaala, Lyla** (Oi queridaaa! Que bom que é minha leitora fiel! Me deixas muito feliz =D... Nossa, não morra ainda Hehehe... Muitas emoções estão por vir... Ah, e eu olhei o seu Tumblr... AMEI! Cada foto linda, principalmente as fotinhos do Dray... Mas eu não consegui comentar, tem como comentar nas fotos? Sim, eu sou meio tapada pra essas coisas... Hehehehehe... Beijooooooos), **Gaby Weasley Malfoy, Biela Bells, To-chan, G. Granger, Debora** (Que feliz de ter você aqui Floooor! Claro q me lembro de você! E fico feliz de estar acompanhando essa fic agora... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijooooooos), **Yela, fermalaquias, Mimsy Riddle, AmandaLuiza e Flora Sly. **

**

* * *

**

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! O próximo virá na sexta-feira...

E espero muuuuuuuuuuuitas e muitas reviews, ok? Quem sabe vcs não me incentivam a postar antes?

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas ele decidiu fugir e a leva junto. Qual será o resultado dessa jornada?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

_Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort faiscavam. Com um feitiço, Harry foi atirado para longe, deixando o caminho livre para o Lord avançar e segurar a cintura de Ginny, que duelava com Bellatrix. Ela olhou uma última vez para onde sabia que Draco havia fugido e, para a surpresa de Ginny, seus olhos se cruzaram, mais uma vez, até ela sumir em meio a uma cortina de fumaça negra._

_O coração de Draco chegou até sua boca. Não conseguia raciocinar, e não sabia o que fazer. Segurou firme sua varinha e, mesmo arriscando-se, aparatou._

Draco olhou em volta. Não sabia exatamente onde tinha pensado em aparatar. Estava no quarto de uma casa em ruínas, na vila desabitada de Hogsmeade.

Sentou-se na cama em que um dia Ginny dormira tranquilamente. Tinha sido nos fundos daquela casa que a jornada deles começara, quando ela confiou nele e disse onde se localizava a Ordem, para que pudessem traçar a rota de fuga.

_- O único lugar em que eu estaria segura seria na Ordem... – Ela pensou alto, enquanto encarava o nada. – Godric's Hollow._

_- Hã?_

_- Godric's Hollow. A sede fica lá._

_- Típico. Potter de volta às origens._

Draco tinha a cabeça abaixada e as mãos enfiadas em seus cabelos. Sentia os olhos marejados, pela primeira vez desde que completara oito anos de idade, quando seu pai o proibira de chorar, por ser um Malfoy.

Seu peito também parecia estar sendo comprimido. Sentia falta da garota ruiva destemida, irônica e divertida. Da ruiva que não tinha medo de enfrentá-lo mesmo estando sem varinha, ao lado do Comensal que quase a matara. Ela fora até capaz de confiar nele quando o loiro ainda parecia ser uma ameaça.

_- Você não tá pensando em dormir na cama e me deixar nessa cadeira, né?_

_- Era exatamente o que eu deveria fazer. Mas alguém tem de ficar acordado, alerta. E eu não confio em deixar você acordada, com minha varinha, enquanto eu durmo._

_- É uma pena. Eu poderia me divertir um pouquinho._

_[...]_

_Draco segurou os papéis em seu colo e se levantou. Em seguida, seus olhos ficaram vidrados na cena que se desenrolava à sua frente: a ruiva tirava a capa negra que vestia e a máscara que tanto a incomodara. Soltou os cabelos que estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, fazendo a cascata de cabelos ruivos caírem graciosamente._

_Percebendo que encarava a ruiva mais do que deveria, obrigou-se a desviar o olhar e se afastar da cama, permitindo que ela se acomodasse._

Draco não estava conseguindo pensar em nada, apenas nas imagens da ruiva. Dela ferida ainda na casa imunda de Hogsmeade, de como ele preocupou-se com ela na segunda vez em que Ginny tivera febre e que o Lord ficou a sós com ela. E de como a relação deles tinha evoluído durante toda a viagem.

Cada olhar, cada toque de mãos, ela acordando-o com os cabelos molhados, o abraço recebido no trem após conseguir desabafar pela primeira vez na vida... E o quase beijo na Ordem.

Draco não sabia definir em que momento ela invadira de tal forma a vida dele. Só tinha a certeza de que ela não sairia tão facilmente. _Ele_ não deixaria.

Levantou-se decidido a tentar uma forma de salvar a ruiva. A coragem não era sua virtude, mas Draco não aceitava perder. E aceitava menos ainda que lhe tirassem o que era dele.

"Sim, ela é minha" Pensou Draco de forma possessiva.

Com o peito queimando de raiva e determinação, Draco deixou as ruínas da casa e foi em direção ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Não sabia por onde começar sua busca, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, precisava de uma boa dose de firewhisky.

Andou pela rua ainda deserta e escura. Pelo visto, ninguém se preocupara em rastreá-lo no Ministério. Deviam pensar que ele fora preso pelos membros da Ordem.

Agradecendo silenciosamente por isso, cobriu sua cabeça com o capuz e o rosto com a máscara quando avistava as primeiras luzes do povoado.

Seguiu tendo apenas o silêncio e suas lembranças como companhia. Estava tudo deserto "como sempre", ele concluiu.

Avistou o que restava do bar Três Vassouras e se encaminhou até lá. Três mesas estavam ocupadas por pessoas vestidas da mesma forma que ele.

Caminhou lentamente até o balcão, tentando emanar tranquilidade, quando, na verdade, todos os seus músculos estavam rijos de tensão. Não poderia ser reconhecido. Dessa vez, _ele_ estava em território inimigo.

Aproximou-se do balcão, onde estava Madame Rosmerta, que um dia fora uma bela mulher loira e sorridente. Agora, não passava de uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, com uma sombra no rosto.

Sentando-se num banco alto, pediu-lhe uma dose dupla da bebida de fogo, usando o tom mais baixo de voz que pôde. Enquanto esperava ela servir-lhe, olhou discretamente a sua volta, apurando os ouvidos para as conversas travadas ali.

Em uma mesa do lado esquerdo, dois encapuzados bebiam firewhisky e conversavam aos sussurros. Ao lado direito, duas mesas ocupadas: uma com três encapuzados e outra com cinco.

Essas duas mesas não preocupavam Draco. Todos estavam visivelmente bêbados. Um deles até ensaiava uma dança estranha enquanto outros dois se abraçavam, rindo descontroladamente.

**(N/A: Colocarei os diálogos dos Comensais entre aspas quando não falarem diretamente com Draco ou Ginny)**

"Que tal um bolão?" E os cinco que estavam em uma das mesas desataram em gargalhadas. Draco apurava mais o ouvido, não querendo perder nenhuma palavra deles. Talvez lhe dessem alguma pista de sua ruiva.

"Bolão?" E mais risos.

"Quanto tempo a traidora-do-sangue imunda vai resistir até implorar pela morte?"

E mais risos. Nesse momento, Draco se mexeu de forma incômoda onde estava sentado.

"Aquela coisinha vai ter o que merece. Como ela pensou que conseguiria fugir do Lord?"

"É uma pena que a Ordem tenha capturado o Malfoy..."

"Pois é, vai adiar nossa diversão."

"Quero só ver quando o Lord encontrá-lo. Ele vai sofrer mais que aquele pai imundo dele."

"São todos uns maricas mesmo esses Malfoys. Ainda tinham a audácia de se acharem superiores a nós."

Draco cerrou os punhos e quase quebrou o copo que segurava. Seu orgulho e sua honra tinham sido jogados aos porcos. Esses comentários só contribuíram para seu ódio aumentar. Com todo o auto-controle que lhe sobrava, impediu-se de empunhar a varinha e fazer cada um dos que estavam ali sofrerem em dobro tudo o que ele estava sofrendo naquele momento.

"É muito irônico, não?"

"O quê, seu idiota?"

"Agora a ruivinha tá na casa do Malfoy. É uma pena ela estar lá sem ele."

Draco arregalou um pouco os olhos. Então Ginny não estava em Hogwarts como pensara de início, mas na Mansão em que ele morava até alguns meses atrás.

Um pouco desnorteado com a informação, e sem conseguir mais se concentrar na conversa dos Comensais bêbados, Draco saiu do bar.

* * *

- Largue-me, seu mestiço nojento.

E o corpo de Ginny foi lançado até a outra extremidade do que um dia fora o salão principal de Hogwarts, chocando-se contra uma parede.

- Como ousa falar assim de mim, sua traidora do sangue imunda? – A voz fria de Voldemort ricocheteou nas grossas paredes de pedra, ecoando assustadoramente.

- Por que é isso que você é, Tom. – Ela disse com a voz fraca, deitada no chão frio, onde havia caído.

O ser ofídico cruzou a distância que os separava lentamente. Ele apreciava a tola coragem da ruiva. Era isso que a fazia forte, e era isso que ele teria para si. Não a coragem, mas toda a energia que emanava daquela virtude dela.

- Já disse que o seu querido Tom está morto, menina.

- É claro que está. Porque você não passa de uma sombra do que um dia foi. – Ela disse, juntando toda a coragem em seu peito. Seu corpo tremia pelo impacto com a parede e, em seguida, com o chão frio. Mas ela não sentia medo.

- Já lhe disse que sou muito melhor do que aquele garoto tolo que você conheceu, menina.

Ela não conseguiu responder. Nesse momento, o homem da cor da neve a segurava pelo pescoço, levantando-a no ar. Não conseguia pensar em nada. O ar abandonara-lhe os pulmões, e sentia uma forte pressão em sua cabeça. Os dedos gélidos de Voldemort em seu pescoço pareciam queimar-lhe a pele.

Quando ela sentiu as pálpebras pesadas, seu corpo foi jogado contra o chão.

- Não ouse me desafiar, menina. Você não imagina do que sou capaz.

- Seu... Seu verme...

Ele riu friamente ao ouvir a voz rouca e abafada dela.

- Vamos. Tenho um lugar muito melhor para hospedá-la.

Ela sentiu os dedos compridos e gélidos envolverem seu pulso e, no instante seguinte, ela não estava mais no salão principal.

Foi jogada num chão igualmente frio e fechou os olhos. Sentia o corpo mole e dolorido. Seus pulmões ainda buscavam oxigênio desesperadamente, fazendo-a arfar. Ouviu barulho de grades sendo fechadas. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde poderia estar; porém, mais tarde, descobriria que seu novo endereço eram as masmorras da Mansão Malfoy.

- Espero que fique confortável. – A voz fria soou ironicamente de algum ponto a frente dela, imersa em escuridão. - _Crucius_.

E a dor invadiu-lhe o corpo. Ferros em chamas cortavam-lhe o corpo, um machado abria-lhe o crânio e seu estômago era fortemente espremido. Ela não gritou. Apenas sentiu.

Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu um líquido quente sair de sua garganta. Vomitara.

A última coisa que viu, antes de desmaiar, mas ainda de pálpebras cerradas, foi um par de olhos cinza. E uma promessa silenciosa: Bem e Mal juntos. "Ele virá" foi o seu último pensamento.

* * *

Draco saiu do bar em direção ao seu antigo "lar". Entrou na casa ainda imunda, mas revirada. Sabia que Voldemort deveria ter-lhe feito uma visita logo após a fuga deles.

Encaminhou-se inconscientemente até o quarto que a ruiva ocupara por alguns dias. Desvirou a poltrona verde e sentou-se, encarando a cama, como se pudesse vê-la deitada ali.

Sabia que não conseguiria fugir sabendo que Ginny estava nas mãos do Lord, mas também sabia do quão seria difícil salvá-la. Estava sozinho. Mas tinha que ir atrás dela, mesmo tendo prometido a si mesmo nunca mais pisar na Mansão que lhe trazia tantos pesadelos.

Reabasteceu deu kit de poções com alguns itens que julgava serem necessários e saiu imediatamente daquela casa. As lembranças _dela _estavam cada vez mais fortes.

Mesmo sem traçar um plano, Draco seguiu a pé em direção à Hogwarts. Sabia que poderia aparatar de dentro do castelo sem ser rastreado. Era o único lugar que Voldemort deixara fora da supervisão do Ministério.

Andou depressa, tentando organizar em sua mente todo o esquema de proteção do castelo. Sabia dos feitiços e da disposição dos comensais pelos acessos à ex-escola.

Draco arrudiou as muralhas do castelo até atingir a orla da Floresta Proibida.

"Só espero não encontrar mais uma trupe de centauros." pensou o loiro, desgostoso.

Avançou pela mata um pouco fechada e, como já havia adquirido bastante experiência com bosques e florestas, conseguia identificar os diversos sons que lhe alcançavam.

Conferia vez ou outra com sua varinha a direção que deveria seguir. Foi se encaminhando para o Norte.

Algo lhe dizia que as criaturas tinham abandonado aquele local. Tudo o que ouvia era o farfalhar de árvores e o barulho de alguns corvos. Sabia que os seres mágicos não suportariam toda a concentração de Magia Negra daquele local.

Depois de cerca de vinte minutos, estava dentro do castelo. Podia ver as ruínas do que fora a cabana de Hagrid e a mata seca do que um dia fora a plantação de abóboras gigantes do ex-professor.

Olhando para os lados e conferindo sua suposição da posição dos comensais, Draco correu até ficar escondido pelo grande entulho de madeira da antiga cabana. Reunindo toda a coragem que sabia que não existia dentro de si, respirou fundo e aparatou.

* * *

Ginny abriu os olhos atordoada. Não sabia onde estava. Olhou em volta, mas a escuridão a impedia de enxergar um palmo a sua frente.

Seus olhos ardiam e todo o seu corpo doía. Reunindo os últimos resquícios de energia que lhe restavam, Ginny se arrastou até uma parede, onde se escorou e fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Um gosto amargo ocupava-lhe a boca e a garganta, fazendo-a ter ânsias de vômito.

Tentou exercitar o que Quim tinha lhe ensinado em seus treinamentos.

_Flash Back_

"_Aguente a dor, Ginevra. Isso é fundamental para amedrontar o inimigo. Respire fundo, trinque os dentes e desvie o pensamento."_

"_Não sei se consigo, Quim..." dizia uma garota de dezoito anos, enquanto arfava deitada no chão._

"_Você consegue. É o cérebro quem comanda seu corpo, e não o contrário. Desvie seus pensamentos, Ginevra. Impeça que a mensagem de dor enviada pelo seu corpo chegue ao seu cérebro!"._

_Diferente do que todos pensavam, o treinamento dos aurores, principalmente dos que faziam parte da Ordem, era muito intenso e dolorido. Tinham de sofrer para aprender a combater a dor e suportá-la._

"_Vamos Ginevra, aguente" o homem mais velho dizia, enquanto lançava uma maldição em sua aprendiz. Ela se contorcia no chão, esforçando-se para não gritar. Mas seus olhos a traíam: lágrimas escorriam descontroladamente pelo seu rosto._

_Fim do Flash Back_

De olhos fechados e encostada na parede fria das masmorras, Ginny respirou fundo várias vezes, sentindo seu diafragma dilatar-se e contrair-se em seguida. Concentrou-se em não sentir o gosto amargo na boca e tentou desviar seus pensamentos das dores de seu corpo.

Mas os únicos pensamentos que lhe surgiram na mente, só faziam seu peito apertar mais e o ar faltar-lhe nos pulmões. Seus pensamentos vagavam pelas lembranças dos últimos dias. Via Draco cuidando dela, preocupando-se com seu descanso e sua alimentação; a forma como ele a olhava e como aceitava os contatos físicos: os toques de mãos, o abraço. Também se lembrou do beijo que Harry lhe dera, e como desejava que fosse Draco em seu lugar.

Ainda concentrada em suas lembranças, pôde sentir os lábios de Draco roçando nos seus novamente. Ele a salvara em diversas situações, sempre se preocupando em protegê-la. E ela sabia que nenhuma das atitudes dele se fundava no pacto que haviam feito. Os olhos tempestuosos dele o traíam como a boca dela a traía. Aqueles olhos cinzentos não conseguiam ocultar todos os sentimentos do loiro.

"Ele virá". Com essa última esperança aquecendo-lhe o coração, Ginevra adormeceu mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/B:** Gente, essa fanfic não fica melhor a cada capítulo? Foi mal aparecer para dar um olá apenas agora, eu sou a Schaala, beta dessa fanfic MARA, e sempre esqueço de escrever as n/b, não reparem. O nosso casal preferido acaba de perceber seus sentimentos! *Organiza torcida* Tinha que ser o Voldie para estragar tudo *Chuta o Voldie* Comentem, amores! A Tati merece! :D

* * *

**N/A: Leitoras QUERIDAS (OS) do meu coraçãaaao!**

Como estão? Eu to no maior corre-corre esse fim de férias... Por isso to demorando mais a atualizar a fic!

Gostaria de mandar um beijo enorme pra minha **Beta Maravilhosa**! Os comentários dela são Show e, sem falar q ela me incentiva muito! Já viram a capa q ela fez pra fic? O link tá no meu Profile!

Caramba gente... Já se deram conta de que a fic está na reta final? Pois é, eu tb não tinha percebido isso... Mas caiu minha ficha! Sim, DMA está acabando... Buáááá... Mas calma *Tati se recompõe*... Não é motivo para desespero, ainda... Hehehe... Fazendo minhas contas, por alto, chegaremos até o capítulo 20!

Mas tenho outros projetos... **O Fruto Proibid**o, q vcs votaram na enquete, chegou a ser publicado. Mas eu fui precipitada... Me empolguei tanto de ter terminado finalmente o primeiro capítulo q nem reli pra ver se tinha ficado bom. Resultado: excluí a fic. Irei reescrever a últimacena e publicarei novamente na semana q vem... Aproveito para agradecer a **Schaala, To-chan e Helena Malfoy **que leram e comentaram.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! O próximo virá na Quarta-feira da semana q vem... Eu sei, vai demorar, mas eu to meio sem tempo... E minhas aulas vão começar, o que indica q os últimos capítulos realmente vão demorar um pouco mais para ir ao ar... Farei o máximo para postar mais rápido...

* * *

Agradecimento às Reviews incríveis q eu recebi no capítulo passado! Sério, me impressionei com o tamanho das reviews... Sem falar das ameaças q recebi por causa do quase-beijo! Sahshiuahsuhauihsuiaisa... Calma, ainda haverá um beijo decente nessa fic!

**Schaala, SallyRide, Mimsy Riddle, AmandaLuiza, fermalaquias, Flora Sly, G. Granger, Biela Bells, Gaby Weasley Malfoy, Yela, Debora **(OOOi Flor! Já vi q vc é das minhas, hein? Tb não gosto do Harry SHuaisuahusa... E o quase-beijo foi fofo... Mas não me culpem! A culpa foi de Tio Voldie!E o Drake foi mesmo salvá-la, hein? Será q vai dar certo, será q ele vai conseguir?... Obrigada pela review Querida... Beijooooos)**, Helena Malfoy, To-chan, Lyla **(OOOi Querida! Pois é, amei seu Tumblr... Vou fazer propaganda dele aqui! Que bom q vc gosta do q eu escrevo Flor... Isso me deixa muito feliz! Orkut eu tenho, mas não uso =P... E MSN eu tb não entro muito... Sahushuasuha... Sim, eu sou ultrapassada... Mas meu e-mais está no profile. Pode me mandar e-mails q eu passo 24h do dia com ele aberto... E te responderei com prazer! =D. Obrigada pela review... Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijoooos) **e Coloor.**

* * *

Vou fazer umas propagandinhas básicas aqui:

1- Leiam a Fic **"O Crepúsculo dos Deuses"** da minha Beta **Schaala**! É diferente de tudo q vocês já viram e muito bem escrita, como todas as fics dela (recomendo q leiam todas =D)

2- Estou betando a Fic de **Biela Bells**, se chama **"Entrelaçados por algo parecido com uma família"**. Está no segundo capítulo e a fic promete! Já me apaixonei pela personagem Belly!

3- Tb indico o **Tumblr** de **Lyla!** Tem fotos incríiiiveis sobre HP. O link é: (sem os espaços) www. walkdownalone. tumblr. com

* * *

E, já sabem, né? Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu atualizo!

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas ele decidiu fugir e a leva junto. Qual será o resultado dessa jornada?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

_Ainda concentrada em suas lembranças, pôde sentir os lábios de Draco roçando nos seus novamente. Ele a salvara em diversas situações, sempre se preocupando em protegê-la. E ela sabia que nenhuma das atitudes dele se fundava no pacto que haviam feito. Os olhos tempestuosos dele o traiam como a boca dela a traia. Aqueles olhos cinzentos não conseguiam ocultar todos os sentimentos do loiro._

"_Ele virá". Com essa última esperança aquecendo-lhe o coração, Ginevra adormeceu mais uma vez._

* * *

Draco olhou a sua volta. Suas lembranças o levaram para o lugar certo: aparatara nos fundos da antiga Mansão Malfoy. Estava numa estreita estrada de terra, a qual era utilizada apenas pelos serviçais para terem acesso às casas de seus senhores. Estava tudo muito escuro e Draco sentia uma forte concentração de Magia Negra no local, quase palpável.

Ele olhou para a estrutura que se erguia à sua frente. Sabia que tinha prometido a si mesmo não pisar mais ali depois da traição do seu pai. Naquela casa, quando criança, fora obrigado a aprender a ser frio e sem sentimentos, além de aprender a causar dor nos outros.

Tornara-se um garoto mimado, com um coração de gelo. Mas agora era diferente. Não estava mais sob os olhos de seu temido pai, e uma ruiva derretera seu coração gelado.

Ao lembrar-se de Ginny, caiu em si do porquê estava parado ali.

Encaminhou-se até o portão dos fundos, pelo qual tantas vezes saíra para fugir das garras de seu pai.

Ao tocar o pequeno portão de ferro negro, que era usado pelos elfos, ele se abriu num rangido que ecoou pelo silêncio da noite.

Olhando mais uma vez à sua volta para ver se ninguém o ouvira, esgueirou-se para dentro de sua antiga casa.

Começou andando devagar, rente ao muro. Pretendia atingir a porta que o levaria à cozinha, local que sabia que nem Voldemort e nenhum de seus seguidores frequentaria. Ao entrar pela porta, tentando ser o mais silencioso e discreto possível, dois pares de grandes olhos o encararam.

* * *

- Boa Noite, minha menina.

Ginny não respondeu. A voz fria de Voldemort por trás das grades causava-lhe arrepios. Ela tentou não ouvir o que ele dizia para não cair em suas provocações, pois sabia que a história com Tom ainda tinha certa influência sobre o emocional dela.

- Estava com saudades de mim? – Ele perguntou em tom sarcástico.

- Nem em meus piores pesadelos. – A voz dela era fraca e rouca.

- Pois eu estou com saudades de me divertir com você.

Com um simples aceno de varinha, Ginny já estava flutuando no meio da cela. Tudo estava muito escuro e, mesmo ela tendo aberto os olhos nesse momento, ao pressentir o perigo, não conseguiu enxergar nada.

Quando ela tentava controlar a respiração, o lugar se iluminou.

- Não teria graça se você não pudesse me ver, não é, querida?

Ela ficou calada e olhou em volta. A cela que estava era toda de pedras frias e não havia janelas. Era pequena e comportaria no máximo duas pessoas. Viu atrás de Voldemort mais celas iguais as suas, e duas delas estavam ocupadas.

Antes que pudesse reconhecer seus ocupantes, Voldemort fez outro aceno de varinha. Seus lábios estavam curvados numa tentativa de sorrir sarcasticamente.

- Apreciando sua nova residência e seus vizinhos?

No segundo seguinte, Ginny só pôde sentir dor. Seus membros se esticavam em direções opostas, como se quisessem se separar do corpo.

Ela trincava os dentes e forçava-se a desviar a atenção da dor. Pensava em sua família, na Ordem e em Draco. Mas nada era suficiente para cessar seu sofrimento. Quando achou que finalmente tinham arrancado-lhe os membros, ela caiu com um baque no chão.

- Mais tarde nos encontraremos novamente, querida. Com o pôr do sol de amanhã, sua alma será minha. Mas, antes disso, eu quero tomá-la para mim. Será inesquecível e muito doloroso, eu prometo.

Ela estava semi-acordada, numa estranha posição, deitada no chão frio de pedra. Suas articulações doíam muito, e ela sentiu lágrimas quentes escorrerem de seus olhos.

- E só para garantir que você não fugirá... – Mais um aceno de varinha, e grossas correntes brotaram das paredes de pedra, prendendo os pulsos e tornozelos de Ginny.

Soltou uma última risada fria, que ecoou por todas as masmorras. O lugar permaneceu iluminado, e Voldemort saiu de lá satisfeito com sua mais nova aquisição. Em breve, estaria mais forte para enfrentar Harry Potter.

* * *

- Senhor Malfoy, em que poderemos servi-lo?

Draco olhou para as duas criaturas que agora faziam uma reverência para ele. Dois elfos domésticos que pertenceram à sua família. Um deles tinha sido libertado há alguns anos e ido trabalhar em Hogwarts. Mas, pelo visto, Voldemort o mandara de volta à Mansão.

- Dobby? O que faz aqui?

- O Senhor das Trevas obrigou Dobby a voltar.

- Certo, eu não tenho muito tempo. – Ele disse olhando em volta. Estavam os três sozinhos na cozinha.

- O Senhor não é bem-vindo na Mansão, senhor Malfoy. O Lord disse que os traidores não podem voltar à Mansão. – Disse uma elfa esganiçada.

- Eu sei, Kika. Mas eu preciso da ajuda de vocês para salvar a vida de uma pessoa.

- Dobby ficará feliz em ajudar o menino Malfoy. – O elfo falou com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Ótimo. Você sabe quem foi a última prisioneira a ser trazida para as masmorras?

- Não, senhor. Você-Sabe-Quem não deixa os elfos chegarem perto dos humanos, muito menos das masmorras.

- Isso é uma má notícia. – Ele disse pensativo. – Dobby, quem está presa aqui é Ginevra Weasley, aquela garota ruiva que namorava com Harry Potter. – Draco sabia da fascinação que o elfo tinha pelo Garoto-que-sobreviveu.

- A menina Weasley? – Ele disse esganiçado. – Não, não, não. Dobby tem que ajudá-la. Dobby prometeu ajudar Harry Potter.

- Ouça-me, Dobby. Eu estou aqui para salvá-la. Por isso preciso de sua ajuda.

- Dobby ajudar menino Malfoy.

- Não, Dobby. Você não pode. O Lord...

- O Lord é mau, Kika. Ele faz as pessoas e os elfos sofrerem. Dobby ajudar o lado do bem, o lado de Harry Potter.

- Vamos. Não temos muito tempo. – O loiro disse, sentindo-se satisfeito com a determinação do seu novo aliado.

Como os elfos conheciam cada canto daquela casa, Dobby guiou Draco por uma passagem da cozinha que os levava direto ao fim do corredor, onde havia uma grande biblioteca construída pelas gerações dos Malfoys.

O elfo entrou primeiro no lugar, para ver se estava vazio. Assim que pôs os pés na biblioteca, uma estante se moveu, e o próprio Voldemort saiu de lá.

* * *

Ginny chorava baixinho, ainda deitada no chão. Tentou encolher seu corpo, e sentiu as pesadas correntes prendendo-lhe o corpo.

- Você é bem resistente, garota. - Ela levantou a cabeça e viu que um de seus vizinhos de cela falava com ela. – Quando fizeram isso comigo, passei três dias sem me mover. – A voz dele era baixa e arrastada. Parecia que há muito tempo ele não usava suas cordas vocais.

- Quem é você? – Ela questionou com uma voz igualmente baixa, e se arrependeu por isso. Cada músculo de seu corpo vibrou por causa do esforço.

- Allen Butler. Inominável. E você?

- Gin... Ginevra... Weas...

- Weasley. – Ele completou para ela. – Seus cabelos não enganam.

"Calados seus vermes." – Disse um Comensal que acabara de chegar para a ronda noturna.

Ginny agradeceu por não precisar mais falar. Todo o seu corpo doía, suas articulações latejavam e a cabeça queimava.

* * *

Dobby escondeu-se debaixo de uma mesa, na sombra. Voldemort não percebeu sua presença, e saiu apressado do cômodo em direção à sala de jantar, onde os Comensais o estavam esperando para uma reunião.

Por precaução, assim que Dobby sumiu de seu campo de visão, Draco se escondeu em um armário que havia naquele corredor. O local era apertado e fedia a mofo. Ouviu a porta da biblioteca bater e prendeu a respiração.

Depois que ouviu os passos se afastarem, abriu uma brecha da porta para espiar. O corredor estava mais uma vez vazio, exceto pela pequena figura de Dobby, que lhe acenava, indicando que ele o acompanhasse.

Draco entrou logo atrás do elfo na biblioteca. Percebeu a presença de dois Comensais no ambiente. Draco não se surpreendeu, pois sabia que aquele lugar estava repleto de passagens secretas. Uma delas, inclusive, os levaria direto para as masmorras.

Sem muita dificuldade, até porque estava escondido pelas sombras, Draco estuporou os dois comensais. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Dobby dar um fim a eles apenas com um estalar de dedos.

- Dobby não gostar desses homens.

- Para onde você os mandou?

- Dobby mandou homens maus para um dos quartos da mansão. Um quarto que está trancado.

Draco abriu um sorriso de lado e continuou seguindo a criaturinha.

Depois de passarem pela abertura atrás de uma das estantes, começaram uma decida íngreme por uma escada de pedra. O local era úmido e frio.

Continuaram a descida até desembocarem em um comprido corredor. Tiveram de duelar com mais três Comensais que haviam aparecido, tentando impedi-los de seguir pelo caminho. Draco sentia o coração pulsar fortemente em seu peito. A adrenalina corria em seu sangue, deixando-o mais alerta e mais ansioso em encontrá-la.

Quando o corredor em que eles estavam se alargou, Draco percebeu que começara o labirinto de celas.

A cada cela que passavam, Draco olhava para o seu ocupante, na esperança de ver os cabelos rubros de Ginny. Não queria imaginar o estado da garota quando chegassem, e muito menos deixava outro pensamento ocupar sua mente... O pensamento de que ela não estivesse mais ali, que fosse tarde demais.

Quando viraram em uma esquina e estuporaram mais um comensal, Dobby soltou um gritinho fino de surpresa.

- Ela está aqui, menino Malfoy! – Ele disse esganiçado.

Draco avançou rápido até onde o elfo estava.

- Ginny! Ginny! Fale comigo, ruiva. Por favor. – A voz dele era desesperada e suplicante.

Ela estava deitada e ainda acorrentada. Estivera adormecida, praticamente desmaiada, tentando não se concentrar em sua dor.

Ginevra estava no meio de um pesadelo com Tom quando ouviu uma voz ao fundo. Primeiro, pensou que era o homem em seu pesadelo falando com ela, mas, depois de algum tempo, percebeu que a voz que a chamava estava mais distante.

Abriu os olhos devagar e, imediatamente, sentiu todas as dores voltarem ao seu corpo.

- Ginny! Por favor, abra os olhos. Fale comigo. – Draco segurava firmemente as grades, como se a qualquer momento fosse conseguir arrancá-las.

- Senhor Malfoy, não temos muito tempo. Precisamos tirar a menina Weasley daqui, rápido.

Draco olhou para Dobby e compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. Empunhando sua varinha, o loiro a apontou para a fechadura da cela e murmurou umas palavras mágicas. Aquelas celas das masmorras eram trancadas por um feitiço antigo criado pela família dele. Apenas os Malfoys podiam abri-las, mas Voldemort tinha dado um jeito de burlar o feitiço.

- Deu certo, menino Malfoy. – O elfo disse esganiçado, enquanto entrava atrás de Draco na cela.

- Ginny...

- Draco. Você veio... – A voz dela não passava de um sussurro.

- Não se preocupe, vou tirá-la daqui.

* * *

**N/A: Helloooo Genteeeeee!**

Olha eu aqui bem antes do prometido! \O/

Capítulo curtinho, né? Mas cheio de ação e suspense... Hehehe...

E sim, Drake foi buscar a Ginny. Mas será que eles conseguirão fugir? Tio Voldie vai deixar?

Nossa, nem acredito que essa fic já tá acabando. Tipo, quando eu tive a ideia dessa fic, ela ia ser one-shot... Mas já estamos no capítulo 17 (18 com o prólogo)... E pensar tb q no início eu tava super insegura quanto a fic por ser diferente de tudo o que eu já tinha feito...

Enfim, to meio nostálgica hoje... Mas é pq já acabei de escrever o 19 e, depois que eu postar esse capítulo, escreverei o último dessa fic! Sim meninas (e meninos, se tiver algum lendo), essa fic terá 20 capítulo... Portanto, contagem regressiva!

Ah, e só pra fazer inveja a algumas de vcs (né Mimsy?)... minhas aulas só começarão dia 9 de fevereiro \o/... Até lá, escrever, escrever e ler (pq eu tb adoooooro ler fics!)

* * *

Chega de choro!

**Quero agradecer às MARAVILHOSAS reviews que eu recebi**. Não, eu não me canso de agradecê-las, pq foi graças aos comentários de vcs que essa fic seguiu em frente e chegou até aqui! Muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada a todas. Um beijão ENORME e um abraço SUPER APERTADO em cada uma:

**Schaala, Lyla** (OOOi Flor! Pois é, me apaixonei pelas reviews de Schaala e ela acabou como minha beta! Hehehe... Sim, eu gosto de fazer vcs sofrerem Sahshauisuahisa... Mas não se preocupe, a partir do próximo eles vão estar sempre juntinhos! Vou ver se eu retomo Despedida de Solteira quando eu acabar essa... Que ótimo q vc está escrevendo! Quero ler logo suas reviews aqui! Me avise quando postá-las, ok? E, se precisar de qualquer coisa, dicas ou dúvidas, pode falar comigo! Beijooooos), **Biela Bells, G. Granger, Mimsy Riddle, Gaby Weasley Malfoy, AmandaLuiza, To-chan, Debora** (OOOi Querida! Sim, ele foi atrás da Ginny... Nosso herói né? Hehehehe... Hmmm... Muitas expectativas hein? O q será q vai acontecer... No próximo capítulo vc saberá! Hehehehe... Obrigada pela review... Beijooooos), **, Flora Sly, Kandra** (Queridaaaaa... Nem acreditei quando vi sua review... Q pena q vc não tá conseguindo acompanhar a fic... Espero q resolva logo seu pc! Q bom q gostou dos capítulos... Obrigada por deixar uma review... Beijoooooos).

Agradeço tb às** meninas q favoritaram a fic. **Já q favoritaram, é sinal q gostaram ;D! Muito obrigada queridas, isso tb me incentiva muito!

**Gabi Sasa** (Nossa, Flor! A minha foi a primeira história q vc favoritou! Fico muito, muito, muito FELIZ =D... Se vc for nova por aqui e quiser dicas de fics boas pra ler, dicas de como postar suas fics ou outras dúvidas, pode falar comigo por Mensagem Privada ou por e-mail, que está no meu perfil! Beijooooos)

**Bia997** (Muito obrigada Querida! Qualquer dúvida sobre o FF, é só entrar em contato comigo, ok? Beijooooos)

* * *

Ah, quero só lembrar duas coisas:

1- Em breve novos projetos serão postados! **O Fruto Proibido** (era medieval) e **OU **voltarei a escrever **D****espedida de solteira, OU **postarei **outra de comédia!** Tô decidindo ainda.

2- **Quanto mais reviews, mais cedo eu posto. **Pretendo postar o próximo capítulo na **sexta.** Só depende de vcs para eu postar antes!

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas ele decidiu fugir e a leva junto. Qual será o resultado dessa jornada?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

_- Draco. Você veio... – A voz dela não passava de um sussurro._

_- Não se preocupe, vou tirá-la daqui._

Ginny tentou se sentar para abraçar Draco, mas seu corpo e as pesadas correntes que a prendiam impediram-na de se levantar.

- Calma, Ginny. – Draco disse, enquanto vasculhava sua bolsa de viagem. Um estrondo chamou-lhes a atenção.

- Não se preocupe, senhor Malfoy. Dobby já derrubou os dois Comensais.

Agradecido por ter trazido o elfo, Draco achou o que tanto procurava. Uma das poções que pegara em sua casa de Hogsmeade era um forte ácido para corroer metais pesados. Com cuidado para não machucar Ginny, o loiro despejou o líquido de cor turquesa nas correntes.

Depois de alguns segundos repetindo o processo, ele conseguiu libertá-la.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Ele disse abraçando-a. Apesar de muito fraca, Ginny retribuiu o abraço. Tudo o que mais desejara nas últimas horas era poder ter a presença de Draco novamente. – Dobby, pode aparatar conosco?

- Sinto muito, senhor Malfoy. O Lord das Trevas enfeitiçou a mansão. Teríamos de sair dos terrenos para aparatar.

- Então é isso o que faremos.

Desesperado com as más notícias e com o estado da garota a sua frente, Draco sentia-se perdido e com muito ódio do seu antigo Lord. Uma parte de si, a razão, dizia para tirar Ginny daquele lugar e sumir com ela, outra parte, a emoção, queria ir atrás de Voldemort e fazê-lo sofrer em dobro tudo o que aquele homem causara à ruiva e a ele.

Concentrando-se na garota a sua frente, deu a ela uma poção revigorante e outra para anestesiar as dores. Entregou-lhe uma varinha que ainda tinha na bolsa e a ajudou a caminhar. Ela pôs-se de pé com um pouco de dificuldade. Para ajudá-la, Draco segurou firme a sua cintura, enquanto ela passava um dos braços sobre os ombros dele.

- Obrigada por vir, Draco. – Ela disse numa voz mais firme. Depois das poções que o loiro lhe dera, as dores já não incomodavam tanto. E a presença dele também lhe dava forças para reagir.

- Eu não poderia abandonar minha parceira de fuga. – Ele disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Assim que sairmos dessa mansão, você não terá escolha. Levarei você para um lugar seguro.

- Mas... – Ela tentou contestar antes de ser interrompida.

- Alguém vem vindo. – Avisou Dobby.

Aflitos para sair daquele lugar, o inusitado trio se esgueirou por um corredor à esquerda, também repleto de celas. As masmorras eram como labirintos, mas Draco conhecia os caminhos como a palma da sua mão.

Conseguiram atingir o corredor comprido, a única saída daquele inferno. Andaram um pouco mais depressa, e ele sempre segurando a cintura de Ginevra.

- Não podemos libertar todo esse pessoal que está preso? – Ela perguntou, quando passaram pelas celas.

- Claro que não, Ginny. Não temos tempo para isso.

Derrubando mais um Comensal que estava no alto da íngreme escada, Dobby, Draco e Ginny chegaram à biblioteca, vazia naquele momento.

Dobby arrastou uma das estantes e passaram por uma porta. Desembocaram num novo corredor com parede de pedras, mas este era iluminado com archotes.

- Para onde vamos, Dobby?

- Dobby vai ajudar menino Malfoy a salvar menina Weasley. Dobby vai levá-los além dos muros da Mansão para aparatar com os dois amigos de Harry Potter.

Draco fez uma careta ao ser considerado amigo de Harry Potter pelo elfo, mas não contestou. Afinal, a criatura era a única esperança de Draco. Ginny estava fraca demais para aparatar sozinha, e ele realmente não tinha idéia de que lugar seria seguro para irem.

Caminharam por alguns minutos em silêncio, sempre em frente. Depois de uma rampa, saíram nos jardins da Mansão, perto de uma das saídas secretas por onde poderiam passar para saírem do território da Mansão.

Andaram o mais depressa que puderam, atravessando os arbustos e roseiras que um dia foram o orgulho de Narcissa. Hoje, não passavam de galhos secos.

"_Expelliarmus" _– Uma voz fria soou atrás deles. – _"Aonde pensam que vão? E com tanta pressa..."_

* * *

_**Na Ordem da Fênix...**_

- E agora? Precisamos fazer algo! – Dizia Arthur Weasley, desesperado, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

- Eu vou atrás dela.

- Não, Harry,você está louco? Não vê que é isso que ele quer? Te atrair para o território dele? – Disse Hermione, que tinha o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

Depois que Voldemort sumira com Ginny, a Ordem conseguiu prender alguns Comensais, mas a maioria simplesmente sumiu, como nuvens de poeira negra. Agora, todos estavam na Mansão de Godric's Hollow, desesperados e tentando encontrar uma forma de salvar Ginevra.

Molly estava adormecida, graças a uma poção calmante que Lupin a obrigara a tomar, com a ajuda dos filhos. Arthur se recusara a pregar os olhos enquanto não reencontrassem Ginny.

- Foi culpa da fuinha do Malfoy. Ele nos delatou... Ah, quando eu pegar aquele verme albino... – Explodiu Ron, que estivera o tempo todo sentado na mesa de jantar, com o olhar perdido no nada.

- Não foi o Malfoy, Ron. Não esqueça que o interrogamos e ele estava sob o efeito de veritaserum. – Começou Tonks.

- Sim, e a primeira pergunta que fizemos foi sobre os planos dele e de Voldemort. Tenho certeza de que ele não nos entregou. Voldemort achou outros meios de nos rastrear. – Completou Quim.

- E Draco jamais faria algo que pudesse prejudicar a Ginny. – disse Lupin.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Remus? – Perguntou Gui.

Os únicos que estiveram presentes no interrogatório de Draco eram Lupin, Quim, Arthur e Tonks. E os quatro se recusaram a revelar tudo o que o loiro dissera.

- Nada, Gui. Quando tudo isso acabar, se ficarmos todos bem, você entenderá. – Respondeu Remus com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Não importa agora o que o imbecil do Malfoy disse. Temos de encontrar uma forma de salvar a Ginny e acabar com Voldemort, agora que já destruímos todas as Horcruxes. – Ao dizer isso, Harry lançou um olhar desconfiado para Ron e Mione.

- Os aurores e aliados estão preparados. Assim que decidirmos nosso plano de ataque, todos os que estão do lado da Ordem se juntarão a nós. – Falou Quim, de forma altiva.

- Será a batalha final, então. – Concluiu Hermione, lançando um olhar triste para Harry.

- Acho que devíamos atacar Hogwarts através de... – Começou Harry quando ouviram um barulho de porta batendo.

- Marshall, o que faz aqui? Não mandei ficar no seu posto de...

- É urgente, Quim. – Disse o homem de voz grave. Kaio Marshall era um auror da equipe de elite de Quim. Era um homem alto, muito forte e de ombros largos. Moreno, tinha os olhos e cabelos negros. – Acabamos de interrogar Bellatrix e Nott.

- O que eles disseram? – Perguntou Harry, levantando-se da mesa.

- Ela nos explicou a obsessão de Voldemort pela Weasley.

- O que ele quer com a Ginny? – Questionou Gui.

- Ele fará um ritual com ela para adquirir a força dela. Ele afirma que, depois do episódio do diário, uma parte da alma de Ginevra ficou nele, mas agora ele quer toda a alma dela. Segundo Bellatrix, ele afirma que se sentirá muito mais forte para enfrentar Harry depois desse ritual.

- Que canalha. Ele... Ele vai... Matar minha filhinha... – Exasperou-se Arthur, afundando na cadeira e com as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

- Mas ainda temos uma oportunidade de salvá-la. Esse ritual só será feito na Lua Nova, e ainda estamos no início da Lua Minguante. Portanto, temos uma semana para salvá-la. – Disse Marshall. – Ah, e Nott disse que ele a levaria para as masmorras da Mansão Malfoy.

- E o que estamos esperando? – Disse Harry se levantando e já empunhando a varinha. – Vamos resgatá-la agora.

- Calma, Harry, ainda precisamos...

- Danem-se os planejamentos Quim. Temos gente o suficiente para atacar a Mansão Malfoy. Vamos imediatamente para lá.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Depois de algumas instruções do auror chefe, Marshall saiu para recrutar os outros aurores e aliados da Ordem, enquanto os que estavam na casa empunhavam suas varinhas, prontos para aparatar na frente dos grandes portões negros da Mansão que um dia pertencera à família Malfoy.

* * *

- Aonde pensam que vão? E com tanta pressa... _– _A voz agora parecia estar zombando deles.

Lentamente, os três se viraram para encarar cinco Comensais, encapuzados e mascarados. Dois deles giravam as varinhas de Draco e Ginny nas mãos.

- O Lord ficará feliz em ver o que temos aqui.

Os homens ainda não tinham percebido a presença de Dobby, que estivera um pouco à frente dos dois bruxos. Além disso, os jardins estavam mergulhados em escuridão.

Ginny apertava o braço de Draco com as mãos, enquanto ele se posicionava na frente dela, com o intuito de protegê-la.

- Olá, amiguinhos. Quanto tempo, não? – Draco disse num tom sarcástico. Precisava ganhar tempo enquanto pensava numa forma de saírem dali.

- Você é um imbecil, Malfoy. Achou mesmo que conseguiria fugir do Lord?

- Achei não... Eu consegui. Se a Weasley não tivesse sido pega, eu já estaria bem longe daqui.

- E qual o seu interesse nela, seu traidor imundo?

- O que você acha? Eu quero me vingar daquele "Cabeça-de-Cobra" que vocês chamam de Lord. Nada melhor do que esconder o brinquedinho favorito dele.

Ginny sentiu o sangue esvair-se do seu corpo, e afrouxou o aperto no braço de Draco.

"Então é isso? Ele só me queria para me vingar de Voldemort? Por isso queria que eu fugisse com ele?" Pensou Ginny, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas. "Não, não... Não pode ser. Os olhos dele não mentiam pra mim. Eu sei que não era só isso."

Quando ela deu um passo para trás, Draco segurou a mão dela, impedindo-a de se afastar. Esse pequeno gesto a fez ter certeza de que as palavras que ele acabara de proferir, não tinham um fundo de verdade.

- Cuspindo no prato que comeu loirinho? – Disse outro Comensal, com um tom sarcástico.

- Chega de conversa fiada. Você será nosso hóspede de honra na Mansão Draco. Só que, ao invés do seu antigo quarto, uma cela bem fria na masmorra o aguarda.

Os cinco apontaram a varinha para os dois, e a única coisa que Draco conseguiu fazer foi virar-se e envolver Ginny com seu corpo, numa tentativa de impedir que ela fosse atingida por qualquer feitiço.

* * *

**N/b:** Own, amores, quem quer dar uma apertada coletiva no Draco? *aperta o loiro* Gente, vai ter guerra entre os comensais e a ordem agora? *sai correndo pelo quarto* Vamos lá, entupam a Tati de reviews para que ela escreva logo essa cena! Merlin! *Sacode as leitoras*

* * *

**N/A:** OOOOOOi Pessoas Lindas do meu Coração!

O que acharam do capítulo? Mais uma vez eu acabei numa parte crítica, né? Mas quem disse que fugir do Covil das cobras ia ser assim tão fácil? SUAhshaiushiuasuia

Ah, e não percam o próximo capítulo, que é o penúltimo da fic! Vem cheio de emoções e de surpresas...

Portanto, encham a minha caixa de reviews para eu postar o capítulo 19 o mais rápido possível...

Ah, e um beijo especial pra minha Beta Mila que mandou uma review linda pra mim no cap. passado!

* * *

Agradeço às Reviews incríveis e maravilhosas que eu recebi! Sério gente, fico muuuuuito feliz com cada comentário de vocês:

**SallyRide, Yela, Schaala, Flora Sly, Debora** (OOOi Flor! Ah, eu adoooro o Dobby. E não se preocupe, não matarei o Dobby. Afinal, a única cena na série da J.K. que me fez chorar foi a cena da morte dele... E o Draquinho salvando a Ginny é sempre fofo, né? E o capítulo mais tenso, sem dúvidas, será o próximo! Espero q goste... Obrigada pela review Querida... Beijoooooos), **Biela Bells, Bia997** (OOOi Querida! Que bom que gostou do capítulo... Espero q acompanhe o finzinho da fic... Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, Flor! Obrigada pela review... Beijoooos), **AmandaLuiza, Mimsy Riddle, Gaby Weasley Malfoy, Lyla** (OOOi Querida... Faça o seguinte: me dê o seu e-mail pra gente se comunicar... O meu e-mail está no meu profile! Pq se eu for responder aqui vai ficar enoooorme... Sahsuasuuahsuia... Aí eu te ajudo e aconselho com calma, ok? Beijooooooos), **G. Granger, dudaa.**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Como já disse, o próximo será o mais cheio de emoções de toda a fic.

Previsão para postagem: **DOMINGO**!

Ah, ainda não sei se vai ter ou não epílogo. Quando eu escrever o último capítulo eu decido... Mas acho que não terá!

Enfim, nem preciso lembrar, né? Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu atualizo...

**SUBMIT REVIEW**

**Beijoooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas ele decidiu fugir e a leva junto. Qual será o resultado dessa jornada?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

_Os cinco apontaram a varinha para os dois, e a única coisa que Draco conseguiu fazer foi virar-se e envolver Ginny com seu corpo, numa tentativa de impedir que ela fosse atingida por qualquer feitiço._

Draco esperava sentir os feitiços atingirem suas costas, mas os ataques nunca vieram. Depois de algum tempo, ele virou-se e olhou para cena à sua frente.

Os cinco Comensais jaziam no chão, desacordados. Draco apressou-se para recuperar sua varinha e recolher as varinhas deles. Ainda não compreendia o que tinha acontecido, até que viu Kika parada a poucos metros de si, olhando para algo atrás dele.

Quando o loiro voltou o olhar para o local onde Ginny continuava em pé, viu Dobby. Os dois elfos tinham atacado simultaneamente, o que foi suficiente para derrubar os cinco bruxos.

- Os senhores precisam correr! O Lord das Trevas já está a caminho, muito furioso. – Falou Kika com uma voz desesperada e com olhos arregalados.

- Obrigado. – Draco conseguiu murmurar.

Agarrando o braço de Ginny, que parecia estar em estado de choque, Draco pôs-se a andar o mais depressa que podiam. Precisavam cruzar o grande jardim, que estava mergulhado na escuridão, até chegarem a um portão, o qual daria acesso à rua lateral da Mansão.

Passando pelos galhos secos que, um dia, foram belíssimas roseiras, os dois bruxos seguiam atentos e aflitos. Sabiam que, a qualquer momento, Voldemort poderia aparecer na frente deles impedindo-os de fugir.

Assim que Ginny avistou o portão, seu coração acelerou. Conseguiriam fugir, escapar daquele inferno. Mesmo ainda sentindo algumas dores em seu corpo, muito diminuídas, graças às poções de Draco, a ruiva desatou a correr e foi acompanhada pelo loiro.

Alcançaram, ofegantes, o grande portão de grades pretas. Com a varinha em punho, Draco proferiu algumas palavras e, num "click", o portão se abriu, dando-lhes passagem para a rua.

Quando atravessaram o portão, Draco segurou o braço de Ginny para aparatarem, mas ele parou por cinco segundos, tentando imaginar um local seguro para ir.

Esses poucos segundos foram suficientes para ouvirem ruídos em meio às árvores que ladeavam a rua.

Draco segurou firme o braço de Ginny, pronto para aparatar nas ruínas da vila de Hogsmeade, onde teriam alguns minutos para pensarem num local seguro.

- Espere. – Falou a garota.

Ele abriu os olhos, os quais nem se lembrava de ter fechado, e viu o que a fez titubear. À sua frente, um grande cervo prateado iluminava a rua. Draco sabia se tratar de um patrono. Da forma como ele apareceu, ele sumiu numa fina poeira prateada.

- A Ordem está aqui. – Ela disse, enquanto o puxava em direção a onde viera o barulho.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Sussurrou Ginny, quando chegaram atrás de uma árvore e encontrarem Harry, Quim e Marshall.

- Decidimos atacar a Mansão para resgatá-la. – Disse Harry com desgosto na voz, com uma expressão contrariada no rosto. – Mas vejo que a doninha ainda mantém seus contatos para conseguir salvá-la.

- Harry, o que você quer insinuar? – Perguntou Ginny, sentindo-se mal pelo olhar que o moreno lhe lançava.

- Não se preocupe, Potter... – E Draco cuspiu esse último nome, colocando todo o desprezo que conseguia em sua voz. – O único contato que me ajudou foi seu amiguinho Dobby.

- Vamos parar com essa discussão idiota? – Interveio Quim. – Agora que Ginevra está salva, precisamos recuar e...

- Não. Já estamos aqui, vamos acabar de vez com essa guerra.

Quando Harry disse isso, ainda encarando Ginny com tristeza nos olhos, uma cortina de fumaça negra surgiu à frente deles.

- Ora, ora, ora... Que visita ilustre. Não querem entrar para tomar uma xícara de chá? – Debochou Voldemort. Ele se materializara juntamente a um batalhão de Comensais da Morte, todos igualmente encapuzados e mascarados.

Harry saiu detrás da árvore e foi ao encontro de seu oponente. Esse gesto foi o sinal para que centenas de bruxos saíssem dos mais improváveis esconderijos. Todos com varinhas em punho e faces afogueadas, todos prontos para a Batalha Final.

Ao ver a dimensão da batalha que seria travada ali, Draco segurou os ombros de Ginny e a encarou nos olhos.

- Eu vou tirá-la daqui. Você não tem condições de lutar.

- Eu não irei, Draco. – Ela desviou o olhar e viu, ao longe, seu irmão George sozinho (Fred já havia morrido), Gui e Fleur, Ron e Mione, além de vários outros amigos com quem ela convivera durante os últimos anos. – Eu não posso abandoná-los. – Ela disse com os olhos marejados, olhando de volta para o loiro.

- Vá, Ginny. Não quero que você se machuque mais. – Os dois viraram-se para encaram Arthur Weasley, mais magro do que da última vez e com grandes olheiras. – Draco, eu confio em você. Proteja minha filha. – Ele observou Draco manear a cabeça, em concordância. – Eu te amo, querida.

- Também te amo, papai.

Depois de um breve abraço, Arthur seguiu para o campo de batalha, onde os componentes da Ordem já enfrentavam os Comensais.

- Proteja-me, Draco, mas me deixe ficar aqui.

Sob aquele olhar triste dela, Draco encontrou-se numa batalha interna. Parte de si queria tirá-la daquele lugar, cuidar dos ferimentos dela e mantê-la segura. Mas seu outro lado sabia que, se a tirasse dali contra sua vontade, ela jamais o perdoaria. Ela queria estar ao lado de seus familiares e amigos para ajudá-los. Talvez fosse até a última vez que ela os veria.

Imediatamente, o coração de Draco apertou. E se fosse a última vez que eles estariam juntos também? Se algo acontecesse a um dos dois? Com esse medo corroendo o seu peito, e encarando a ruiva à sua frente, aproximou-se mais dela.

Draco olhou fundo naqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Tinha sido assim o primeiro contato daquelas duas almas solitárias. Cinza no castanho. Dando mais um passo em direção à Ginny, o loiro acabou com a distância que havia entre eles.

Naquele momento, nada mais importava. Preconceitos tinham sido abandonados há algum tempo, medos tinham sido deixados pelo caminho e a Guerra que acontecia em volta deles já não tinha tanta importância como aquele momento.

Os lábios estavam colados enquanto um calor percorria o corpo dos dois. Draco apertou-a pela cintura e pôs uma das mãos em sua nuca, provocando arrepios em cada pedaço de pele que tocava. Ginny envolvia o pescoço dele com seus braços, enquanto uma das mãos mergulhava nos sedosos cabelos platinados.

As bocas se entreabriram, permitindo o contato das línguas. Estas, avidamente, exploravam cada canto que conseguiam alcançar. O beijo era urgente e profundo. Os dois ansiavam por aquilo, e não puderam evitá-lo, mesmo estando em meio ao caos.

Um estrondo se fez ouvir próximo a eles, como se quisessem lembrá-los de onde estavam.

Encararam-se mais uma vez.

Ao ver os olhos novamente calorosos dela, Draco teve a certeza de que jamais conseguiria convencer Ginny a fugir dali. E ele não a deixaria sozinha. Sem ter escolhas, seguiu com ela para o campo de batalha, sempre ao seu lado, impedindo-a de ser atingida.

Ginny notou que formavam uma ótima dupla. Parecia que eles conseguiam prever o movimento um do outro. Depois de pouco tempo, já tinham derrubado vários Comensais.

Ela ainda sentia as pernas fracas e algumas dores nas articulações, mas, depois que a adrenalina começou a correr em grande quantidade pelo seu corpo, as dores foram anestesiadas.

Viram Comensais caindo, assim como integrantes da Ordem. Neville lutava com maturidade e, ao vê-lo, Ginny imediatamente lembrou-se de Luna, que também já havia morrido por causa daquela Guerra.

Depois de derrubar mais dois Comensais, avistou Charlie e Gui, lutando lado a lado. Ela rezava para que nenhum deles se ferisse. Também viu George, sozinho, e logo se lembrou de Fred.

Ginny sabia que aquela seria a última batalha. Dali, sairia o vencedor daquela Guerra estúpida: Harry Potter, "O Eleito" ou Voldemort, "O Lord das Trevas".

Ainda atacando Comensais junto com Draco, Ginny desviou o olhar para o principal duelo que ocorria ali. Envoltos por um brilho prateado, Harry duelava com Voldemort. Ela via feixes verdes irem em direção a Harry, mas o moreno conseguia desviá-los. Os dois faziam uma perfeita dança sincronizada, na qual atacavam e se defendiam, mas nenhum deles fora atingido ainda.

Voltando a atenção para si, Ginny viu Draco sempre tentando se posicionar de modo a protegê-la.

Os Comensais não paravam de surgir, parecia que, a cada dez minutos, mais um batalhão se materializava.

Ao ouvirem um estrondo, viram Harry ser jogado contra uma árvore a três metros de distância. O desespero tomou conta de todos, mas o rapaz levantou-se, um pouco cambaleante, e voltou à batalha.

Voldemort tinha seus olhos vermelhos de ódio. Duelava furiosamente com Harry em movimentos rápidos, quase não dando chance para o moreno desviar.

A luta perdurou por toda a madrugada. Depois de algumas horas, um exército de elfos domésticos, comandados por Dobby, surgiu para ajudar a Ordem da Fênix.

Todos no campo de batalha já tinham ou algum tipo de ferimento ou dores no corpo, causados por feitiços, ou simplesmente por exaustão física.

Alguns raios de sol já despontavam no horizonte; ninguém, porém, reparou nesse detalhe. Mais algumas horas de luta, e a claridade da manhã já os atingia.

Voldemort ainda estava firmemente de pé e Harry, um pouco machucado, não dava sinais de cansaço, apenas de ódio.

Quando os exércitos de ambos os lados já estavam reduzidos quase pela metade, o principal duelo pareceu entrar na reta final.

Harry lançou um feitiço que atingiu o peito de Voldemort, fazendo-o cair a alguns metros. Ele levantou-se, com mais fúria do que qualquer um já tivesse visto. Os barulhos de feitiços e gritos por todos os lados impediam qualquer um de manter algum diálogo com seu oponente. Mas bastava um encarar os olhos do outro para saber o que eles queriam proferir naquele momento.

Com mais um feitiço atingindo Voldemort, Harry pôde se aproximar de seu rival.

Desembainhando a espada de Godric Griffindor, que reluziu sob as luzes da manhã, Harry segurou-a firmemente e atravessou-a no estômago de Voldemort.

- Isso é pelos meus pais e por todos aqueles que você tirou a vida, seu desgraçado!

Com esse golpe, todos pararam o que faziam para observar a cena.

O golpe de Harry fora fatal, apesar de não matá-lo naquele momento. A perfuração no estômago ainda o daria alguns minutos de vida.

Com um movimento rápido, Harry retirou a espada que estava cravada no seu inimigo. Impedindo-se de olhar para os lados, onde seus amigos estavam, para não fraquejar, Harry cravou a espada em seu coração.

- NÃO, HARRY! – Mione, Ginny e vários outros gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém entendia o porquê daquela atitude dele, mas o eterno "Garoto-que-Sobreviveu" morreu com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava aliviado, pois sabia que, de agora em diante, o mundo bruxo estaria livre das trevas.

Assim que Harry caiu no chão, ainda com a espada em seu peito, Voldemort deu seu último suspiro.

* * *

**N/B:** PELAS CALÇAS DE MERLIN! O HARRY SE MATOU? *cai morta* Nunca pensei que nessa fanfic, além de idiota, o Harry seria suicida. A Tati sempre consegue nos surpreender. Que loucura. *Sai de fininho, toda de preto*. Lembrem-se, eu estou aqui para ameaçá-las, então COMENTEM!

* * *

**N/A:** OLÁ Pessoas lindas de meu Coração...

*Tati, escondida atrás da cadeira, fala com suas leitoras*

Finalmente o BEIJO hein? E aí, gostaram?

E o capítulo cheio de emoções... Harry morto, Voldemort morto... Não me matem, ok? Sahushauishiauhsuia... Sei q vcs devem estar não entendendo a atitude de Harry, mas, se me deixarem viva, no próximo capítulo eu explicarei tudinho...

E agora, Draco e Ginny ficarão finalmente juntos e em paz? Veremos...

Boa notícia às leitoras de plantão: haverá sim um epílogo! Mas será bem curtinho...

* * *

Queridas, MUITO, MUITO, MUITO, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews... Foram maravilhosas...

Infelizmente não tive tempo de responder a cada uma, mas siabam que adorei todas...

**Schaala, Liiil, Flora Sly, AmandaLuiza, Biela Bells, To-chan, Debora e Yela**.

Um beijo imeeenso para todas vocês!

* * *

Bem, próximo capítulo é o último de DMA.

E depois?

Bem, como muitas já sabem, minhas aulas vão recomeçar... E eu fiz a loucura de acrescentar mais uma cadeira nesse período. Portanto, estarei completamente sem tempo...

Por isso, resolvi deixar a fic "**O Fruto Proibido**" para junho, quando eu entro de férias, pq eu terei mais tempo de pesquisar para escrevê-la. Enquanto isso, para não abandonar vocês, voltarei a escrever "**Despedida de Solteira**", que ganhou uma capa liiiiinda da minha Beta querida (vejam em meu profile!).

Enfim, acho q é tudo!

* * *

**Próximo capítulo, Quinta-feira, 03/02/2011!**

* * *

Por favor, muitas e muitas reviews pq eu quero saber o q vcs acharam desse capítulo!

**SUBMIT REVIEW!**

**Beijooooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas ele decidiu fugir e a leva junto. Qual será o resultado dessa jornada?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

_- NÃO, HARRY! – Mione, Ginny e vários outros gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém entendia o porquê daquela atitude dele, mas o eterno "Garoto-que-Sobreviveu" morreu com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava aliviado, pois sabia que, de agora em diante, o mundo bruxo estaria livre das trevas._

_Assim que Harry caiu no chão, ainda com a espada em seu peito, Voldemort deu seu último suspiro._

Ginny tentou correr até Harry, mas um par de fortes braços a envolveram. Ela se debatia enquanto grossas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, que estava pálido. Quanto mais ela tentava se libertar, mais forte aqueles braços a seguravam.

Hermione, Ron e o Sr. Weasley já estavam ao lado de Harry, tapando a visão de Ginny. Quando ela viu seu pai sair de perto do garoto, chorando muito e sendo amparado por Gui, Ginny teve a certeza.

Harry estava morto.

Ela jamais veria novamente aqueles olhos verdes, sempre esperançosos, escondidos atrás dos óculos de aros redondos, aquele sorriso bobo dele quando ela falava qualquer besteira, os cabelos pretos espetados para todos os lados... Não iria mais jogar Quadribol com o melhor apanhador dos últimos tempos de Hogwarts, não iria mais sentir o abraço dele ao se encontrarem após uma árdua missão da Ordem...

Ginny tinha amado muito Harry, sua infância e adolescência inteira. Depois que eles acabaram o namoro, pouco antes dele ir atrás das Horcruxes, ela compreendeu que ainda o amava, mas era como se Harry fosse mais um de seus irmãos. Ou, pelo menos, ela tentava sentir-se assim, para não sofrer tanto com sua ausência.

Ao olhar para cima, ela encarou quem a segurava. Draco a observava com um brilho de preocupação em seus olhos prateados e não afrouxava o abraço em nenhum momento.

Sentindo que suas pernas não aguentariam seu peso em pé, Ginevra devolveu o abraço do loiro e deitou a cabeça em seu peito, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Eu estarei aqui, sempre que precisar. – Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Mas era desnecessário, pois ela já sabia disso. Teve a certeza desse fato no momento em que ele se juntou à Ordem naquela batalha, com o único intuito de protegê-la. E ela era grata por isso. A companhia do loiro lhe dava uma força descomunal, uma enorme vontade de viver.

* * *

Ginny acordou sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, acompanhada de um enjôo. Estava um pouco desnorteada quando olhou a sua volta. Constatou que estava deitada em seu quarto na Mansão de Godric's Hollow.

Ela não tinha real consciência do que havia acontecido, a única sensação que tinha é de que acabara de acordar de um terrível pesadelo.

Ao olhar para um canto do quarto, sobressaltou-se. Draco dormia numa poltrona, em uma posição desconfortável. Vestia uma camisa branca, limpa, e calças negras.

Ao vê-lo, uma voz ecoou em sua mente: "Eu estarei aqui, sempre que precisar".

Então, como uma avalanche, cenas dos acontecimentos do dia anterior ocuparam sua mente. Masmorras. Draco. Dobby. Comensais. Ordem. Voldemort. E Harry.

- HARRY! – O grito saiu involuntário, o que fez Draco acordar num sobressalto.

Draco não sabia como agir diante de uma Ginny frágil. Acostumara-se à garota destemida, corajosa e que não chorava e nem gritava ao ser duramente torturada.

Mas isso não o desencantava, pelo contrário, essa nova Ginny dava a ele a certeza do quanto ela precisava dele, e do quanto ele queria protegê-la e confortá-la.

Draco aproximou-se da garota que estava abraçando seus joelhos e a abraçou.

- Desculpe-me. Eu pareço uma criança pequena. – Ela disse com a voz abafada, por estar chorando e com o rosto afundado no pescoço dele.

- Você está apenas demonstrando seus sentimentos. – Ele disse com a voz rouca no ouvido dela.

Aos poucos, Ginny se acalmou e encarou o homem à sua frente. O rosto pálido, a cicatriz em sua face, os olhos cinzentos a encarando cheios de ternura...

Nesse momento, ela compreendeu o que sempre esteve dentro dela, desde a noite na casa abandonada da vila de Hogsmeade: "Eu _quero_ que você esteja sempre aqui. Mesmo que eu não precise".

Ao proferir essa frase, quase num sussurro, Draco abriu um leve sorriso e acabou com a pouca distância que havia entre eles. Selou os lábios da ruiva num beijo calmo e profundo. Um beijo salgado pelas lágrimas dela, e doce pelos sentimentos que eles carregavam em seus corações.

Draco apertou mais Ginny contra si. Não queria mais largar aquela ruiva, sair de perto dela.

Ele se descobrira perto dela. Passou a conhecer melhor a si mesmo e permitiu-se sentir coisas que jamais havia sentido.

Ao ouvirem batidas na porta, se separaram um pouco contrariados pela interrupção.

- Ginny. Está na hora. É melhor vocês se trocarem. – Disse Tonks com os olhos marcados por profundas olheiras, e sem aquele brilho de alegria que ela sempre carregava consigo.

Depois que a mulher fechou a porta, Ginny encarou Draco. Ele apenas maneou a cabeça, como se conseguisse ler os pensamentos dela.

Chegara a hora da despedida.

* * *

Estavam todos no cemitério de Godric's Hollow. Agora, depois de saírem da sala onde tinha ocorrido o velório, o triste cortejo se encaminhava para os túmulos, os mesmos onde os pais de Harry haviam sido enterrados.

Uma multidão emocionada estava presente ali. Afinal, seria o enterro de um herói do mundo bruxo, que dera sua vida para salvar a vida de todos: bruxos e trouxas.

Depois de um discurso carregado de sentimentos de Minerva McGonagall sobre a vida e sobre os feitos do garoto Harry Potter, que enfrentara um dos piores bruxos das Trevas que já surgira, uma chuva de palmas cortou o silêncio do pequeno vilarejo.

Harry Potter foi enterrado com todas as honras que merecia e sob as lágrimas de todos que o amavam e o admiravam.

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram se dispersando. Ninguém tinha coragem de comemorar a queda do Lord das trevas, porque o principal herói da Guerra também havia caído.

Outros aliados da Ordem, mortos durante a batalha, também foram enterrados com honras de heróis em suas cidades, acompanhados das famílias.

Quando só restavam os integrantes da Ordem no cemitério de Godric's Hollow, em volta do túmulo de Harry Potter, cada um fez sua homenagem particular.

Hermione chorava muito e era amparada por Ron, que não esboçava expressão nenhuma. Poderia-se dizer que ele havia recebido o beijo de um Dementador.

Os Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Minerva, Quim e tantos outros que conviveram e lutaram ao lado do moreno, não conseguiam conter as lágrimas.

Ginny era amparada por Draco, que, em nenhum momento, saiu do lado dela. Depois que cada um depositou uma rosa branca, simbolizando a paz, no túmulo do herói, todos voltaram para a sede da Ordem.

* * *

Todos estavam reunidos na sala de jantar. Cada um tinha em mãos uma caneca de chocolate quente, acrescida de uma poção calmante, que a Sra. Weasley havia preparado.

Depois de algum tempo, em que todos estavam perdidos em pensamentos, Quim quebrou o silêncio.

- Hermione, Ron. Sei que esse não é o melhor momento para discutirmos isso, mas... – O auror interrompeu um pouco a fala para pigarrear. Sua voz era suave. -... acho que todos nós precisamos entender o porquê da atitude do Harry.

Hermione enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e, com esforço, começou a falar:

- Durante nossa jornada atrás das Horcruxes... – Ela falava com a voz embargada, interrompendo-se, vez ou outra, por um soluço. - ...o Harry... Ele descobriu que, na noite em que Vol... Em que aquele monstro... – Cuspiu a última palavra, carregada de ódio. – Na noite em que ele matou os pais de Harry e o atacou, uma parte da alma dele se prendeu ao seu corpo de bebê.

"Portanto, Voldemort criou uma oitava Horcrux, mas de forma involuntária... Creio que nem ele sabia disso... – Depois de uma pausa, acompanhada de alguns suspiros, a morena continuou. - Pesquisamos bastante sobre isso e, em um antigo livro de Magia Negra na biblioteca do Cairo, por onde passamos, Harry chegou à conclusão de que, para Voldemort morrer... ele teria de morrer primeiro".

Nesse momento, Hermione não conseguiu mais falar. Chorava compulsivamente enquanto era abraçada por Ron, que parecia ter recuperado a voz e continuou o relato.

- A partir dessa descoberta, buscamos todos os meios para encontrar uma forma de derrotar Voldemort sem Harry precisar se sacrificar. Mas não tínhamos tempo suficiente. – A voz do ruivo era seca e sem emoção. – Então, o Harry começou a buscar uma forma de conseguir se matar, mas tendo a certeza que Voldemort também morreria.

- Mesmo contra a nossa vontade... – Continuou Hermione. - ...Pesquisamos e descobrimos a melhor forma. Utilizar a espada de Griffindor com o veneno do basilisco, que tem o poder de matar devagar uma pessoa. Mas também era necessário fazer um ferimento mortal, que não desse tempo dele conseguir uma cura.

- Começamos a estudar anatomia e... Não foi tão difícil chegarmos à conclusão. – Disse Ron. – O ferimento fatal, mas que mataria aos poucos, era um ferimento no estômago. Isso daria a Harry tempo suficiente para tirar a própria vida, mas já tendo a certeza da queda de Voldemort.

A sala mergulhou num silêncio sepulcral. Os únicos ruídos ouvidos eram os soluços de Hermione.

Aos poucos, cada um se recolheu aos seus aposentos, enquanto outros desaparatavam para se encontrarem com seus familiares.

Quando Ginny seguia de mãos dadas com Draco em direção às escadas, uma mão segurou firmemente o braço do loiro.

- Malfoy, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa. – Disse o Sr. Weasley com ar sério.

- Claro.

Dando uma última olhada para Ginny, que encarava a cena sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Draco seguiu com Arthur para a sala de estar.

* * *

Ao entrar no amplo ambiente, o qual possuía dois sofás confortáveis e duas poltronas, além de uma lareira, que estava acesa naquele momento, Draco sentou-se numa das poltronas, de frente para Arthur, que tinha se sentado no sofá.

- Malfoy, eu não vim aqui discutir quem foi sua família e a forma como você foi criado. - O Sr. Weasley tinha uma voz cansada e os olhos tristes. Draco apenas o encarava e assentia a cada palavra do homem, sem compreender a que ponto ele queria chegar. – Mas o fato é que você mudou. E eu já tive provas suficientes dessa sua mudança.

_**Flash Back...**_

_- Diga-me seu nome completo. – Ordenou Quim após observar o garoto tomar todo o veritaserum que lhe fora dado._

_- Draco Black Malfoy._

_- Você é Comensal da Morte? – O auror continuou com o interrogatório._

_- Sim. Eu me juntei aos seguidores do Lord das trevas há mais de um ano. Entretanto, traí o Lord por discordar da forma como ele age e da forma como trata seus súditos. Portanto, não posso mais ser considerado Comensal, já que não seria aceito de volta. Eles estão me caçando. Minha cabeça está a prêmio._

_- E quanto à Ginevra Weasley? – Interrompeu Arthur. Era difícil encarar o homem que tinha sequestrado sua filha, mas ele também a trouxera de volta. Ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo entre os dois._

_Ainda de olhar vidrado em algum ponto na parede às costas de Quim, Draco respondeu._

_- O sequestro dela era missão de meu pai. Porém ele também traiu o Lord e traiu a mim. Eu o delatei e ele foi morto. Eu fui torturado. Em seguida, o Lord passou a missão para mim: sequestrar e torturar a garota Weasley, deixando-a frágil e segura em algum lugar que a Ordem ou Harry Potter não a encontrassem. Perdi três meses espionando e bolando planos para cumprir a missão. Então, surgiu a oportunidade perfeita._

_- Como você sabia que ela estaria naquele beco, naquela noite? – Questionou Quim._

_- Interceptei algumas corujas e consegui retirar informações de Mundungus Fletcher, que costumava vagar pela Travessa do Tranco. Então, a sequestrei e a levei para a casa em que eu estava morando, em Hogsmeade. Mas, mesmo conseguindo cumprir essa missão com sucesso, o Lord me torturou. Isso só fez meu ódio por ele aumentar._

"_Como vi que ele dava muita importância para a Ginny, achei que fugir levando-a comigo seria uma ótima vingança para o Lord. E, eu também sabia que, se eu a deixasse só, ela poderia morrer. Estava em território inimigo."_

_- Então veio o pacto? – Interrompeu Tonks._

_- Sim. Foi a forma que eu encontrei para fazê-la confiar em mim e fugir comigo. Afinal, eu era um Comensal da morte e já tinha torturado-a. Ela aceitou o pacto e fugimos logo em seguida._

_Draco descreveu toda a fuga deles. Mesmo sob o efeito do Veritaserum, conseguiu não falar nada sobre os sentimentos que tinha desenvolvido pela ruiva durante a fuga. Também foi questionado sobre os planos de Voldemort e sobre todas as informações que ele tinha sobre o lado das trevas._

_- Quando você se jogou na frente dela, no bosque, quando Nagini os atacou... Foi por causa do pacto? – Lupin, que sempre conseguia ver além das palavras das pessoas, alfinetou Draco._

_- Não. – Draco tentou se concentrar para não revelar às quatro pessoas à sua frente todos os seus sentimentos em relação à Ginny, mas o efeito da poção era mais forte. – Eu a defendi porque eu não queria que ela se machucasse. Porque eu sabia que eu não me perdoaria se algo de mal acontecesse a ela. Durante a viagem, com a convivência, aprendi a admirá-la e a gostar de Ginevra. Em pouco tempo, ela tornou-se muito especial para mim._

_Todos ficaram em silêncio, encarando o garoto loiro que estava sentado, encarando a mesa. Draco sentia-se envergonhado pelas palavras que proferiu, não estava acostumado a revelar seus sentimentos. Tentava também conter a raiva e a vontade de pular no pescoço de Lupin, que o tinha feito falar tudo aquilo._

_- Certo, Malfoy. Acho que acabamos por aqui. – Falou Quim, depois de mais de duas horas de depoimento. – Tonks, leve-o para um quarto vago para que ele possa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – Ele completou para a mulher de cabelos azul-turquesa._

_Ainda de cabeça baixa, Draco seguiu sua prima até um quarto. Ele não queria encarar nenhum dos quatro ocupantes daquela sala, afinal, tinha revelado suas maiores fraquezas para aqueles que julgava serem seus inimigos._

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

- Portanto, Draco... – Continuou Arthur. – A única coisa que lhe peço é que cuide bem de minha menina. Que a proteja e a ame como ela merece.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Weasley. Tudo o que eu quero é poder ficar sempre ao lado de Ginevra, cuidando dela e amando-a. Ela se tornou muito especial para mim.

- Que bom. Eu desejo muitas felicidades a vocês.

- É tudo o que eu mais quero. Fazê-la feliz para, assim, eu também ficar feliz.

O Sr. Weasley sorriu com a declaração do loiro. Sentia o coração leve e tinha a certeza de que, ao lado daquele homem que também já tinha sofrido tanto, sua filha conseguiria construir sua felicidade.

* * *

**N/B:** Não! Não pode ter acabado! *chora copiosamente* Foi lindo esse final. Tipo, o Draco digivoluiu de torturador sem sentimentos para o homem que a minha mãe quer como genro. Pode? Adoguei. Comentem, mocinhas! Agora só falta o epílogo. xD

* * *

**N/A:** Minhas leitoras lindas e maravilhosaaaas...

Nossa, to me sentindo uma autora tãaaaaao desnaturada por não estar respondendo as reviews de vcs... *Tati esconde o rosto super vermelho de vergonha nas mãos*... Mas o curso de férias q eu to fazendo realmente tá me tomando todo o tempo...

Enfim, mas como eu prometi postar o capítulo hoje, preferi dar prioridade à atualização, pq, se não, eu só teria tempo no FDS... E vcs me matariam se eu demorasse tanto assim, né?

E aí, o q acharam da explicação?... Algumas pessoas acertaram q o Harry era uma Horcrux, mas eu morri de rir com qm achou q ele tinha se matado por causa de Ginny... Sashuahsuhaushuiasuhasa... Apesar de hj em dia não gostar mto do Harry, acho q ele sempre será algum tipo de "herói" nas minhas histórias... Isso é inerente a ele... Ah, e a Ginny não tá com essa bola toda não... Hehehehehe

Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo da fic.

Sim, pessoas, ÚLTIMO, THE LAST, THE END, JUST!

Mas não se desesperem... **Ainda haverá o EPÍLOGO para fechar a história...**

* * *

Meninas: MUITO, MUITO, MUITO obrigada pelos comentários, pelo incentivo, pelos elogios e por cada review q vcs me deixaram no último capítulo e durante toda a fic.

Obrigada por me acompanharem e por terem me incentivado a fazer essa fic fluir, pq, podem ter certeza, sem os comentários de vcs, essa fic não teria saído!

Beijos Especialíssimos e Abraços Apertadíssimos às minhas Queridas: **Yela, To-chan, Schaala, fermalaquias, Debora, AmandaLuiza, Gaby Weasley Malfoy, Flora Sly, Mimsy Riddle, Liiil, Biela Bells, Ju Rodrigues, G. Granger**.

* * *

Espero, realmente, que vcs tenham gostado da fic e q eu tenha tapado todos os buracos com esse capítulo.

Obrigada pela atenção de vcs e pelos comentários.

E não me abandonem ainda... **esse FDS eu posto o Epílogo,** ok?

Ah, antes q eu esqueça, **recebi mais uma capa maravilhosa para essa fic. Um presente lindo da minha querida To-chan. O link está no meu profile.**

**SUBMIT REVIEW NESSE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO P/ ME DEIXAR MUITO FELIZ!**

**Tati Black**


	22. Epílogo

**Fic: De Mãos Atadas**

**Resumo: **Draco é Comensal da Morte. Sua missão é sequestrar a namorada do Potter, mantê-la em cativeiro e torturá-la. Mas ele decidiu fugir e a leva junto. Qual será o resultado dessa jornada?

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens, ambientes e situações pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros Pictures e Editoras. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos e nem a intenção de violar direitos autorais.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**

* * *

**

_**Dois anos depois...**_

A prisão de Azkaban não era mais a mesma. Depois da dizimação dos Dementadores, durante a última guerra, a grande fortaleza passou a ser guardada apenas por aurores.

Um loiro alto e com porte de nobre ia caminhando pelo corredor pouco iluminado. Ele sabia que não devia passar das nove horas da manhã, mas as poucas janelas deixavam a iluminação precária.

Draco Malfoy agora se encaminhava para a liberdade. Com o fim da Guerra, todos os que um dia foram Comensais a Morte ou, comprovadamente, aliados das trevas, foram caçados, capturados e julgados. Por ter torturado e matado pessoas, inclusive por ter sequestrado e torturado a aurora Ginevra Weasley, Draco foi julgado e recebeu sua sentença: trinta anos de prisão em Azkaban.

Entretanto, por ter se entregado ao fim da Guerra, por ter ajudado a Ordem na batalha final e por ter tido, a seu favor, o depoimento da própria Ginevra, do Sr. Weasley e de Kingsley Shacklebolt, sua pena foi reduzida a dois anos de prisão e um ano de prestação de serviços à comunidade bruxa. Agora, acabara de cumprir seus dois anos de reclusão.

Apesar de não haver mais dementadores, parecia que a energia deles permanecia impregnada nas grossas e frias paredes de pedra. Draco conseguiu suportar tudo porque, semanalmente, recebia a visita de Ginny.

No início, ele insistira bastante para ela não aparecer por lá, pois não a queria naquele ambiente, vendo-o naquele estado. Porém, com o passar dos meses, ele agradecia, silenciosamente, por ela não tê-lo abandonado.

Hoje, dois anos após a clausura na prisão bruxa, Draco reouve a sua liberdade. E, a primeira coisa a fazer, era encontrar a sua ruiva, e dizer a ela algo que nunca conseguira pôr em palavras, fosse pela educação que recebera ou por não querer que ela se prendesse a um prisioneiro.

Porém, agora era diferente. Era um homem livre e ainda tinha-lhe sobrado boa parte de sua fortuna. Poderia falar para ela tudo o que estava dentro de si, tudo aquilo que passara a sentir pela ruiva.

* * *

Ginny aguardava ansiosa a chegada de Draco. Sentada num banco de um pequeno cais, não tirava os olhos do horizonte, no qual se erguia a grande fortaleza de Azkaban, a qual ela visitara todas as semanas durante os últimos vinte e quatro meses.

Hoje, porém, seria diferente. Era ele que viria ao encontro dela. Por alguma razão desconhecida, ela sentia-se nervosa. Suas mãos suavam e seus dentes trincavam os lábios de cinco em cinco minutos.

Às nove e meia da manhã, quando o sol quente da primavera já iluminava as águas azuis da praia, uma pequena embarcação surgiu ao longe.

Ginny a conhecia bem. Uma pequena balsa, na qual cabiam, no máximo, quatro pessoas, era o meio de transporte utilizado para se ter acesso ao presídio.

Assim que a viu, a ruiva ficou de pé e torcia as mãos, mais nervosa do que antes. Seria maravilhoso poder abraçar e beijar o homem que amava, sem ter aquela péssima sensação de perda, que lhe abatia quando tinham que se despedir.

Hoje, tudo seria diferente.

Quanto mais próxima a embarcação, mais forte batia o coração de Ginny.

Depois de passar pelas ondas que quebravam na beira do cais, a balsa parou muito perto de Ginny. Ela encarou o loiro a sua frente que, rapidamente, desembarcou e a abraçou.

Aquele abraço foi o mais significativo da vida de ambos, pois representava o reinício de suas vidas, e que, nesse reinício, os dois estariam juntos, um apoiando o outro.

Ao se encararem, Ginny sorriu. Um sorriso alegre que ela reaprendera a usar depois de conviver com Draco. E ele também sorriu.

Beijaram-se calorosamente, envoltos pela brisa do mar. E se sentiram como aquela brisa: leves e livres.

De mãos dadas, eles seguiram até o local onde pegariam uma chave de portal para saírem dali.

Ao subirem numa colina coberta de grama verde e fresca, Draco parou e puxou Ginny para mais um beijo.

- Vamos logo, querido. A chave de portal já está esperando por nós. – Ela disse, louca para deixar para trás aqueles dois anos em que precisara subir aquela colina sozinha, sem o homem que amava.

- Calma, ruiva. Eu preciso te dizer algo. – Ele disse sério.

- O que foi? – Ginny ficou nervosa novamente. Será que, agora que recuperara a liberdade, Draco iria querer aproveitar a vida solteiro?

- Eu quero dizer que, desde aquela nossa fuga louca, eu me vi perdido. Eu não me conhecia mais e passei a sentir coisas inimagináveis. E, mesmo que não houvesse aquele pacto entre nós, eu faria de tudo para te proteger, porque você me deixou _de mão atadas_. Eu não tinha escolhas sobre a sua companhia, porque eu simplesmente sentia que não conseguiria viver longe de você.

- Draco... – Ginny tinha os olhos marejados. O loiro nunca lhe falara nada sobre o que sentia por ela, ela apenas via, nos olhos dele, tudo o que ele acabara de dizer. Mas ouvir aquelas palavras saindo de sua boca era algo surreal e maravilhoso.

- O que eu quero dizer Ginevra Molly Weasley, é que eu te amo e que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você.

Depois de mais um beijo longo e profundo, eles seguraram uma lata enferrujada. A lata era a chave de portal, a chave que daria início a vida daqueles dois bruxos que aprenderam a se tolerar e acabaram perdidamente apaixonados.

* * *

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/B:** ACABOU! Não creio *chora mais* Não sei muito o que dizer, essa fic é incrível, eu amei betar, acompanhei cada comentário também e fiquei super feliz com o carinho das leitoras com essa belezinha aqui *põe a fic no colo* Agora é a última chance de vocês comentarem! Aproveitem *abraço coletivo* Beijinhos, lindinhas!

* * *

**N/A:** **Queridas Leitoras Maravilhosas do meu Coração!**

**Sim, ACABOU!**

Infelizmente DMA chegou ao fim. Uma fic q começou tímida, cada capítulo sendo escrito devagarzinho... O medo de não saber conduzir a fic, o receio de me perder no meio do caminho... Mas td foi superado e, hoje, chegamos ao fim! 22 Capítulos depois, chegamos ao fim dessa fic sombria e delicada, q teve um amor q foi surgindo aos poucos...

Gostaria de agradecer a cada review, cada recadinho q deixaram, cada e-mail q recebi... E, principalmente, às companhias maravilhosas q tive e às amizades q fiz por aqui...

E um beijão especial pra minha querida BETA Camila... Querida, muito obrigada por TUDOOOO... Não vou te abandonar, não! *Tati aperta Mila*

Cada uma de vcs foi especial e fundamental para q eu me inspirasse para escrever essa fic:

**Schaala, Laura G, Ju Rodrigues, 'Srta. Mandy Malfoy', Biela Bells, LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS., Lyla, Nanda, Coloor, La Malfoy, Ascot1, Flora Sly, Yela, Kandra, fermalaquias, SallyRide, Mimsy Riddle, G. Granger, Rafaela, To-chan, AmandaLuiza, Mnica, Thamiinha, Maryana, dudaa, Gaby Weasley Malfoy, Debora, Helena Malfoy, Bia997, Liiil, .**

Um beijão em cada uma e um abraço suuuuper apertado. Muito, muito, muito, muito obrigada por tudo, por cada palavra, por cada elogio e por cada incentivo.

Quem quiser manter contato comigo, tirar dúvidas, pedir conselhos sobre o FF ou sobre fics, enfim, estou sempre a disposição. Meu e-mail é _tati_black_(ARROBA)hotmail(PONTO)com_.

Enfim, acho q é tudo.

* * *

**Não esqueçam de deixar uma review dizendo o que acharam do Epílogo.**

Só pra não perder o costume:

**SUBMIT REVIEW, para fazer uma autora muuuuuuito feliz!**

**Beijoooooooooooooooos**

**Tati Black**


End file.
